Battle 100
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Petualangan Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja di mulai, rintangan dan lawan yang kuat sudah menunggu mereka, apakah mereka bisa lolos dari tahap ke 2 ini? Dan menuju ke fase terakhir sebelum menginjakkan kaki mereka ke arena Battle 100? Baca aja, mind to review?
1. Chapter 1 (Battle 100)

**Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau ceritanya, gaje and berantakan abis. Ya sudah daripada saya terlalu banyak bicara langsung saja…**

**Selamat membaca **

"Nothing action, Nothing special" ^^

Author- Yoshino

Made by-Masashi Kashimoto

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 1**

**Battle 100**

Pemerintahan dunia saat ini berada dalam kekuasaan Konoha yakni Senju Hashirama dengan kekuatan luar biasanya dia menundukkan 5 negara besar yaitu Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, dan Amegakure. Sejak saat itulah 6 negara tersebut menjadi 1 wilayah dan 1 kesatuan yang dinamakan Konohagakure. Setelah 5 tahun menjabat menjadi raja dia ingin digantikan, dengan mengadakan 100 pertarungan, dan yang bisa mengikutinya hanyalah ninja terkuat dari yang terkuat.

"Ini kesempatan!" Teriak Naruto yang berlari menuju tempat pendaftaran Battle 100. Kerumunan orang sedang terlihat berdesak-desakan, "Hah" Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa ramai sekali?" Pikirnya. Kemudian dia melihat brosur Battle 100 yang tidak sengaja diinjaknya. "Syarat mengikuti Battle 100: Umur diatas 15 tahun, Sudah menjadi Cunin/Jonin, dan ketentuan lainnya masih dirahasiakan?." Batin Naruto yang sedang membaca brosur tersebut dengan teliti dan seksama. Kemudian seseorang datang dari belakang dan menepuk pundak Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto pun berbalik kearahnya "Yo" Sapa Sasuke teman dekatnya. "Sasuke ya, nanii?" Tanya Naruto senang. _Batinnya "Tumben sekali dia menghampiriku dan menyapaku seperti ini, tidak seperti Sasuke biasanya." _

"Apa kau juga ingin mengikutinya, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat pendaftaran tersebut dengan matanya. Naruto langsung membalasnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ha i!, aku akan mengikutinya, aku ingin menjadi pemimpin Negara besar ini!" Ungkap Naruto dengan perasaan jujurnya.

Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dan kemudian berkata sesuatu, "Tidak semudah itu, aku juga akan mengikutinya, dari 200.000 ninja di Negara ini, aku menempati urutan 100 besar, jadi tidak mustahil bagiku untuk mengikuti Battle 100." Ucap Sasuke dengan logatnya.

"Hebat!, bahkan aku tidak tau aku diurutan berapa hahaha." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa dengan keras dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. _Lalu… _

"Sudah dulu ya Sasuke, aku akan segera mendaftar!" Teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil berlari menuju tempat pendaftaran tersebut. Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Sasuke menempati peringkat 100 besar ya? Aku tidak mengetahuinya, peringkatku berapa ya? Yang aku tau Senju Hashirama peringkat 1 dan Uchiha Madara peringkat 2 sedangkan Ayahku menempati peringkat 10. Apa aku harus menanyakannya kepada Ayah?." Batin Naruto yang masih berlari menuju tempat pendaftaran tersebut. _Sesampainya_

"Alis tebal, kau juga ikut!?" Tanya Naruto terkejut sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Lee. Lee langsung menjawabnya dengan jelas. "Tentu saja, aku akan mengikuti apa yang selalu diinstrusikan oleh Guy sensei!" Jawabnya penuh semangat, matanya terbakar api yang semakin mengobarkan semangatnya.

"Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali."

Keadaan berubah aura disekitar Naruto menjadi menakutkan. Karena Naruto melihat shinobi-shinobi yang familiar dan cukup kuat yang dikenalnya diantaranya adalah Uzumaki Nagato, Uchiha Itachi dan Orochimaru yang terlihat akan mendaftar Battle 100 tersebut. "Nagato!" Teriak Naruto keras. Mendengar teriakan keras dari Naruto, Nagato pun langsung menoleh ke kanan, dimana suara itu berasal. "Kau juga ikut?" Tanya Naruto sembari mendekatinya. "Iya, siapa tau potensi rinnenganku ini akan menjadikan Negara yang sangat besar ini lebih makmur dan aman dari pada sebelumnya?" Naruto hanya melihat Nagato dan kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Jadi menurutmu pada masa pemerintahan ini, Senju Hashirama telah gagal dalam menjaga keamanan dan kemakmuran Negara ini?" Tanya Naruto. Nagato hanya tersenyum dan berkata. "Maksudku bukan seperti itu Naruto, yang aku maksud adalah lebih dari itu."

"Sokka?" Ucap Naruto dengan sok taunya, padahal dia belum tau apa yang Nagato maksud.

Kemudian Itachi menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Naruto? Yang terpenting apa kau sudah menjadi chunin/jonin? Meskipun kekuatanmu lebih dari rata-rata ninja pada umumnya kau tidak bisa mendaftar dengan kau yang masih genin.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Naruto terkejut luar biasa "Ha!?" Teriak Naruto keras. "Aku kan sudah setara dengan chunin/jonin. Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa ikut!?"

"Karena kau masih genin" Ucap Nagato dan Itachi kompak.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut ya?" Batin Naruto dengan wajah yang suram.

Kemudian Orochimaru mendekati Naruto dan memberikan rompi hijau yang biasa digunakan oleh chunin dan jonin. "Tangkap!" Ucap Orochimaru sembari melempar rompi hijau itu. "Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?" Jawab Naruto kebingungan.

"Karena kau layak memakainya. Lihatlah disekelilingmu teman-temanmu dan orang-orang yang mendaftar Battle 100, semuanya sudah memakai rompi hijau itu. dalam artian mereka semua sudah menjadi chunin dan jonin.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, seperti yang dibicarakan oleh Orochimaru semuanya sudah mejadi chunin dan jonin. Naruto pun menyadari hal itu. "Jadi rompi ini adalah penanda, seseorang yang telah menapak jejaknya ke level yang lebih tinggi ya?, kelihatannya aku masih terlalu lemah." Ungkap Naruto dengan tersenyum dan kemudian ia memandangi langit.

"Setelah ini kita akan menjadi saingan, jadi jangan segan-segan ya!, semuanya." Ucap Nagato.

"Yah!" Teriak Naruto semangat, Itachi hanya tersenyum sedangkan Orochimaru tersenyum dengan dingin.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju tempat pendaftaran yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat berdirinya sebelumnya. Sesampainya di tempat pendaftaran, ia dikejutkan lagi "Ha!, kenapa guru Iruka ada disini, apa kau juga akan mengikutinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hahaha" Iruka sensei hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku mengikutinya, aku terlalu lemah" Tambahnya. "Tapi kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menerima calon peserta disini, kelihatannya kau akan ikut, benarkan Naruto?" Tanya Iruka sensei, seperti dia sudah mengetahuinya. "Tentu saja aku akan mengikutinya." Jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan.

_Oh ya, tempat pendaftaran yang saya maksud adalah latar ujian chunin Naruto kecil, aku yakin pembaca sudah mengetahuinya._

"Aku akan membocorkannya sedikit. Tentang informasi dari 100 pertarungan ini." Lalu Iruka sensei memberikan 1 gulungan yang berisikan mengenai info tentang Battle 100. "Ha?, kenapa iruka sensei memberikannya kepadaku, bukankah ini disebut curang. "Benarkah? Maaf Naruto, karena aku yakin kau akan melalui perjalanan yang sangat sulit nanti, dan aku tidak mau kau kalah." Jawab Iruka sensei.

"Percayalah dengan kekuatanku Iruka sensei"

"Wakata-wakata, jangan sampai mengecewakanku ya?." Jawab Iruka sensei sambil menarik gulungan rahasia itu.

"Yosh!"

"Jadi kau sudah memenuhi 2 syarat untuk mengikuti Battle 100 ya, Naruto." Ucap Iruka sensei sambil melihat rompi hijau yang dipakai oleh Naruto dan usianya yang menurutnya sudah memenuhi syarat ketentuan mengikuti Battle 100. "Tanda tangan disini, disini dan disini dan jangan lupa isi formulirnya ya." Ucap iruka sensei yang terlihat semangat, Naruto hanya mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikannya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang bosan.

"Iya, selamat kau sudah resmi menjadi peserta Battle 100. Tetapi ada yang aku ingin bicarakan kepadamu, Naruto."

"Apa?" Jawab Naruto penasaran.

Battle 100 adalah 100 pertarungan yang diikuti oleh shinobi-shinobi yang hebat. Dan sebelum mencapai Batte 100, shinobi-shinobi itu akan diseleksi terlebih dahulu. Dari 200.000 shinobi disini, akan diambil 100.000 yang memenuhi criteria kemudian peserta itu akan disebar ke beberapa wilayah Konohagakure ada 4 titik penyebaran shinobi-shinobi tersebut yaitu utara, selatan, timur, dan barat. Jadi setiap titik akan dihuni 25.000 peserta dan dari 25.000 peserta tersebut akan diambil 25 orang saja.

"Ha!" Teriak Naruto yang terkaget dengan angka 25 yang disebutkan oleh Iruka sensei.

"Benar, sejauh ini hanya itu yang aku tau mengenai penyeleksiannya aku belum mengetahuinya."

"Terima kasih Iruka sensei!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia meninggalkan tempat pendaftaran tersebut.

**Di tempat petinggi Konohagakure.**

Terlihat seseorang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan petinggi Konohagakure. Dan dia masuk ke ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Hashirama!, apa maksud dari semua ini? Bukankah jika kau mengundurkan diri, akulah yang akan menggantikanmu." Teriak Madara dengan penuh emosi.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Jawab Hashirama singkat. "Jika kau ingin mengambil tahtaku, ikutlah 100 pertarungan itu." Tambahnya.

"Jika aku mengikutinya, aku akan menang dengan mudah dan lagi kenapa aku harus mengikutinya jika kau tau pada akhirnya aku yang akan menang." Hashirama hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Madara.

"Itulah alasannya aku mengadakan Battle 100 ini. Ada 100.000 shinobi yang akan mengikutinya. Dan pasti ada juga shinobi yang lebih kuat darimu, inilah alasanku melakukan semua ini."

"Sokka? aku akan mengikutinya, cih! Tidak mungkin ada shinobi yang melebihi kekuatanku." Gumam Madara sembari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan, daun-daun kering berterbangan tertiup angin, dia berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Tadai mas!" Ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu rumahnya.

**To be continue..**

**Chapter 1 END**

**Tolong Review ya, aku sangat butuh saran & kritik nih**

**jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Larangan dan Hambatan)

**Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama ini chapter 2 Battle 100. Selamat membaca **

"Nothing action, Nothing special" ^^

Author-Yoshino

Desclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 2**

**Hambatan dan Larangan**

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, "Tadai ma" Ucapnya sedikit keras.

"Okari" Balas ibu Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina sambil tersenyum. Terlihat ia sedang menghidangkan makanan di meja makan.

"Tou-san, belum pulang ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. Kemudian dia melepas rompi hijau yang ia kenakan.

"Tou-san belum pulang, dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."Jawab Ibu Naruto yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

Naruto hanya melihat ke bawah (Lantai). "Sokka? pantas saja ia jarang pulang, secara dia adalah pemimpin dewan keamanan di area utara ini, Sugoi na." Pikir Naruto melamun.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Ibu Naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Oka-san." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Aku dengar, Senju Hashirama pemimpin Negara ini akan segera mengundurkan diri, dan ia akan mengadakan tournamen untuk menemukan calon penggantinya, apa itu benar?" Ucap Oka-san yang tengah selesai menyiapkan makanan dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Jadi Oka-san sudah mendengarnya?" Tanya Naruto singkat. Dan Naruto langsung melanjutkan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya "Aku akan mengikuti tournament itu, ttebayou." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa kau bilang!? Ibu tidak mendengarnya, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Jawab Oka-san dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan.

"Aku akan mengikutinya, Oka san!. Apa kurang jelas." Teriak Naruto keras. Hal itu membuat ibunya semakin marah dan wajahnya semakin menakutkan.

"Sudah berani ya?, membentak ibu seperti itu. pokoknya tidak boleh ya tidak boleh jangan membantah!, ttebanne" Balas Ibu Naruto dengan berteriak lebih keras dari Naruto.

"Oka-san? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengikutinya?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang halus dan pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Jawab Ibu Naruto.

"Terserah ttebayou, aku akan tetap mengikutinya!" Teriak Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ibunya menuju kamarnya.

Ibu Naruto hanya melihat punggung Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkannya. "Naruto?" Batinnya.

Kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Wajahnya menempel di bantalnya. "Kenapa Oka-san melarangku mengikutinya, aku kan kuat dan aku yakin bisa memenangkan tournament itu." Gumam Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian.. jam menunjukkan pukul 20:00

"Are? Aku ketiduran rupanya." Batin Naruto. Matanya masih setengah terbuka dengan air liurnya yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia duduk dan perlahan-lahan berdiri, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dari dalam dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Tou-san sudah pulang ya?" Ucap Naruto sembari menggosok-gosok matanya dengan Naruto masih samar-samar, ia hanya melihat Ayahnya yang duduk disamping ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ibumu, Naruto!?" Teriak Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

Kemudian mata Naruto kembali normal dan ia melihat Ibunya yang sedang menangis dihadapannya. "Kenapa Oka-san menangis?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Ayah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, saat ayah baru saja pulang, ayah melihat ibumu sudah menangis, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tou-san serius.

"Tenanglah Minato, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kushina menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kushina?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Naruto ingin mengikutinya, mengikuti tournament yang berbahaya itu." Jawab Kushina singkat.

"Battle 100 kah?" Ucap Minato, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Apa itu benar Naruto?" Tanya Tou-san serius.

"I-iya Tou-san, itu benar aku ingin mengikutinya." Balas Naruto tergagap, dia tidak berani melihat ke arah ayahnya.

Suasana di rumah itu pun menjadi dingin, suara jangkrik dan angin malam menemani suasana itu. "Kenapa kau ingin mengikutinya?" Tanya Tou-san serius. Tatapannya sangat asing bagi Naruto. "Kenapa tatapan Tou-san seperti itu, sangat menakutkan bahkan lebih menakutkan dari pada Oka-san." Pikir Naruto yang melihat tatapan Ayahnya.

"Karena aku yakin, aku akan memenangkannya dan mewujudkan impianku untuk menjadi pemimpin Negara besar ini." Ucap Naruto yang terbawa suasana, dari ekspresinya ia sangat serius dengan apa yang ia katakan baru saja.

"Sokka?, lebih baik kau tidak perlu susah payah mengikutinya, karena aku akan mengikutinya. Sudah tugas ayah untuk mengikuti Battle 100. Ayah adalah kandidat yang dipilih secara langsung oleh raja Hashirama, sebagai pemimpin dewan keamanan di area utara ini. Ayah wajib mengikutinya, jadi kau tidak perlu mengikutinya. Ya?" Ungkap Tou-san tersenyum sambil memegangi kepala anaknya, Naruto.

"Pikirkanlah perasaan ibu, dia sangat mencemaskanmu, Naruto?" Tambah Tou-san.

"Ibu mengkhawatirkanku?, jadi begitu ya, aku adalah anak tunggal. Jadi ibu tidak ingin aku terlibat dengan sesuatu yang membahayakanku." Pikir Naruto. "Tapi…

Aku akan tetap mengikutinya!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Naruto?" Teriak Oka-san sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tenang saja, dia akan segera kembali." Ucap Minato tersenyum kepada istrinya.

"Seperti biasanya kau sangat tenang dan seakan-akan kau tahu semuanya." Jawab Kushina membalas senyuman suaminya tapi air matany tetap menetes dari kedua matanya.

**Di taman**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20:57, Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung sendirian di taman. Angin malam meniup rambut kuningnya yang halus, rambutnya seperti terbawa angin yang menerpanya. Dia melihat ke bawah dan hanya memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?, aku ingin mengikuti Battle 100, tapi aku juga tidak mau membuat ibu khawatir, berpikirlah… Naruto setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya, ini hanyalah hambatan dan larangan, aku harus meminta maaf kepada ibu dan meyakinkannya." Pikir Naruto wajahnya terlihat percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" Ucap Kakashi sensei yang sambil melemparkan minuman kaleng yang ia bawa.

"Arigatou." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka dan meminumnya. "Ahh, ini sangat menyegarkan."

"Apa ada masalah, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kakashi sensei." Jawab Naruto singkat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sensei menebak masalah yang sedang dihadapi Naruto. "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Battle 100?" Tanya Kakashi sensei lagi.

"Iya" Jawab Naruto dengan mood yang sangat jelek. Dalam artian ia sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Naruto, kadang kala kita harus menuruti perintah seseorang dan kadang kala kita juga boleh membantah perintah tersebut, selama itu tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Dan kau sangat beruntung bisa diperhatikan dan dikhawatirkan sampai seperti itu, benarkan Naruto?" Ucap Kakashi sensei tersenyum, senyumannya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup penutup wajah, tapi Naruto mengetahuinya karena Kakashi sensei memejamkan mata kanannya.

"Terima kasih Kakashi sensei, aku akan pulang sekarang, ja ne!" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Kakashi sensei hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Yosh, aku yakin sekarang aku bisa meyakinkan Oka-san." Batin Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Tadai ma." Ucap Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Bodoh!, kenapa kau pulang!" Teriak Ibu Naruto yang berlari sambil membawa panci yang terlihat ingin dipukulkan ke kepala Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto sangat panic dan ketakutan "Jadi Oka-san masih marah ya?" Pikirnya termenung sesaat pandangannya hanya tertuju ke bawah dan tidak berani melihat ibunya.

"Bodoh!" Spontan Naruto terkejut, ia tidak dipukul melainkan dipeluk dengan sangat eratnya oleh Oka-san. _Pelukan yang sangat hangat_

"_Kenapa kau lari dari ibu, apa salah ibu?" Ucap Oka-san singkat._

"Gomen, Oka-san, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, yang aku inginkan hanya mengikuti Battle 100." Balas Naruto dengan jujur.

"Battle 100 terus, yang ada dipikiranmu!" Ucap Oka-san sedikit terpancing. Kemudian Naruto melepas pelukan ibunya.

"Hmm, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tadi aku berlari meninggalkan ibu begitu saja, aku tau aku salah. Dan aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena ibu telah memperhatikanku dan mencemaskanku, itu membuatku sangat senang.

Tapi….

aku yang sekarang bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang setiap saat harus bergantung kepada Ibu dan Ayah, aku sudah dewasa dan aku sudah bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, maka dari itu Oka-san _Percayalah_!"

"Naruto?"

Kemudian Ibu Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari anak tunggalnya tersebut. "Naruto? Kau seperti Ayahmu, yang bisanya hanya membantah Ibu, tapi ya sudahlah, aku akan mengizinkannya, tapi dengan syarat…" Ucap Oka-san pembicaraanya terputus beberapa saat.

"Syaratnya apa!" Jawab Naruto penasaran.

"Kau harus pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, Wakata?"

"Wakata!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan izin dari ibunya. Ayah Naruto yang dari tadi berdiri dibalik dinding sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya tersenyum. _"Kau memang mirip denganku, Naruto."_

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto terlihat tiduran santai di tengah rumput tepatnya berada di bawah pohon. Di tempat latihan seperti biasanya, "Yosh!, Battle 100 tinggal 1 minggu lagi, aku harus berlatih lebih giat lagi untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku. Aku sangat menantikannya, berpetualang, menghadapi musuh-musuh yang tangguh, dan pada akhirnya menang." Pikir Naruto dengan mata bercahaya.

Kemudian terlihat Sakura dari sudut lain yang melihat Naruto dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Naruto? Aku dengar kau akan mengikuti Battle 100?" Tanya Sakura singkat.

"Iya, itu benar ttebayou, memang ada apa Sakura-chan?" Jawab Naruto kemudian ia berbalik bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya."

"Ano ne Sakura-chan" Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah, seperti ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Jika aku memenangkan Battle 100 ini, M-mmau K-kkah Kau m-mmenikah d-denga-nku?"

Spontan wajah Sakura langsung memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Ha!" Teriak Sakura terkejut.

**Pernyataan yang mengejutkan diucapkan oleh Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu kelanjutannya!**

**To be continue..**

**Chapter 2 END**

**Tolong Review ya, aku sangat butuh saran & kritik nih**

**jaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Peraturan Battle 100)

_Maaf Updatenya lama, karena saya sedang menempuh UKK, jadi mohon doanya ya! ^^  
_

"Nothing action, Nothing special" ^^

Author-Yoshino

Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 3**

**Peraturan Battle 100**

"Ehh!?" Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto katakan baru saja, wajahnya memerah dan mengeluarkan keringat hangat, dia terlihat salah tingkah. "Apakah ini lamaran!? Uso, ini terlalu cepat." Pikir Sakura yang tidak berani melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Are? Apa yang baru saja aku katakan, ttebayou." Pikir Naruto, ia hanya melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah dihadapannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian wajah Naruto memerah karena langsung teringat dengan apa yang ia bicarakan kepada Sakura, "Aaaaa!"

"_Aku mengatakannya, aku mengatakannya, aku mengatakannya. bagaimana ini?" batinnya gelisah._

Sakura pun menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak berani melihat Naruto, pandangannya hanya terfokus pada rerumputan yang berada dibawahnya. Angin sepoy-sepoy pun menerpa rambut mereka berdua.

_**Hssshh**_

"_Wakarimasta." Balas Sakura pelan, suaranya hanya terdengar sedikit oleh Naruto, karena terganggu oleh suara angin di padang rumput tersebut. Suaranya benar-benar manis._

"Eh?"

"Eh!?" Teriak Naruto terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menerima hal yang diajukan oleh Naruto. "Yatta!, aku tinggal berlatih lagi supaya aku dapat memenangkannya sekarang aku mempunyai 2 tujuan yang sama, Yosh!" Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Menikah dengan Naruto ya?"

"Menikah dengan Sakura ya?"

"Aku rasa ini adalah kesempatan yang luar biasa." Batin mereka berdua kompak.

"_**Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto telah sangat baik kepadaku selama ini, dia selalu melindungiku dan selalu ada jika aku membutuhkannya ditambah lagi ia adalah teman masa kecilku."**_

"Janji kan? Kau akan memenangkannya?" Tanya Sakura wajahnya masih memerah.

"Yosh!, serahkan padaku!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Tentang Battle 100, aku juga akan mengikutinya?"

"Ha!?" Teriak Naruto terkejut.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengikutinya tapi sebagai petugas medis disana, untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan."

"Yokata, aku senang." Ucap Naruto lega.

"1 minggu lagi yah?"

"Yeah!"

Kemudian Naruto pulang ke rumahnya… begitupun juga Sakura… Jaa ne! Mattane!

Naruto berjalan pulang ke rumah, langkah kakinya terlihat pelan, ia menikmati perjalanan pulangnya, "Ramen?" Pikirnya karena melihat warung ichiraku yang berada di sampingnya. "Sebaiknya aku mampir dulu, habis latihan memang enaknya makan ramen ichiraku."

"Pesan 1 paman!, seperti biasanya ya!" Ucap Naruto sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Di samping Naruto duduk seorang laki-laki yang memakai jubah hitam dengan rambut jabrik orangenya. Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini?" Pikir Naruto. Kemudian laki-laki tersebut melihat ke arah Naruto. Sontak Naruto terkaget dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba dari laki-laki tersebut. "Ehh!? Pain!?" Teriak Naruto menyebutkan namanya.

"Hm? Pain?, Aku Yahiko." Ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Yahiko?" Pikir Naruto sesaat. "Ahh?" Yahiko temannya Nagato dan Konan-san ya?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum lebar. Orewa Uzumaki Naruto desu Yoroshiku na!"

"Yeah!" Ucap Yahiko tersenyum.

"Apakah kau juga akan mengikutinya Naruto?" Tanya Yahiko sambil menunjukkan brosur Battle 100 yang ada di tangannya.

"Yup!, etoo apa kau juga akan mengikutinya?"

"Yeah, aku sangat penasaran dengan Battle 100 ini, aku tidak tertarik dengan jabatan dan menjadi raja di Negara ini, aku hanya ingin bertarung dengan orang-orang yang kuat."

"Hmm?" Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Ini ramen spesialnya Naruto!" Ucap paman Ichiraku sambil menghidangkan semangkok penuh ramen di depan Naruto."

"Yosh, Sengkyou Oji-san!, Itadakimatsu!

_**SLRPP-SLRPP-SLRPP. AHH MAKNYUS! Memang ramen Ichiraku adalah yang terbaik!**_

"Berbeda denganmu, aku mengikuti Battle 100 ini, karena aku ingin diakui oleh seluruh masyarakat Konohagakure dan dipandang sebagai Ninja nomor 1 yang ada di Negara ini." Ucap Naruto yang masih menikmati semangkok ramennya."

"Hehehe, sebaiknya kau habiskan ramenmu itu dulu, Naruto." Balas Yahiko tersenyum..

"Wakata!" kemudian Naruto dengan secepat kilat langsung menghajar ramen tersebut sampai tidak bersisa. "Ahh, kenyangnya, terima kasih atas makanannya!"

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, tentang Battle 100 ini Naruto?" Ucap Yahiko.

"Memberitahuku?"

"Battle 100 ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, mungkin di luar sana masih ada banyak yang lebih kuat darimu, aku mendapat informasi yang mengejutkan tentang ini, kabarnya Uchiha Madara akan ikut Battle 100."

"Hah!" Ucap Naruto terkejut. "Uchiha Madara, ninja terkuat ke 2 setelah Senju Hashirama itu?"

"Yeah, bukan hanya itu, Muu (Tsuchikage ke 2), AY (Raikage ke 4), Senju Tobirama (Hokage ke 2). Semuanya juga akan mengikutinya masih banyak nama yang belum aku sebutkan yang kekuatannya bisa dibilang setara dengan mereka.

"Kesempatanku untuk memenangkan Battle 100, semakin menipis, Yosh aku tambah bersemangat, Tapi siapa kau sebenarnya, Yahiko?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku adalah anggota divisi rahasia Anbu yang beroperasi sebagai kapten diangkatanku, bisa dibilang aku ini Ninja rank S." Ucap Yahiko menyombongkan dirinya dengan nada bercanda.

"Kapten Anbu kah? Berarti kau setara dengan ayahku?"

"Ayah?"

"Namikaze Minato namanya, dia bertugas menjadi dewan keamanan di area utara, tepatnya di sini." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan kepada Yahiko.

"Minato kah?, Ohh minato! Itu temanku, jadi kau anaknya ya, pantas saja saat baru melihatmu aku merasa kau mirip dengan seseorang, sekarang kau sudah besar ya Naruto?" Ucap Yahiko terkejut sambil memegang kepala bagian atas Naruto."

"Teman lama ayah ya?" Gumam Naruto.

"Ano, mengenai peringkat ninja yang ada saat ini, kau menempati peringkat berapa, Yahiko-san?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Peringkat kah?, aku menempati peringkat 17." Balas Yahiko tersenyum.

"17?, luar biasa!, bagaimana kau bisa menempati peringkat 17?" Pertanyaan bodoh dilontarkan Naruto begitu saja :D

"Bagaimana ya?, mengenai peringkat sudah ditentukan oleh pemerintah jadi aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menempati peringkat 17 dari 100.000 ninja jonin di Konohagakure ini."

"Sokka?"

"Oh ya! Aku mempunyai 1 informasi lagi, kau sudah resmi menjadi peserta Battle 100 kan?" Tanya Yahiko, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Besok pukul 10:00 berkumpulah di area selatan tepatnya di daerah Suna, disana akan ada beberapa hal yang penting yang akan disampaikan mengenai Battle 100, jadi pastikan kau datang, ya!" Ucap Yahiko sambil berdiri dan membayar ramen yang dibelinya.

"Ini, paman?"

"Bukankah ini kelebihan, tuan?"

"Berikan sisanya kepada Naruto, aku yang membayar ramennya." Ucap Yahiko sambil keluar dari warung ichiraku.

"Heh? Terima kasih Yahiko-san!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yosh!, terima kasih atas ramennya Oji-san."

"Oke! Datang lagi ya!"

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. "Ah kenyangnya, jadi akan banyak peserta yang tangguh ya, aku jadi tidak sabar, aku ingin melawannya." Pikir Naruto dengan membayangkan wajah Uchiha Madara.

"Tadaima!" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 15:00. "Okaeri!" Balas Ibu Naruto.

"Oh ya, Naruto ayah tadi meninggalkan pesan untukkmu di atas meja!."

"Pesan?" kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil surat tersebut dan membukanya.

Untuk Naruto:

Besok pukul 10:00 pergilah ke Suna (daerah selatan), disana akan ada informasi lebih lanjut mengenai tournament Battle 100. Jangan sampai terlambat karena jika kau terlambat/tidak hadir kau akan dilarang mengikuti Battle 100.

Dari Ayahmu Minato.

"Oka san? Kenapa ayah tidak langsung membicarakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto kepada ibunya yang sedang sibuk mengambil jemuran di belakang.

"Katanya hari ini dia tidak pulang,untuk berjaga-jaga ia memberitahumu melalui pesan singkat." Teriak ibu Naruto.

"Sokka? ini persis dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Yahiko-san." Batin Naruto.

_**-Keesokan harinya-**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:00, Naruto baru saja terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. "Ahh" ia hanya menguap dan "Ha!, gawat aku bisa terlambat, perjalanan dari sini ke kota Suna bisa lebih dari 2 jam." Ucap Naruto sembari membereskan kamarnya dan bersiap-siap pergi menuju kota Suna (area Selatan).

Dia memakai perlengkapan shinobinya, dengan memakai baju elastis hitam, dan rompi hijau yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang jonin serta sepatu hitam yang dipakai oleh ninja pada umumnya. "Apa aku harus memakai ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil jubahnya. "Belum saatnya." Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali jubah tersebut dan bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya menuju kota Suna.

"Oka san, aku berangkat dulu ya, Itekimatsu!"

"Yah, itterasai!" Balas ibu Naruto tersenyum.

_**Sesampainya!**_

"Sugoi ramai sekali, banyak sekali orang yang berada disini." Batin Naruto yang melihat-melihat sekitarnya.

_**Tempat berkumpulnya ninja kelas jonin berada di kota Suna, tepatnya lapangan pasir yang mempunyai luas kira-kira luas 20 km**__**2**_.

"Semangat muda kita menggebu, Lee!"

"Osu!"

Tidak sengaja Naruto melihat Lee dan Guy sensei, dengan gaya mereka yang seperti biasanya. "Lebih baik aku tidak kesana." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah bosannya.

"Yo!" Sapa Killer bee bersama kakaknya Ay.

"Kau ternyata juga ikut ya,Naruto? Kita akan jadi musuh nanti." Ucap Bee dengan gaya ngerapnya.

"Paman Bee, Kakek A!. sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Balas Naruto dengan logatnya.

"Jadi kau juga ikut ya, Naruto?, disini banyak sekali shinobi yang hebat, aku jadi lebih bersemangat." Ucap A dengan semangatnya.

"Lihatlah disana, Muu, Tobirama, Madara, Hiruzen, Danzo, mereka adalah shinobi papan atas yang berada di Konohagakure."

"Ada Gaara, Darui-san, Kakashi sensei, Yamato kaicho juga!, Sugoi!." Ucap Naruto dengan mata bercahaya.

Diatas gedung yang berada 40 meter dari tanah, lebih tepatnya gedung tersebut memiliki lantai kedua. Disitu terlihat Genma, Iruka sensei, Ibiki dan Hashirama Senju. Yang bersiap menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting mengenai Battle 100.

"Itukan Hashirama Senju, raja kita sekaligus Shinobi nomor 1 di Konohagakure." Semuanya membicarakan Hashirama Senju yang berada diatas gedung tersebut.

"Jadi sudah banyak orang yang tereliminasi ya?" Batin Hashirama sambil mengamati para peserta dari atas.

_**Bla-bla-bla….**_

"E-em." Ucap Genma sambil membuka gulungan yang dipegangnya. Kemudian para peserta berhenti berbicara 1 sama lain dan berusaha memperhatikan dan mendengar hal yang akan disampaikan oleh Genma.

"Aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu penting kepada kalian, tentang _**PERATURAN BATTLE 100. **_Kita tahu Raja Konohagakure Tuan Hashirama, ingin digantikan oleh seseorang yang benar-benar kuat dan untuk itu beliau, mengadakan _**Battle 100**_.

Battle 100 adalah 100 pertarungan yang diikuti oleh shinobi-shinobi yang hebat, tetapi sebelum kalian bisa menjejakkan kaki di Arena Battle 100 tepatnya berada di Pusat Kota Konohagakure. (Area pusat bisa disebut juga dengan ibukota Konohagakure yang bernama, Konoha).

Kita akan membagi menjadi 4 area.

1. Area Utara (Kota Iwa)

2. Area Selatan (Suna)

3. Area Timur (Kumo)

4. Area Barat (Kiri)

Dan untuk itu kami telah membagi 54.000 ninja yang ada disini menjadi 4 bagian untuk masing-masing area."

"Hei, bagaimana membaginya supaya terdengar adil, masing-masing kota mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangannya sendiri!" Teriak salah satu peserta.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Balas Genma tegas.

"Baiklah, aku lanjutkan. Dari masing-masing area tersebut kami akan mengambil 1000 peserta saja. Dengan presentasi keberhasilan 1 % untuk setiap orang."

"1% Woy-woy jangan bercanda."

"Menarik!" Gumam Madara tersenyum.

"Untuk membagi area kepada masing-masing peserta, kami akan mengundinya di kotak yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia, terdapat seribu kotak yang sudah dipersiapkan, disitu terdapat warna merah, kuning, hijau, dan biru. (Kotak tersebut tidak tembus pandang)

_**Merah untuk area Utara (Iwa), Kuning untuk area selatan (Suna) , Hijau untuk area timur (Kumo), Biru untuk area barat (Kiri).**_

Kemudian orang-orang mengambil 1 per 1 bola yang berada di kotak. Begitu pun juga Naruto.

"Merah?, area ku sendiri kah? Yang tidak salah tempatnya hutan-hutan lebat itukan." Pikir Naruto.

"Jadi ini alasan Hashirama-dono membagi peserta ke area tertentu dengan cara di acak, dia berpikir bahwa seorang raja yang benar-benar kuat adalah orang yang bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri, memang ada kalanya kita membutuhkan bantuan seseorang tetapi… kita tidak boleh selalu bergantung kepada orang lain." Pikir Kakashi (Seperti biasa menganalisa) :D dia memang pantas menyandang gelar ninja Nomor 1 di Konohagakure.

Kemudian Genma meneruskan informasinya "Masing-masing dari kalian boleh menentukan kelompok sendiri dengan maximal 3 orang per kelompok syaratnya harus bola yang warnanya sama dengan teman yang akan dijadikan kelompok, mengenai penyeleksiannya sangatlah mudah kalian harus mendapatkan bola sebanyak-banyaknya, jika bola tersebut dicuri oleh shinobi lain, maka kalian dinyatakan gugur/bisa dibilang bola tersebut adalah nyawa kalian, yang bisa masuk ke fase selanjutnya adalah orang yang memiliki bola lebih dari 20."

"Penyeleksian ini akan dilaksanakan Hari sabtu pukul 06:00, di 4 area yang sudah ditentukan dengan batas waktu 7 hari.

"_**Hari ini hari Selasa.":D (gak usah dibaca)**_

"Peserta yang terlambat akan didiskualifikasi dan dinyatakan gugur, Sekian!"

"Battle 100? Semakin menarik ya?" Ucap Uchiha Shisui tersenyum.

"Benar, ini memang menarik." Balas Itachi.

Setelah selesai Naruto langsung pulang, "Ini semakin membuatku bersemangat, aku tidak sabar, ingin cepat-cepat hari sabtu." Pikir Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

_**2 jam kemudian**_

"_**Tadaima!"**_

"_**Okaeri!"**_

"Akhirnya sampai rumah, aku capek sekali." Gumam Naruto sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang kecapekan ke kasur empuknya. "Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

**-0000000-**

**Panitia: sekitar 10.000 orang dengan tingkatan jonin dan chunin.**

**Jumlah peserta yang masih tersisa: 54.000 dari 100.000 jumlah keseluruhan (Naruto sangat beruntung dia mendapat informasi secara tidak sengaja dari Yahiko dan Minato, mungkin informasi ini sangat rahasia)**

**Pengumuman ini sudah merupakan tahap penyeleksian. **

**Disini Yahiko berumur 35 tahun. **

**To be continue..**

**Chapter 3 END**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong di review ya, saran, kritik dan flame juga saya terima.**

**Jaa ne!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Naruto vs Minato)

Chapter 4 Update!

_Maaf ya sebelumnya, bagi para reader yang penasaran sama Battlenya, mungkin Battlenya akan dimulai pada Chapter 6 sampai 7. Tapi saya juga gak begitu tahu pasti, bisa juga lebih cepat bisa juga lebih lama. Jadi mohon bersabar ya, sekali lagi Gomenasai!_

_Note: ada battle sementara antara Naruto vs Minato mungkin bisa dibaca dulu ^^ _

Ide masih pasaran, banyak typo, OOC, masih terlalu pendek wordnya, RnR?

Pairing : NaruSaku ^^

"Nothing action, Nothing special" ^^

Author-Yoshino

Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto vs Minato**

**Naruto POV: **

_Pagi yang cerah, jam menunjukkan pukul 09:00. Kamar Naruto sangat berantakan dengan selimut, bantal dan guling yang tidak beraturan dan tersebar dimana-mana, ia masih menggunakan penutup kepala berwarna hitam dengan gambar mata 2 yang selalu ia kenakan ketika hendak tidur. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dengan sendirinya, ia melihat jam wekker yang berada di atas meja di depannya._

_Aku tidur begitu lama, sekarang jam berapa ya? Jam 9 pagi. Hmm ini masih hari rabu, jadi tinggal 3 hari lagi ya? Aku masih lelah setelah mengikuti tahap penyeleksian kemarin, bukan itu yang aku maksud,, mmm aku baru tau kemarin setelah ayah memberitahuku, ternyata informasi yang disampaikan oleh Genma-san sudah merupakan tahap penyeleksian. Aku sangat terkejut dan dalam hatiku, aku senang dan bisa dibilang aku beruntung, iya aku beruntung sekali…. _

_Erggghhh_

_Suara aneh terdengar dari perutku, hal ini lah yang bisa membuatku bangun, perut ini sudah kelaparan, yah aku hanya bisa bangun ketika perutku lapar, bau apa ini? Pasti ini masakan ibu, seperti biasanya ibu memasak makanan untukku setiap pagi, ini membuatku sangat senang. Hari ini semua jonin yang ikut dalam Battle 100 diliburkan dalam tugas/misi, begitupun juga aku. Waktunya membereskan kamar dan pergi ke kamar mandi. ttebayou_

**Normal POV:**

"Ohayou Oka-san, Tou-san."

"Ohayou Naruto."

Senyuman pagi adalah yang terbaik, Naruto melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan, kemudian ia duduk di dekat mereka berdua.

"Itadakimatsu!"

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Naruto?" Ucap Ayah Naruto. "Battle 100, 3 hari lagi akan dimulai, bersamaan dengan itu, aku akan melatihmu untuk 3 hari ini." Mendengar perkataan dari Ayahnya, Naruto terlihat sangat antusias, matanya berkelip-kelip dengan semangat yang luar biasa, ia mengepal kedua tangannya dan berdiri dengan posisi seperti merayakan keberhasilan. "Untuk pertama kalinya, Ayah akan menghabiskan waktunya untukku, aku sangat senang!" Batinnya penuh semangat.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Ayah Naruto, ia melihat respons anaknya yang terlihat aneh, dia berpikiran, sepertinya aku pernah melihat gaya itu disuatu tempat, Minato memikirkan 2 orang dengan memakai baju elastic hijau dan rompi yang hijau dengan rambut lurus mengkilap yang berbentuk bulat.

"Oh ada lagi, jika kau bisa membuat ayah kewalahan, ayah akan mentraktirmu semangkok ramen."

"Yatta!" Seru Naruto kegirangan.

"Semangat ya, kalian berdua!" Seru Ibu Naruto.

"Osu!"

_**Training Battle: Naruto vs Minato**_

Di padang rerumputan yang luas, yang biasa dipakai oleh Naruto berlatih, di tengah-tengah rerumputan itu berdirilah 2 orang berambut kuning lurus, dengan tinggi hampir sama, yaitu Naruto & Minato.

Minato memakai jubah yang biasa ia pakai, jubah putih bergambarkan api merah dibawah bagian belakang jubahnya, pengikat kepala berwarna biru yang berlambangkan konoha serta kunai unik ciri khasnya yang sudah dipegang ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan yang berdiri di depannya adalah Naruto, ia hanya memakai baju elastic, rompi hijau dan pengikat kepala berwarna biru seperti ayahnya.

"Baiklah Naruto, ini akan lebih mudah, lawanlah aku dengan semua kemampuanmu yang sekarang kau miliki!" Seru Minato keras, karena jarak mereka lumayan jauh dan angin kencang cukup menganggu suara yang diucapkan oleh Minato.

Naruto tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat antusias dan bersemangat, "Osu!" Teriaknya keras.

"Baiklah, bertarunglah dengan serius seperti ingin membunuh Ayah, Naruto! Mulai!"

Kunai unik Minato, dilempar ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 25 km/jam dengan jarak 10 meter, hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan menghindar ke kiri. "Cepat sekali!" Kunai tersebut nyaris mengenai Naruto tetapi hanya berupa goresan di rompinya. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu yang selalu ia pakai "_**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**_

Naruto mengeluarkan bayangan yang berjumlah 12 dengan posisi berlari menuju Minato dengan cepat, "Yath!" 1 bayangan mati, 2 bayangan mati, 3 sampai yang terakhir pun mati, dengan mudah di tangan Minato, kemudian….

_**SLING..**_

Tiba-tiba saja Minato berpindah tempat, tepat di belakang Naruto, "Tetaplah focus Naruto!"

_**Dsshh**_

Pukulan Minato mengenai wajah Naruto, ia melesat jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, "kuat sekali pukulan ayah?" Naruto masih berguling-guling di rerumputan, mungkin sekitar 8 meter ia terlempar dari tempat berdirinya. "Sial!"

"_**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" **_Saat Naruto masih terlempar oleh pukulan Minato, ia membuat clon/bayangan yang berada diatas Minato, bayangan tersebut berjumlah 2 dengan kuda-kuda yang bersiap menggunakan jutsu bola biru spiral yang berputar _**"RASENGAN!"**_

"Bagaimana dia bisa-"

_**Duarr!**_

Rasengan tersebut menghantam tanah dengan keras dan menimbulkan asap pasir berwarna coklat dan lubang yang cukup besar dengan diameter 3 sampai 4 meter. Untuk sesaat Minato mati langkah, tapi dia berhasil menghindari serangan rasengan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Hah?, aku terkejut dengan serangannya barusan, padahal dia sudah terkena pukulanku dan terhempas jauh tapi ia masih bisa menggunakan Kagebunshin, yang mengejutkanku lagi adalah Naruto bisa menaruh Bunshinnya dimana saja, terbukti ia menyerangku dari atas dengan menggunakan Bunshin dan Rasengan, aku akui dia sangat cekatan dalam hal menggunakan Kagebunshin." Pikir Minato yang berada jauh dari Naruto, ia menghilang dengan memanfaatkan jutsu teleportasinya dan berpindah ke tempat kunai yang ia lemparkan pertama kali, kunai tersebut menancap di pohon, kurang lebih jaraknya 100 meter antara pohon dengan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dengan sendirinya, "Aku harus tetap focus, seranganku barusan bisa dihindari oleh ayah, jika shinobi biasa mungkin akan terkena jutsuku tadi, tapi yang sedang ku lawan sekarang adalah _Si kilat kuning_ dari Konohagakure, mungkin julukan itu pantas untuk ayah" Pikir Naruto dengan tetap focus dan melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

Terlihat Minato yang sedang berdiri dibalik pohon, kuda-kuda siap menyerang telah ditunjukkannya, kemudian ia mengambil kunai yang tertancap di pohon tersebut dan berlari menuju Naruto. "_**SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **_Minato berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melempar 1 shuriken ke arah Naruto, dan shuriken tersebut menjadi banyak, mungkin 100 shuriken yang menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. "Bagaimana aku bisa menghindari shuriken sebanyak itu!?" Pikir Naruto terkejut dengan serangan Minato yang tiba-tiba datang ke arahnya. "Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus mencoba jurus baruku, yang baru saja aku pelajari dengan elemen anginku, "_**FUUTON KAMIKAZE!**_ "

"Fuuton?"

Angin yang sangat dahsyat membentuk tornado, putarannya setara dengan resonansi rasengan,shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu milik Minato, hanya mengenai pusaran tornado tersebut dan terlempar ke berbagai arah.

**TRNGG-TRNGG-TRNGG**

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu tingkat atas, lumayan juga." Angin itu membuat pohon-pohon dan rerumputan di area itu, seperti melayang-layang. Shuriken yang dilempar Minato tersebut menancap di berbagai sudut dan tempat, dan bukan hanya itu beberapa kunai juga tertancap di sekitar Naruto, "_**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU: ON!"**_

"Yosh dengan begini, akan segera aku mulai." Ucap Minato tersenyum, kelihatan dari mimik wajahnya ia bersemangat.

"Dengan mode biasa, aku tidak bisa tenang, aku harus membuat Ayah sibuk, dengan begitu aku bisa pindah ke mode sennin, kemudian jari Naruto membentuk plus (+) sepertinya ia akan menggunakan jutsu biasa. _**"TAJU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **_KeluarlahClon/Bayangan Naruto, berjumlah 20 bayangan dan berlari menuju Minato yang terlihat sudah siap menerima serangan Naruto, "Majulah?"

1 bayangan menyerang dari depan, Minato menghindar dan memukulnya, dari belakang muncul 2 bayangan, dari samping muncul 5 bayangan dari arah kanan dan kiri, Minato dengan mudah menyerang dan menghindar, dengan elegan dan smart, ia hanya membaca pergerakan setiap clon yang dinilainya terlihat monoton dan berurutan, hal itu membuatnya dengan mudah menghindar dan menyerang sekaligus.

Naruto terlihat focus dan berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan energi alam untuk dijadikan mode sennin. Dia berulangkali menghirup dan mengeluarkan udara dari hidung dan mulutnya, "Sebentar lagi." Pikirnya.

Kemudian ia berdiri dengan kuda-kuda yang sangat siap "Yosh!"

Melihat Naruto berubah mode, menjadi mode sennin, Minato terkejut bukan main "Naruto? Bisa menguasai mode sennin!? Aku tidak menyangkanya itu adalah Mode yang cukup sulit untuk dikuasai, hanya Jiraiya sensei lah yang bisa menguasai Mode tersebut, apa Jiraiya sensei yang sudah mengajarkannya kepada Naruto?" Pikir Minato, dengan melihat Naruto yang berada di hadapannya kurang lebih 8 meter.

_**SLING…**_

Minato berpindah tempat dengan jutsu teleportasinya dan menyerang Naruto dari samping dengan tiba-tiba, Minato mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto dan berusaha memukulkannya, lalu ia menyadari keberadaan Minato yang berterleportasi dengan cepat dan kemudian Naruto menengok ke arah Minato, dan menghindari serangannya, "Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan ayah?" Ucapnya singkat. Naruto bergerak ke belakang sedikit dan memegang lengan Minato dengan kuat. "Kuat sekali genggamannya?" Batin Minato.

Dari samping Naruto muncul 1 bayangan dengan sendirinya dan bayangan tersebut mengisi chakra biru di tangan kanannya _**"RASENGAN!"**_

Tangan Naruto bergerak dan mengincar bagian perut Minato, "Gawat, jika seperti ini terus aku bisa terkena serangan Naruto" Batin Minato dalam hatinya, dia terlihat panic dan memikirkan cara agar dia bisa lolos dari genggaman erat Naruto. _**"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"**_

Lagi-lagi Minato berpindah tempat dengan cepatnya, kali ini dia berada di belakang Naruto dan bersiap-siap menyerang _**"RASENGAN!"**_

Tumbukan pun tidak bisa dihindarkan, kedua Rasengan mereka beradu satu sama lain, Serangan ayah dan anak tersebut menimbulkan ledakkan yang cukup besar sampai membangunkan seseorang yang dari tadi tidur di pohon di sekitar situ.

"Ha?"

_**BRUKK**_

Pria tersebut jatuh dari pohon "Are? Siapa yang ada disana?" dia melihat Naruto dan Minato yang sedang bertarung, Pria tersebut berambut putih dengan 2 garis merah di wajahnya serta selalu membawa gulungan besar yang diletakkan di punggung bagian bawah.

"Naruto dan Minato?, sedang apa mereka?" Pikir Jiraiya yang melihat mereka dari semak-semak belukar.

Naruto dan Minato terlempar dan terhempas beberapa meter, mereka menjauh membuat jarak mereka semakin jauh, "2 Rasengan yang saling bertumbukan akan menimbulkan suatu ledakkan dan penggunanya akan terhempas jauh, jadi 2 rasengan bertipe sama yang saling bertumbukkan akan sama kuatnya dan berakhir imbang." Batin Minato yang sudah berdiri dari hempasan itu.

Naruto juga terlihat sudah berdiri dari hempasan tersebut,

"Aku harus menyerang dengan taijutsu." Pikir Naruto yang berusaha mencari cara akan bisa memukul ayahnya, soalnya dari tadi ia belum bisa memukul ayahnya. Dia hanya membuat ayahnya sedikit kewalahan.

Lalu Naruto berlari ke arah Minato dengan cepat, _**"TAJU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **_Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya kali ini 100 bayangan ia keluarkan dengan mode yang sama (sennin). Dan setengah diantaranya membuat Rasengan biasa. "Yath!"seru Naruto.

"Ini terlihat sulit, Bunshin Naruto berjumlah lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya, dan bukan hanya itu beberapa diantaranya membawa rasengan." Pikir Minato yang terlihat memikirkan cara agar dapat menghindari serangan Naruto. 100 bayangan melawan 1 pun tidak bisa dihindarkan.

1 2,3,4,5,6,7 dan seterusnya, bayangan Naruto pun perlahan-lahan berkurang, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenainya?" Pikir Naruto yang berada di salah satu Bunshinnya. _**"RASENGAN!"**_ Teriak salah satu clon Naruto dan menghempaskan Rasengan ke arah Minato. Minato dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan cara berteleportasi dari kunai 1 ke kunai 2, begitu pun seterusnya, bayangan Naruto semakin berkurang tersisa 10 bayangan saja. "Baiklah mungkin aku akan menggunakan jutsu yang sudah lama tidak aku gunakan, hehe." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"_**SHISHI RENDAN!" **_

6 Naruto meluncur ke bawah dengan menendang Minato ke atas, Dshh. "Yosh!" Kemudian 1 Naruto bergerak ke atas dengan memanfaatkan punggung rekan bayangannya."Dengan ini aku akan berhasil!"

_**SLING..**_

Tendangan kaki Naruto tidak mengenai Minato, lagi-lagi dia menghindar dengan jutsu teleportasi. "Aku sudah memperkirakannya ayah!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto asli memukul Minato dengan tangan kanannya, "Yath!, rasakan ini!" Seru Naruto. Minato pun tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena pukulan Naruto, ia terlempar jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekitar 20 meter, kekuatan Naruto saat mode sennin sangat kuat, power tangannya setara dengan pukulan Tsunade/Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku mengenai ayah. Yosh!" Batinnya senang.

Minato yang terkena serangan Naruto hanya terdiam dan berusaha berdiri kembali, dalam batinnya "Tidak mungkin Naruto, menghafal tata letak dari masing-masing kunai, walaupun dia berhasil menghempaskan 1 pukulan, tapi pukulan ini sangat sakit." Minato hanya tersenyum dan terlihat senang dengan perkembangan anaknya yang tidak terduga.

"Baiklah aku akan bersungguh-sungguh Naruto." Ucap Minato sambil melepas jubah putihnya.

"Kau benar Minato, kau harus bersungguh-sungguh melawan Naruto, karena Naruto adalah Shinobi yang sangat kuat." Batin Jiraiya yang mendengar perkataan Minato meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh (100 m).

Naruto terlihat sangat tenang dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, dia berusaha membaca pergerakan Ayahnya untuk serangan selanjutnya. "Tetap focus, untuk melawan ayah aku harus santai dan tenang, aku tidak boleh menyerang dengan asal-asalan."

"Hiarashin no Jutsuku masih aktif sekitar 30 menit lagi, chakraku terus berkurang, tidak ada pilihan lain aku akan menggunakannya "_**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU LEVEL 3"**_

Aura di tubuh Minato tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berwarna kuning sedikit keemasan, warna kuning itu menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya.

_**AURA YANG SANGAT MENAKUTKAN TAPI SANGAT CERAH**_

"Level 3? Apa kau tidak berlebihan Minato?" Batin Jiraiya yang masih mengamati jalannya pertarungan. "Akhir bagi Naruto, dengan Hiraishin no Jutsu level 3, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecepatan Minato, tak seorang pun, jika dia berada di mode itu, aku bisa katakan dia adalah Shinobi tercepat di dunia."

"Seluruh tubuh Ayah diselubungi aura kuning yang misterius, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pikir Naruto yang melihat ayahnya menjadi kuning sedikit keemasan.

_Mode sennin vs Mode teleportasi? _

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu, Naruto?, ini adalah mode teleportasi yang ayah ciptakan sendiri, berbeda dengan Hiraishin no Jutsu sebelumnya yang harus menggunakan kunai untuk berpindah tempat dan berteleportasi, Mode ini tidak memerlukan kunai sehingga penggunanya dapat leluasa berpindah tempat sesuai keinginannya." Ucap Minato, menjelaskan mode teleportasi ciptaannya kepada Naruto.

"Mode teleportasi?"

"Tou-san Kakkoi!" Teriak Naruto dengan mata berkelap-kelip, sepertinya ia sangat mengidolakan ayahnya.

"Ha?, hmm tetap focus, Naruto?" dengan perkataan yang baru saja Naruto katakan suasana menjadi lebih nyaman artinya tidak menakutkan.

_**SLINGG..**_

Minato bergerak dengan sangat cepat, kecepatannya hampir setara dengan sinar cahaya matahari. Dia bergerak lurus ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ia berada di depan Naruto dan memukul dagunya,_** DSHH**_

"_**UPPERCUT!" :D**_

Terkena pukulan keras Minato, Naruto terlempar jauh ke atas dan melayang "Cepat sekali dan keras sekali pukulan ayah!"

Serangan Minato belum berhenti ia melompat ke atas dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, Minato memukul Naruto beberapa kali di udara dan mengakhirinya dengan pukulan keras ke arah wajah Naruto _**DSHH. **_Naruto melesat jauh kebawah dan menghantam tanah.

_**DUARR! ARGHH!**_

"Mode senninku kalah dengan mode teleportasi ayah?"

Kerasnya pukulan Minato sampai tidak bisa membuat Naruto bangkit. "Cih, Kuso!, kenapa tubuhku susah sekali digerakkan." Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap berusaha untuk berdiri dan bangkit.

"Aku senang, bisa bertarung dengan ayah, tapi aku lebih senang karena ayah bertarung dengan serius, untuk itulah aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah!" Teriak Naruto yang perlahan-lahan berdiri dengan usahanya.

"Semangat yang bagus?" Ucap Minato tersenyum kepada anaknya.

Jutsu berikutnya. "Aku masih dalam mode sennin mungkin aku masih bisa melakukannya.

"_**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU" **_

"Kagebunshin, apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Muncul 4 bayangan, dan 2 dari 4 bayangan tersebut membuuat Rasengan, tetapi rasengan ini sangat berbeda, Naruto menambahkan jutsu elemen anginnya dalam Rasengan tersebut.

Mata Minato yang melihat jutsu Naruto. Sangat terkejut dengan apa yang berada dihadapannya.

_**SRINGG (Suara Rasen shuriken)**_

"Jutsu apa itu? sejak kapan ia menguasai jutsu itu!" Batin Minato terkejut dalam hatinya.

Jiraiya yang melihatnya pun juga terkejut. "Jutsu macam apa itu!?"

"_**FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!"**_

"Bersiap-siap lah ayah!" Lalu Naruto melempar rasen shuriken tersebut ke arah Minato.

_**SRINGG…..**_

"Ini sangat berbahaya!, _**JIKUKAN KEKKAI!"**_

…_**Tiba-tiba saja jutsu Naruto menghilang dengan sendirinya.**_

"_**FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN, **_menghilang?" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

Tiba-tiba saja di tempat lain terdengar bunyi ledakan yang sangat besar Duarr!, "hampir saja….."

Mode sennin dan mode teleportasi, menghilang dengan sendirinya, mereka berdua sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Hey, Naruto? Apa kau ingin membunuh ayahmu!" Teriak Minato kencang.

"Hahaha, gomen Tou-san!"

"Jadi sudah berakhir, pertarungan yang hebat!" Batin Jiraiya yang berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto terlihat kelelahan dan lemas, ia langsung menidurkan tubuhnya dan memandangi langit yang berada di atasnya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini Tou-san?" Batinnya tersenyum.

"Hmm, mau bagaimana lagi, jadi ini kekuatan Naruto? Aku baru mengetahuinya, selama ini aku sibuk bekerja dan tidak tau perkembangan Naruto, dan setelah bertarung dengannya, aku tau dia benar-benar kuat. Mengenai peringkatnya dia baru saja memulainya (menjadi jonin) jadi pemerintah belum menentukan posisinya, tapi seimbang melawan peringat 10 sepertiku, mungkin dia bisa masuk 20 besar dengan mudah…" Minato hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang baru saja tertidur di padang rumput yang hijau.

Sejuknya angin menerpa mereka berdua _**Hshh**_

_**Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.**_

Sore hari, matahari terbenam meninggalkan secercah cahaya di Negara besar Konohagakure, Naruto dan Minato berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Oke seperti janjiku, aku akan mentraktirmu semangkok ramen." Ucap Ayah Minato.

"Hontou!"

"Hmm." Balas Minato tersenyum.

"Yosh, Iku ze, Tou-san!."

Naruto POV:

Hari ini aku bertarung dengan Ayahku, sudah lama ayah tidak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, terakhir kalinya, ia menghabiskan waktu denganku 3 th yang lalu, ini adalah kenangan yang indah aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Terimakasih Ayah! Batin Naruto sambil melihat punggung ayahnya yang berada di depannya.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 4 END**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong di review ya, saran, kritik dan flame juga saya terima.**

**Jaa ne!**

_**Jutsu hari ini:**_

_**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU : Seribu bayangan/Clon**_

_**TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU : Seribu bayangan berganda**_

_**SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU : 1 Shuriken menyebar menjadi 100 shuriken dengan efek meledak tapi bisa juga tidak meledak, sesuai penggunaannya.**_

_**RASENGAN : Pusaran sepiral di tangan**_

_**FUUTON: KAMIKAZE : Elemen angin yang membentuk tornado/pusaran yang sangat besar **_

_**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU :Teknik teleportasi kecepatan tinggi**_

_**FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN :Rasengan berbentuk shuriken dengan daya ledak yang luar biasa**_

_**JIKUKAN KEKKAI :**_ _**Memindahkan Serangan Lawan di tempat yg sudah ditentukan**_

Apa wordnya masih kurang? Kalau kurang chapter berikutnya akan saya tambahin, jadi tenang saja :D


	5. Chapter 5 (The New Team:Naruto & Sasuke)

Chapter 5 update!

_Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Pairing: NaruSaku (Romance datar/gak kelihatan)_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto sensei_

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 5**

**The New Team: Naruto & Sasuke**

Di Negara besar Konohagakure, Negara dengan populasi penduduk kurang lebih 30 juta orang, dengan kondisi geografis yang cukup luas dan strategis serta banyak pulau dan wilayah yang berada di Negara tersebut.

Naruto membuka matanya, saat membuka matanya ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, keadaan di sekitarnya hening dan sepi hanya tetesan air yang menetes lah yang membuat suara keheningan tersebut menjadi sedikit sirna.

Dia berjalan ke depan tanpa tahu dimana dia berada, dia terus berjalan, berjalan terus sampai akhirnya ia melihat gerbang besar berbahan kayu dan berwarna merah.

"Kurama?" Ucapnya pelan, suaranya mendengung karena memantul di ruangan hampa itu. gemercik air menemani langkah kakinya, Naruto terus berjalan ke depan mendekati gerbang merah yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ha?" Balas Kurama sambil membuka matanya, sebelumnya ia terlihat tertidur dengan posisi seekor rubah yang sedang tertidur.

Kemudian Kurama bangun dengan sendirinya, matanya sayup-sayup menutup dan ekornya bergerak-gerak membelai tubuhnya.

"Ne, Kurama?" Ucap Naruto yang masih berjalan ke arahnya, langkah kakinya pelan dan sangat pendek seperti Naruto sedang sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Nani?" Balas Kurama, sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan tingkah anehnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"Saat Battle 100 berlangsung, jangan sekali-kali kau membantuku ya?" Naruto berbicara kepada Kurama sambil memegang salah satu kayu gerbang yang berwarna merah untuk dijadikan sandaran. Dari tadi Kurama melihat Naruto yang memegangi perutnya."Mungkinkah!?" Pikir Kurama sembari tetap memperhatikan Naruto dengan tingkah anehnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Naruto?" Tanya Kurama penasaran, cakar dari tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mungkin ia sedang berpikir..

"Hm?, kenapa kau baru bertanya, Dattebayou!" Jawab Naruto sedikit keras, ia terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Aku kekenyangan, kurasa aku akan tidur sebentar." Gumam Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai tertutup, ia melihat wajah Kurama yang lama-kelamaan samar dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hey Naruto, hey!" Ucap Kurama keras, namun Naruto sudah terlanjur tertidur dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Aku dimana?" Batin Naruto sambil memandangi langit-langit yang berada di atasnya. Kali ini ia berada di kamarnya, tubuhnya masih terlihat lemas.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku terlalu banyak makan ramen, saat ditraktir ayah kemarin, bahkan aku tertidur di tempat Kurama." Gumamnya sembari memegang perutnya yang sedikit mengembang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto berada di tempat Kurama lagi, Naruto terkejut ekspresinya sedikit berlebihan dengan logat ciri khasnya.

"Kenapa aku kembali kesini, dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto kepada Kurama dari ekspresinya ia sedikit kesal dengan ulah Kurama yang mendadak membawanya ke tempat sepi nan hampa dengan gemercik air dan tetesan air tersebut.

"Hahaha." Kurama hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan dari Naruto yang berisik seperti hewan buas yang berada di dalam kandang. (yang dimaksud mungkin dirinya sendiri)

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto keras, kali ini Kurama terdiam sesaat dan wajahnya mulai menunjukan reaksi yang serius.

"Apa kau serius saat Battle 100 nanti dimulai, kau tidak ingin aku bantu?" Tanya Kurama dengan kepala yang diarahkan ke bawah dan mendekati Naruto.

"Hm, so danne. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja, dan aku yakin aku akan menang dengan kekuatanku sendiri." Balas Naruto penuh keyakinan, sorotan matanya sangat tajam dan terlihat percaya diri, cara bicaranya yang tegas, membuat Kurama tersenyum dingin dan berusaha mempercayai kekuatan Naruto, yang sebelumnya pernah mengalahkannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kepadamu Naruto." Ucap Kurama tersenyum dingin, perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan rompi jonin yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

Kemudian setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Kurama terpikirkan sesuatu, ia berpikir lebih baik Naruto memiliki rekan yang baik dalam kemampuan maupun tekad agar mempermudah jalannya menuju Battle 100 yang diimpikannya.

"Hey, Naruto?" Ucap Kurama singkat.

"Nanii, dattebayou?" Balas Naruto dengan logat ciri khasnya, wajahnya sedikit mengkerut dengan memasang ekspresi konyol yang tidak biasa.

"Aku akan memberi saran kepadamu, lebih baik kau mencari rekanan untuk penyeleksian nanti?" Kurama bicara dengan suara yang cukup serius, ia berpikir bahwa inilah yang dapat membantu Naruto selain dengan kekuatannya.

"Hm? Ide bagus dattebayou, ternyata kau tidak begitu bodoh seperti yang aku pikirkan, hahaha." Jawab Naruto dengan gelak tawanya sambil memaki Kurama dengan caciannya yang sedikit menusuk hatinya.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Teriak Kurama sedikit emosi, tapi ia berusaha menahan emosinya, karena ia tahu Naruto hanya bercanda dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saranmu, aku pergi dulu ya, jaa!" Seru Naruto sembari berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kurama di tempat hening dan kosong tersebut.

**Di area utara (Kota Iwa) tepatnya di tengah kota.**

Jalanan yang ramai di penuhi dengan orang-orang yang berjalan mondar-mandir, pedagang yang berjualan di tepi jalan sampai suasana hiruk pikuk keramaian yang sudah biasa menjalar di tengah kota tersebut. Hal itu sudah biasa untuk Naruto, ia berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dengan bersiul sembari melihat ke kanan dan kiri siapa tahu, ada shinobi/teman dekatnya yang ikut Battle 100, untuk dijadikan rekanan/kelompok.

"Sudah dari tadi aku berjalan menyelusuri jalanan ini, tapi tak satupun shinobi yang aku temui, dimana ya semuanya?" Pikirnya sambil tetap memperhatikan samping kanan dan kirinya. Ia masih berjalan menelusuri jalanan rame tersebut sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan temannya yang mengikuti Battle 100. Ia melihat pria berambut panjang lurus dengan mata putih yang sedang duduk diam di sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berjalan.

"Hey! Neji!" Teriak Naruto keras sambil berlari mendekatinya.

Neji hanya diam dan menunggu Naruto menghampirinya, setelah Naruto berada di depannya, Neji membalas teriakan dari Naruto yang diucapkan sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Balas Neji sambil melihat ke wajah Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

"Eto.. kau berada di area mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hm? Aku berada di-." Belum sempat meneruskan perkataanya Neji mengeluarkan bola yang berada di sakunya.

"Hijau!" Ucap Naruto terkejut, wajahnya memelas dengan menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan, "Kenapa Neji berada di Kumo (area timur) dattebayou." Ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Baiklah, sengkyou dattebayou!" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Neji.

"Hmph!" Jawab Neji singkat.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari rekan yang cocok untuknya yang membawa bola berwarna merah, sama seperti miliknya.

"Eto.., dimana lagi aku harus mencari ya, dattebayou?" Pikirnya sambil tetap berjalan menyelusuri jalanan yang ramai di tengah kota tersebut. Kemudian Naruto melihat Kakashi sensei yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil membaca novel kesukaannya.

"Kakashi sensei!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tanya Kakashi sensei sambil melepas pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Bolehkah aku melihat warna dari bolamu, Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, ia merasa bola Kakashi sensei sama dengannya.

Lalu Kakashi sensei mengambil bolanya dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. "Ini?" Ucapnya singkat.

"Ha!, kenapa kuning, dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto terkejut dengan wajah yang memasang mimic kecewa tangannya memegang kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan melihat ke tanah. "Aku kecewa, dattebayou."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucu Naruto, dan ia ikut-ikutan jongkok. "Jangan begitu Naruto, kau harus mencarinya lagi, lagi pula aku sudah mendapat rekanku sendiri." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum sambil menutup buku yang ia baca dan memegangnya.

"Hm, dare Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Naruto singkat, pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada Kakashi sensei yang berada di depannya. Kemudian mereka berdiri kembali.

_**Sebelumnya.. **_

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota, Kakashi berjalan santai sambil asyik membaca novel kesukaannya karya dari Jiraiya-sama, pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari novel yang masih ia baca, keramaian pun tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, sampai akhirnya datang rival Kakashi yang selalu tersenyum penuh semangat, ia berlari dengan kencang menuju Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Teriak Guy dari kejauhan, ia masih berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ada apa, Guy?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menengok ke arah Guy yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin kau menunjukkan warna bolamu?" Tanya Guy sambil tersenyum dengan kilauan di giginya.

"Hm, ini." Balas Kakashi sembari menunjukkan bolanya yang baru saja diambil dari sakunya.

"Whoaaa!" Teriak Guy keras, matanya bersinar dengan api yang berkobar-kobar di seluruh tubuhnya. "Warna kita sama Kakashi, Kuning!" Ucap Guy sambil menunjukkan bolanya.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kita adalah rekan setim, mohon bantuannya ya Kakashi." Ucap Guy dengan semangatnya yang masih belum pudar malah semakin membara.

"He?, kapan aku menyetujuinya?" Balas Kakashi bingung dengan ekspresi tenang dan malasnya.

Guy tidak memperdulikan Kakashi dan berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja. Swingg..! (Effect berlari Guy yang meninggalkan pasir coklat di belakangnya)

"Dan begitulah kira-kira." Ucap Kakashi sensei yang baru saja menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia alami sebelumnya.

"Sokka?, jadi rekanmu Guru alis tebal ya?, kalau dipikir-pikir kalian duet yang kuat!, dattebayou" Ucap Naruto yang berpikir Kakashi sensei adalah salah satu shinobi rank S dan guru Alis tebal juga shinobi yang sangat kuat, jika mereka menggabungkan kekuatan… mungkin mereka adalah duet terhebat di penyeleksian nanti.

Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Hahaha, aku juga tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti.." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut putihnya yang halus.

"Yosh, aku tidak akan menyerah mencari rekan team." Pikir Naruto sambil mengikat ikatan kepalanya yang sedikir mengendur.

"Baiklah Kakashi sensei sampai bertemu di Battle 100 nanti ya!" Teriak Naruto sembari berlari meninggalkannya.

Kemudian Naruto mengelilingi kota dengan penuh semangat, ia bertemu dengan banyak orang dan shinobi yang mengikuti Battle 100, dia bertemu Shino, Lee, dan Shikamaru, tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang memegang bola yang warnanya sama seperti Naruto.

"Kenapa, Dattebayou!?" Gumam Naruto kesal, kesalnya bukan hanya karena ia belum mendapat rekan tapi dia juga kesal karena berlari terus-menerus mengelilingi kota.

"Huh, huh, huh." Naruto menghela nafasnya, dari caranya menghela nafas, ia begitu kelelahan dengan lari marathon yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kemudian terlihat seseorang yang berjalan menyelusuri jalanan tersebut, daun-daun kering berhamburan tertiup angin, angin tidak hanya meniup daun-daun kering namun juga meniup rambut pemuda yang berjalan di jalan tersebut, ia memakai baju elastic hitam dengan rompi hijau dan memakai jubah berlambang Uchiha.

Naruto yang terengah-engah pun menyadari keberadaan pemuda tersebut dan merasa ia belum pernah melihat pemuda tersebut sebelumnya. Pemuda tersebut terus berjalan dan menghampiri Naruto yang berada di tepi jalan. Pohon yang rindang menghalangi cahaya yang menyinari mereka berdua.

"Dare?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Namaku, Uchiha Shishui desu, yoroshiku, na!" Ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang berusaha bersalaman/menjabat tangan Naruto.

Naruto pun menanggapinya dengan senang, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas jabatan dari Uchiha Shishui.

"Jadi kau 1 clan dengan Sasuke, ya?" Tanya Naruto sembari melepas tangannya dari tangan Shishui.

"Hmph, aku kenal dekat dengannya, kakaknya (Uchiha Itachi) adalah sahabatku." Jawab Uchiha Shishui tersenyum, wajahnya terkesan mirip dengan kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

Naruto berpikir, Shishui-san mempunyai aura yang sangat menakutkan, kekuatannya sangat luar biasa. Sorotan matanya juga tajam. "Ano sa, Shishui-san?, bisakah aku melihat warna bolamu?" Ucap Naruto sedikit malu karena dia baru saja kenal dengan Shisui-san.

"Bola? Maksudmu bola Battle 100." Balas Shisui memperjelas apa yang di tanyakan oleh Naruto.

"Yah!?" Ucap Naruto singkat.

Kemudian Shisui merogoh saku celananya, "are?" Dia mencarinya di semua saku yang berada di rompi maupun celananya. "Maaf Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku tidak membawa bola itu. hehe." Ucap Shishui tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang, datanglah seorang pemuda yang berjalan melewati jalan tempat Naruto dan Shishui sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Are? Itukan Naruto dan Shishui-san, sejak kapan mereka berdua akrab." Pikir Sasuke sembari tetap berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Langkah kakinya sudah dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Shisui, Naruto menengok ke kanan, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke!, Kochi-kochi!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa?" Jawab Sasuke yang terlihat sudah sampai di tempat mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya disini, semoga saja Sasuke mambawa bola berwarna merah sepertiku jika tidak aku akan melakukan penyeleksian tanpa rekan, yang berarti aku akan kesepian." Pikir Naruto dengan membayangkan jika dia kesepian di tengah hutan pada saat penyeleksian nanti.

"Sasuke, aku ingin melihat warna bolamu, Battle 100?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran dan perasaan yang cemas.

"Hmm, bola Battle 100 kah? Ini?"

Pandangan Naruto hanya tertuju kepada bola yang dipegang oleh Sasuke "Whoooaaa!, Yatta-yatta-yatta merah!." Perasaan senang sedang melanda Naruto, tapi ia melampiaskannya di dalam batinnya. Sasuke dan Shishui hanya memperhatikan tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi rekanku, Sasuke apa kau mau?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "Jadi rekan ya? ini bisa berimbas baik bagiku dalam penyeleksian nanti, tapi juga berimbas baik kepada Naruto, hmm berarti ini hanya timbal balik kah? Mungkin ini akan menarik." Pikir Sasuke tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan, mendengar itu Naruto merasa lega dan kembali bersemangat, "Akhirnya aku mendapatkan rekan, ini akan menjadi petualangan yang menyenangkan." Pikir Naruto tersenyum.

**Naruto POV:**

Hebat, aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menjadi rekanku, aku berpikir mungkin kita akan menjadi duet yang hebat, bukan hanya itu duet kami akan mengalahkan duet Kakashi sensei & Guy sensei dan pastinya akan mengguncang Battle 100 nanti…. Kita lihat saja nanti…

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

Di kamar Naruto, jam menunjukkan pukul 05:30.

Naruto bersiap-siap, dia memakai sepatu hitam yang yang selalu dipakai shinobi pada umumnya, tidak lupa baju elastic hitam dan rompi hijaunya, dan Naruto mengambil ikat kepala dan diikatkan ke kepalanya, "Dengan ini sudah siap!"

"_**Hari ini!, akhirnya akan dimulai, petualangan menuju Battle 100!"**_

**To be continue…**

**Chapter 5 END**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong para reader untuk mereview Chapter 5 ini ya!, dengan review, saya akan bersemangat mengerjakan Chapter selanjutnya, tidak salahkan menyisihkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mereview. Baiklah dengan ini saya ucapkan sampai jumpa di Chapter 6!

Jaa ne!


	6. Chapter 6 (P tahap ke 2 dimulai!)

_Terima kasih sudah mengikuti Battle 100 sampai chapter 6, tetap ikutin terus ya ^^_

Chapter 6 update!

_Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Pairing: NaruSaku (Romance datar/gak kelihatan)_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto sensei_

**Chapter 6**

**Penyeleksian tahap ke 2: Dimulai!**

Hari ini adalah waktunya, semua orang terlihat berjalan berbondong-bondong menuju tempat diadakannya penyeleksian Battle 100. Dari area utara sampai timur, semuanya Nampak bersemangat untuk mengikuti penyeleksian tahap ke 2 Battle 100 ini.

**Kantor Hashirama.**

Seseorang berjalan di lorong mendekati pintu ruangan raja Hashirama.

Tok-tok-tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sedikit keras, "Masuklah" Ucap Hashirama sembari menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting negara.

"Permisi, saya ingin melaporkan kepada Hashirama-sama, ini mengenai Battle 100 desu!" Ujar Genma yang berdiri tegap di depan rajanya Hashirama-sama.

"Katakanlah." Ucap Hashirama sambil tetap terlihat sibuk dengan tugas kenegaraanya, yang sudah menumpuk.

"Penyeleksian Battle 100, sudah siap dilaksanakan kapan pun sesuai perintah anda." Jawab Genma tegas dengan rasa hormatnya yang sangat tinggi terhadap raja Hashirama.

"Sokka? jadi akan segera dimulai ya? baiklah laksanakan!" Ucap Hashirama sambil tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya. Ini akan menjadi kontes yang sangat menarik.

"Ha!" Jawab Genma tegas sambil berbalik arah dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**Area utara (Kota iwa)**

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat diadakannya penyeleksian Battle 100, dia hanya mengikuti shinobi-shinobi yang ia pikir tempat dan bolanya sama dengannya, "Aku hanya perlu mengikuti shinobi-shinobi ini." Pikirnya dalam hati, setelah beberapa menit berjalan ia bertemu dengan 3 orang yang ia kenali yang juga sedang berjalan menuju tempat tujuan penyeleksian Battle 100.

Naruto melihat 3 orang aneh, yang membawa senjata aneh juga. "Kelihatannya aku kenal mereka." Gumamnya sambil memikirkan siapa mereka bertiga. Orang di samping paling kanan memakai baju elastic hitam dengan rompi hijau dan membawa 3 gulungan di punggungnya, sedangkan samping kiri terlihat seorang wanita yang berambut kekuning-keningan serta membawa kipas super besar di punggungnya. Dan yang di tengah, ia membawa gentong berwarna coklat yang super besar, rambutnya berwarna kemerah-merahan."

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto sembari berlari mendekatinya. Gaara pun menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu dimana suara itu berasal. Seseorang berambut kuning cukup keren dilihatnya. "Naruto?" Ucap Gaara terkejut, karena melihat Naruto yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Dattebayou" Tanya Naruto tersenyum dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan mengikuti Battle 100, karena aku tahu, kau masih genin." Ucap Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Kau masih beranggapan aku masih Genin? Dattebayou, kau terlalu berlebihan Gaara." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Kemudian Temari menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Jadi kau juga berada di area ini Naruto?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Hmph!" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bicara, ayo cepat." Ujar Kankuro yang menyela pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Sampai bertemu di Battle 100 nanti ya, Naruto!?" Ucap Gaara sembari berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Pasti, Dattebayou!" Jawab Naruto penuh semangat. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan yang mengindikasikan Naruto tampak siap dengan semua ini.

"Jadi Sasuke dimana? Dattebayou." Gumam Naruto sambil melihat-lihat disekitarnya. Dari berlakang Naruto berjalan seorang shinobi dengan lambang uchiha dibelakangnya, ia membawa pedang dan ikat kepala berlambang Konohagakure yang diikatkan dikepalanya. Rompi yang dipakai klan Uchiha memang khusus, dibelakang seharusnya berlambang klan Uzumaki tetapi rompi yang dipakai Sasuke tidak, karena klan Uchiha termasuk keluarga yang sangat disegani dibanyak kalangan dan berjasa saat penundukan 5 negara besar.

Mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, Naruto berbalik arah. "Sasuke" Ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, "Iku ze!" Ucapnya sembari tetap berjalan lurus ke depan. "Hey! Kau bersikap seperti pemimpin Sasuke." Teriak Naruto sembari berjalan menyesuaikan dengan langkah kaki Sasuke.

**Sesampainya..**

Semua shinobi berkumpul disebuah tempat yang cukup luas di depan hutan yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia untuk dijadikan arena penyeleksian tahap ke 2, semua shinobi yang Nampak kuat sudah siap untuk penyeleksian ini. Termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ebisu, salah satu panitia dari penyelanggaraan ini, terlihat sedang meliahati jam yang berada di tangannya, jam menujukkan pukul 05:55, kurang dari 5 menit gerbang menuju penyeleksian akan dibuka. Dan yang datang terlambat akan dieliminasi. "Kurang 3 menit lagi." Pikirnya sambil tetap focus pada jam tangannya. 2 menit-1 menit, hanya hitungan detik lagi sejarah akan berubah. Di semua area pun nampaknya sudah siap untuk segera memulainya. Perlahan-lahan gerbang mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya. Jarum jam menunjukkan kurang dari 5 detik lagi, 5,4,3,2,1. _**Penyeleksian tahap ke 2: dimulai!**_

Semua shinobi berlari menuju arena pertempuran, biar mudah saya akan menyebutnya hutan kematian. Hutan kematian memilik luas 200km2, dipenuhi dengan pepohonan dan kekayaan alam yang sangat melimpah banyak flora dan fauna yang sangat langka dan buas, disini terdapat makanan dan air yang cukup untuk persedian untuk 7 hari kedepan. Dan bukan hanya itu tempat ini akan dipasangi beberapa CCTV dengan teknologi pemancar dari divisi intel (informasi) setiap sudut akan dijaga oleh anggota anbu, untuk memastikan tidak ada kecurangan, serta tim medis juga siap kapan pun untuk pertolongan pertama.

"Hashirama Senju memang raja yang hebat, dia sudah merencanakan ini dari awal di seluruh arena yang terlibat, persiapan sudah matang kita hanya perlu menyempurnakannya sendiri." Gumam panitia yang tengah melihat gerbang dan orang-orang yang berlari memasukinya. Tetapi diantara orang-orang yang berlari, terdapat orang yang hanya duduk santai dan ada juga yang berjalan pelan. "Mereka terlihat santai sekali." Pikir Ebisu yang tidak sengaja melihat shinobi tersebut.

"Itukan Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui!" Ujar Hayate terkejut karena melihat kedua shinobi jenius tersebut.

"Yeah, pasangan shinobi terhebat yang ada di Konohagakure, bahkan ia mampu mengalahkan Jendral A dan adiknya Killer Bee. Bukan hanya itu mereka dilabeli oleh Hashirama senju sebagai shinobi rank ss dan mendapat peringkat yang sangat bagus untuk seorang shinobi muda seperti mereka." Ucap Ebisu kepada Hayate mengenai mereka berdua.

Di dalam hutan kematian. "Ayo Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto sembari berlari diikuti Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya. "Sekarang kau kan yang bertindak seperti pemimpin, Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. "Hahaha, gomen, dattebayou!"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto dan berusaha memalingkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba saja kunai dengan kertas peledak menuju ke arah mereka. "Awas Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto yang menghindari kunai tersebut.

_**Duarr!**_

Ledakannya cukup dahsyat sehingga menghancurkan tanah yang berada di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke. Ada 3 jonin yang menyerang meraka berdua. "Cih, tidak aku sangka ada 3 orang dalam 1 team, apa mereka membentuk aliansi?" Batin Sasuke sambil menatap tajam 3 jonin yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto yang terlihat mencemaskan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, seragan seperti itu tidak akan mampu melukaiku."

"Yosh. Kita akan mendapat 3 bola disini." Ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan. Semangat yang bagus untuk seseorang yang baru saja menjadi jonin.

"Kami yang akan merebut 2 bolamu itu, bocah ingusan!" Teriak salah satu dari 3 jonin tersebut, sembari berlari untuk menyerang. Kemudian 2 orang diantara mereka juga berlari dibelakang satu orang yang berlari terlebih dahulu.

"Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum, ia terlihat senang dengan tantangan pertama ini. "Heee!?" Ucap Naruto sedikit tidak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke, "Tapi aku juga ingin bertarung, Dattebayou!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, Sasuke berlari menuju mereka bertiga. Adu taijutsu tidak dapat dihindarkan. "Kau terlalu meremehkan kami!?" Teriak salah satu shinobi yang berlari menuju Sasuke.

_**Katon: Dai Endan! **_

"Anak itu bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu tingkat atas." Pikir shinobi yang berada di tengah dari kedua teman mereka. Mereka berusaha menghindari serangan api Sasuke, api tersebut membentuk sebuah peluru dengan kecepatan tinggi, peluru tersebut berjumlah 5 dengan diameter 2 meter.

_**Duarr! **_

Ke 3 jonin tersebut meloncat ke atas, dan melancarkan serangan mereka secara bersama-sama.

_**Suiton: Kai hodan!**_

"Suiton?" Pikir Sasuke sesaat, semburan air yang cukup besar menuju dan mengarahnya kepadanya dengan tekanan yang sangat besar sehingga menghancurkan tanah yang berada disekitarnya. "Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto yang terlihat cemas.

"Berakhir kah?" Ucap Shinobi tersebut dengan logat yang sombong.

"Iya berakhir untuk kalian." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang mereka bertiga.

_**Chidori Nagashi!**_

"Tidak mungkin!" Ucap 3 orang tersebut kompak sembari tidak percaya dengan hal yang menimpa mereka. Petir yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke membuat musuh tidak berdaya dan pingsan di tempat tersebut. "Kau berhasil Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Dengan ini kita sudah mempunyai 3 bola dengan 2 bola milik kita jadi 5 bola, tinggal 15 bola lagi." Ucap Sasuke yang menggegam ke 3 bola dari 3 shinobi tersebut.

"Yosh, tetap semangat selanjutnya giliranku! Dattebayou" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang sangat membara.

"Wakata-wakata." Jawab Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**Di tempat lain (pusat pengawasan)**

Itachi dan Shisui sudah mendapatkan 15 bola dari tangan kontestan lain, hal itu sudah diketahui oleh Hashirama senju yang melihat dari CCTV divisi intel. "Mereka benar-benar kuat!" Ucap Hashirama sembari tetap focus melihat-lihat di CCTV. "Mereka akan melewati penyeleksian ini dengan mudah."

Tapi diantara CCTV yang dilihat Hashirama Senju, terdapat 2 orang yang mungundang perhatiannya. "Itukan Uchiha Sasuke, peringkat 20 besar shinobi di Konohagakure. Tapi siapa yang ada disebelahnya?" Ucap Hashirama sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut kuning yang sekilas mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Kemudian Iruka menjawab pertanyaan dari Hashirama yang berada di belakangnya dari tadi.

"Itu Uzumaki Naruto desu, dia baru saja memulainya menjadi jonin."

"Uzumaki? Ohh dari clan Uzumaki ya, apakah dia anak Minato?" Tanya Hashirama tersenyum dan sedikit penasaran dengan kekuatan dari anak Minato tersebut.

"Ha i." Jawab Iruka singkat.

"Dia sedikit menyita perhatianku, aku penasaran dengan apa yang ia miliki." Gumam Hashirama sembari tetap melihat layar yang didalamnya berjalan Naruto dan Sasuke yang Nampak santai dengan penyeleksian ini.

"Naruto membuat Hashirama sama tertarik, ini adalah suatu kebanggan untuk seorang shinobi, Naruto berjuanglah, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu." Batin Iruka sambil tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih berjalan pelan di antara pepohonan yang rindang, mereka terlihat focus dengan apa yang berada di sekitarnya. "Ano ne Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto sedikit keras.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu, telingaku bisa rusak jika kau berteriak disampingku." Jawab Sasuke sedikit emosi tapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikan tingkah Naruto yang sedikit aneh.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita memberi nama untuk team kita dattebayou." Ucap Naruto yang dari tadi terlihat berfikir.

"Jadi ini yang dari tadi dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Pantas saja dia tidak berisik untuk beberapa saat yang lalu." Batin Sasuke pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto seorang.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto bersemangat untuk memberi nama untuk team mereka berdua.

"Nama team kah? Itu ide yang cukup bagus." Balas Sasuke tersenyum dengan dingin, walaupun begitu ia terlihat keren untuk seorang Uchiha.

"Yosh!" Kemudian Naruto terlihat berpikir kembali, untuk menentukan nama yang tepat untuk team mereka.

Di atas pohon terdapat 3 orang yang mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke dari tadi, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat tidak memperdulikannya. "Bagus mereka belum menyadari keberadaan kita." Ucap shinobi dengan kekuatan biasa untuk seorang jonin tersebut.

"Naruto?"

"Aku tahu, kali ini giliranku yang beraksi dattebayou." Ucap Naruto mempelankan suaranya.

"Mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata katak, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sebelumnya." Batin Sasuke penasaran, kemudian ia menanyakannya kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan matamu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Oh kau sudah menyadarinya ya, ini mode sennin, saat kau bertarung tadi aku menyempatkan mengisi energy alam untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap Naruto tersenyum, dengan mode senninnya yang terlihat kuat dalam pandangan Sasuke.

"Mata Naruto terlihat luar biasa, seberapa besar kekuatannya."

Kemudian dari atas pohon, meluncurlah 3 orang dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi menuju ke arah Naruto. Salah satu diantara mereka melempar kunai yang cukup banyak. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke menghindar ke belakang dengan lincahnya. "3 orang lagi ya? ini akan menjadi 8 bola! Dattebayaou" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat apinya yang semakin membara.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat bukan secara jumlah tapi secara kualitas."

"Jangan remehkan kami." Jawab shinobi asing tersebut.

"Mundurlah Sasuke."

"Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh, Naruto?" Pikir Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diperbuat oleh Naruto.

_Aku akan mengalahkan mereka dengan taijutsu pertapa katak, lihat dan perhatikan Sasuke._

"Jangan bercanda!" Mereka bertiga menyerang Naruto dengan kunai yang di pegang di tangan mereka masing-masing, Naruto hanya membaca pergerakan mereka yang dianggapnya sangat lambat dan sangat mudah dibaca. "Ini akan cepat berakhir."

_Dashh_

1 orang terlempar jauh oleh pukulan Naruto yang mengenai dadanya, "Pukulannya keras sekali." Batin orang asing tersebut sembari terlempar jauh dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Hanya 1 pukulan, Nobori bisa kalah?" Batin shinobi asing tersebut, yang melihat rekannya tersungkur tidak berdaya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah." Selanjutnya kedua orang yang tersisa tersebut menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sama dan terlihat kompak.

"Gerakan mereka sangat serasi, tetapi…." Dashh dash

Pukulan Naruto mengenai wajah dan perut mereka berdua, mereka terhempas jauh yang satu mengenai pohon dan yang satunya lagi terseret di tanah, dan pingsan seketika.

"Naruto? Kau kuat." Batin Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerakan yang berkualitas dan tidak sia-sia dari Naruto."

"Yosh!, kita sudah mendapat 3 bola lagi Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjukkan ke 3 bola tersebut kepada Sasuke. "Dengan ini menjadi 8 bola." Pikirnya yang semakin bersemangat menghadapi penyeleksian tahap kedua Battle 100 ini.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat sebentar, di sebuah tepi sungai tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mengalahkan 3 shinobi asing tersebut. Sambil membakar ikan hasil buruan mereka, yang cukup banyak untuk dimakan. Api membakar ikan-ikan tersebut dengan panasnya, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat ngiler melihat ikan besar dan berdaging tersebut.

"Oh ya Sasuke, aku sudah mempunyai ide untuk team kita."

"Nanii?"

"Uzuchi. Dattebayou, hehehe." Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke.

"Uzuchi? Apa maksud dari itu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari membolak-balikkan ikan bakar yang masih dibakar di bara api yang sangat panas itu.

"Uzu untuk Uzumaki dan Chi untuk Uchiha, Dattebayou. Bagaimana bagus tidak?" Jawab Naruto sembari mengambil ikan bakar yang terlihat sudah matang dari proses pembakaran.

Kemudian Sasuke memandangi Naruto untuk sesaat, dari ekspresinya ia terlihat suka dengan nama yang diusulkan oleh Naruto. "Sekarang makanlah dulu, petualangan kita masih panjang, energy sangat berpangaruh nantinya."

"Yokai, dattebayou." Jawab Naruto tersenyum sembari memakan ikan bakar tersebut dengan lahapnya.

****

To be continue

**Chapter 6 END**

Saya akan mengingatkan kepada reader, jika ada yang lupa, tahap pertama sudah dilaksanakan yaitu saat peraturan Battle 100 dimulai (Chapter 3).

Oke, sekian dulu chapter 6, saya menulis per chapternya 2000 word, tapi updatenya cukup cepat jadi tergantung berapa target reviewnya.

Yosh, sampai ketemu di Chapter 7

Jaa ne!


	7. Chapter 7 (Uzuchi team vs Orochimaru )

_Langsung saja selamat membaca ^^_

_Chapter 7 update!_

_Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Pairing: NaruSaku (Romance datar/gak kelihatan)_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto _

**Chapter 7**

**Uzuchi team vs Orochimaru team**

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat sambil memakan ikan bakar, terlihat 3 orang dengan jubah berwarna hitam serta memakai rompi hijau dan ikat kepala Konohagakure, dan diantara mereka terdapat 1 perempuan dan selebihnya adalah laki-laki, mereka berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke, perlahan-lahan dengan senyuman yang licik.

"Aku merasakan chakra yang cukup besar tidak jauh dari sini Orochimaru sama." Ucap laki-laki berkacamata bulat sambil menyangga sedikit kacamatanya. Sehingga tatapannya terlihat misterius.

"Kau juga kah? Kabuto." Jawabnya singkat sembari tersenyum licik.

"Lakukanlah!" Ucap Orochimaru sembari memberi code atau aba-aba kepada Kabuto.

_**Kuchiyose: Edo tense!**_

Tiba-tiba tanah disekitar mereka berdiri, bergetar _dengan_ sendirinya dan keluarlah 4 peti mati dari tanah tersebut yang menuju ke permukaan.

_Krrkk Krrkk bugg._

4 peti mati berwarna coklat dan sangat kusam itu terbuka dan didalamnya terdapat seorang mayat edo tense. 4 orang tersebut adalah Jirobou, Kidomaru, Tayuya, dan Sakon.

"Aku masih hidup!" Teriak Sakon yang terlihat senang. Ekspresi yang sama ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang yang dibangkitkan oleh edo tense tersebut.

Kemudian mereka berlari ke dinding pohon yang rindang dan tingginya mencapai 20 meter, dan berdiri diatas pohon tersebut sambil mengamati Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak merasakan keberadaan mereka.

"7 orang melawan 2 orang. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal hanya demi 8 bola yang mereka ambil dari kontestan lain." Pikir Guren sambil melipat tangannya dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kidomaru!" Ucap Kabuto yang terlihat memberikan perintah. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum dengan licik.

"Yokai!"

Lalu Kidomaru berubah menjadi monster laba-laba berwujud manusia, tangannya berjumlah 6 dan matanya berjumlah 3 butir, ia mengeluarkan bongkahan emas dari mulutnya dan membentuknya menjadi senjata yaitu busur dan anak panah. Kemudian Kidomaru terlihat bersiap menyerang dengan kuda-kuda untuk menghujamkan anak panahnya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Persiapan sudah beres!" Ucapnya sembari menarik busurnya.

Api masih membakar ikan hasil tangkapan mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat puas dengan apa yang mereka makan baru saja.

"Aku kenyang, dattebayou!" Ucap Naruto sembari menidurkan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"Naruto!, tetap focus" Balas Sasuke yang terlihat menasehatinya.

"Wakata dattebayou! hihihi" Jawab Naruto tersenyum sembari memandangi langit biru tak berawan yang berada di atasnya.

_**Kumo senkyu: Suzaku!**_

Akhirnya Kidomaru melepas panahnya dengan power yang cukup besar, kecepatan anak panahnya mencapai 100km/jam.

"Anak panah Kidomaru akan mengenai mereka berdua." Ucap Kabuto sambil menatap tajam Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak bereaksi.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan kami!" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke kompak sembari melihat ke arah 7 orang tersebut dengan jarak kurang lebih 200 m.

_**Susano'o!**_

"Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Kidomaru terkejut dengan pertahanan luar biasa yang diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke.

Panah Kidomaru berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan tangan kanan dari Susano'o Sasuke. Panah tersebut ditangkapnya dengan erat dan kuat.

"Soal panah memanah, akulah yang lebih jenius!" Gumam Sasuke menyombongkan dirinya.

"Oi, Sasuke jangan bertingkah seperti itu dattebayou, ini akan menjadi tantangan yang sulit, 2 melawan 7?" Naruto terlihat sedikit antusias namun ia juga merasakan kecemasan kepada 7 orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Chakra yang luar bisa khususnya untuk mereka bertiga." Tambahnya singkat.

Yang dimaksud oleh Naruto adalah Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Guren. "Dia yang sudah memberiku rompi hijau ini untuk menunjukkan seberapa tekadku, aku akan bertarung dengan serius." Batin Naruto sembari melihat Orochimaru dan memegang rompi hijau yang ia pakai.

"Naruto, mereka datang!" Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto yang terlihat melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Uh." Balasnya singkat sambil melihat 7 orang yang meluncur dengan kecepatan yang tinggi menuju mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka mendarat dan hanya berdiri dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, menurutnya ada yang ganjil dari 7 orang tersebut. "Bukankah panitia Battle 100, sudah mengatakan kuota maksimal per kelompok hanya 3 orang saja, tapi kenapa mereka ada 7 orang. Ini tidak baik." Pikirnya sembari memasang ekspresi yang serius.

Hashirama senju yang menyaksikan lewat CCTV, terlihat focus dengan pertarungan yang tidak terduga tersebut.

"Ini adalah jutsu khusus untuk menghidupkan seseorang, edo tensei, tidak aku sangka ada yang bisa menguasainya selain adikku Tobirama." Gumam Hashirama yang masih terlihat focus terhadap pertarungan yang menurutnya akan berlangsung menarik tersebut.

"Orochimaru ia menempati peringkat 19, shinobi tersebut cukup terampil dalam menggunakan jutsu-jutsu yang langka dan disampingnya adalah Yakushi Kabuto peringkat 57 dengan kemampuan khusus sebagai ninja medis dan analisa yang akurat dan yang terakhir adalah Guren peringkat 40 ia adalah salah satu Kunoichi yang sangat kuat dan disegani di Konohagakure." Batin Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto juga terlihat sudah siap dengan pertarungan ini, ia baru saja mengisi energy alamnya dan masuk ke dalam mode sennin.

"Kita akan membuat mereka berpencar." Ucap Orochimaru yang memerintah Kabuto untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah. Sebaliknya Sasuke beranggapan bahwa berpencar akan menjadi kerugian bagi team Uzuchi.

"Naruto, jangan bergerak terlalu jauh jika kita melawan mereka bersama-sama akan lebih menguntungkan dari pada harus berpencar." Sasuke berbicara kepada Naruto dengan tatapan serius dan dingin.

"Aku tau dattebayou." Jawab Naruto singkat sembari melihat 7 orang tersebut.

"Kita hanya mempunyai 3 bola masing-masing dipegang oleh Orochimaru sama, Kabuto dan aku, sangat merugikan jika kita kalah disini akan tetapi sangat menguntungkan jika kita menang disini, karena mereka mempunyai 8 bola. Yang dipegang oleh bocah berambut kuning itu." Batin Guren yang melihat apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh Orochimaru sama dan Kabuto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kabuto?" Tambahnya singkat.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum licik dan menyangga sedikit kacamatanya. Kemudian ia menggigit jari jempolnya sampai berdarah dan. "Sesuai perintahmu Orochimaru sama."

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

Asap putih seperti awan muncul dengan sendirinya, sesosok hewan Kuchiyose terlihat diantara asap putih tebal tersebut. "Mengamuklah ular berkepala 3!" Teriak Kabuto.

Kemudian ular itu memporak-porandakan tempat tersebut dengan bringas dan luar biasa. Orochimaru dan anak buahnya mundur ke area yang dinilainya cukup aman. Dan salah satu anak buah Orochimaru , Jirobou berlari menuju Naruto dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ular itu berhasil mengelabui penglihatanku dengan asap akibat dari kerusakan yang ia perbuat, tapi dimana Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit khawatir terhadap Naruto.

"Sial, mereka berusaha memisahkan kita berdua tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Naruto lah yang membawa ke 8 bola itu." Gumam Sasuke dengan ekspresi kekecewaan dan kekesalannya.

"Aku harus mengejarnya, dia tidak begitu jauh dari sini." Pikirnya sambil berlari ke depan. Kemudian 3 orang dari 7 orang tersebut menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau bergabung bersamanya, Orochimaru sama dan Guren akan menghabisi Naruto dengan sekejap dan mengambil bola yang ia bawa, dan kau tau kan jika 8 bola itu berhasil direbut oleh mereka. Kau dan Naruto akan gugur." Ucap Kabuto dengan senyum liciknya. Dibelakangnya sudah berdiri kedua anak buah Orochimaru yaitu Tayuya dan Sakon.

Sementara itu Naruto harus menghadapi Guren, Jirobou dan Kidomaru. Orochimaru hanya berdiri bersandar dipohon sambil melipat tangannya dan tersenyum dengan licik.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merebut bola ini, aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh kekuatanku, dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat dan antusias yang tinggi, dia hanya berpikir positif yaitu mengalahkan lawan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Serang dia Jirobou, Kidomaru!" Teriak Guren sembari memperintah kedua anak buah Orochimaru untuk menyerang Naruto. Kidomaru dan Jirobou sudah berubah menjadi wujud keduanya, segel kutukan Orochimaru masih berfungsi dengan baik meskipun mereka sudah lama mati dan baru saja dibangkitkan.

Jirobou mengangkat batu besar dengan bobot sekitar 5 ton yang ia angkat dari tanah, sedangkan Kidomaru hanya bersembunyi di pohon yang rimbun dan rindang.

"Kidomaru ia merupakan ninja type jarak jauh mengingat serangan pertama yang ia lancarkan, dan si gendut ini tenaganya sangat luar bisa dattebayou!" Gumam Naruto sembari melihat batu besar yang akan dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Jirobou sembari melempar batu besar tersebut.

"Hmm, serangan ini tidak akan mampu melukaiku."

_**Kawazu Tataki!**_

_Duarr!_

_Batu yang dilempar oleh Jirobou hancur seketika, oleh serangan Naruto dengan pukulan kataknya ia berhasil menghacurkan batu besar tersebut._

_"Dia berhasil menghacurkan batu besar dengan tangan kosong!" Batin Guren terkejut karena baru saja melihat peristiwa yang mengejutkannya._

_"Kawazu Tataki adalah pukulan dimana beberapa energy alam aku kumpulkan pada satu titik dan melepaskannya dengan kendali dan keakuratan yang harus diasah, dengan kata lain ini persis dengan jutsu milik Neji Hakke Kusho, yang menghempaskan tenaga dalam dengan tangan kanannya untuk membuat dorongan yang dapat menghancurkan apa saja yang menghalangi." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya yang sedikit sombong dan percaya diri._

_"Jangan sombong dulu kisama!" Teriak Jirobou sambil berlari mendekati Naruto._

_"Jadi kau akan melawanku dengan taijutsu, aku akan menggunakan seni bela diri katak, dattebayou!" Ucap Naruto sambil bersiap dan menunggu serangan dari Jirobou._

_Tiba-tiba saja 6 shuriken berwarna kuning ke emas-emasan. Melayang menuju ke arah Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak terlihat menyadari serangan dari Kidomaru tersebut. Dan membiarkannya, arah Shuriken itu melayang seperti boomerang, dari samping atas sedikit ke belakang Naruto, lalu membelok ke arah Naruto dan meluncur deras dari belakang Naruto tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri._

_"Itu akan mengenainya, dasar bodoh!" Ucap Kidomaru yang tersenyum atas keberhasilannya,menurutnya._

_Shuriken tersebut mengenai Naruto dan tertancap dipunggungnya, lalu ia terkapar lemah tak berdaya._

_"Hanya segini kah?" Ucap Guren sambil berjalan menjauhi arena pertempuran tersebut, "Jirobou ambil bolanya." Tambahnya singkat. Lalu Jirobou berjalan mendekati Naruto tetapi hal menarik terjadi._

_Naruto berubah menjadi asap putih. "Kage bunshin?" Ujar Guren terkejut._

_Wingg Brukk._

_Kidomaru jatuh dari pohon tempat ia bersembunyi. "Tinggal 2 lagi dattebayou, yosh!" Ucap Naruto yang masih bersemangat._

_Kemudian ia berjalan menuju arena pertarungan itu lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Guren penasaran._

_"Ini mudah saja, sebenarnya yang kau serang dari tadi hanyalah Kagebunshin. Diriku yang asli sudah bersembunyi terlebih dahulu dari pada rekanmu yang bertype jarak jauh itu, Dattebayou"_

_"Nanii!" Ucap Guren terkejut. "Dia tidak hanya kuat, tapi dia juga cukup cerdik. Aku terlalu meremehkannya."_

_"Selanjutnya kau gendut yang disana!" Teriak Naruto sembari menunjuk jarinya ke arah Jirobou._

_Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, Jirobou terlihat sangat kesal dan marah sekali kepada Naruto. "Apa kau bilang!" Teriak Jirobou sembari berlari ke arah Naruto._

_"Jutsu Edo tense dari Kabuto belum sempurna ya? seharusnya Kidomaru bisa bangkit kembali, kali ini dia melakukan kesalahan yang penting." Pikir Orochimaru yang melihat Kidomaru mati dan tidak bangkit seperti jutsu Edo tense yang seharusnya._

_Jirobou masih berlari menuju Naruto dengan kekesalan dan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Ia memukul Naruto berkali-kali tapi Naruto dapat menghindar dengan gesit dan lincahnya, "ini akan cepat selesai dattebayou!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar dan bersiap-siap menyerang Jirobou kapan saja ia mau._

_Naruto berbalik menyerang kali ini ia berhasil memukul perut Jirobou dengan keras tetapi Jirobou tidak terlempar dan bergerak sedikit pun, Jirobou tersenyum tapi senyumannya tidak bertahan lama, wajahnya di tendang oleh Naruto dengan keras "Tidak ada waktu untuk tersenyum, Dattebeyou!" Teriak Naruto semangatnya semakin membara. _

_Lalu setelah Naruto menendang wajah Jirobou, keluar bayangan dibawah Naruto dan menyerang Jirobou dengan._

_"Rasakan ini." _

_**Odama Rasengan!**_

_Bola spiral biru tersebut dipegang oleh 2 bunshin Naruto, Naruto yang asli masih melayang di udara setelah menendang Jirobou dengan keras._

_Rasengan itu mengenai perut Jirobou, dan dia pun terlempar jauh beberapa meter dari tempat berdiri sebelumnya. Ia menghantam pohon dengan kerasnya dan kalah dengan seketika._

_Naruto mendarat ke tanah, "Yosh aku berhasil Dattebayou!" Batinnya sambil mengepal tangannya._

_"Dia lumayan kuat, akan tetapi dia tidak akan menang melawanku." Pikir Guren sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto pun menatap tajam Guren. _

_ "Akhirnya pertarungan sebenarnya akan dimulai." Ucap Orochimaru tersenyum. Menurutnya inilah pertarungan yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi._

_"Sasuke bagaimana ya?" Gumam Naruto penasaran._

_**Sementara itu pertarungan Sasuke vs Kabuto dkk.**_

_Disini Kabuto belum bisa menguasai mode sennin pertapa ular._

_"Aku mempercayaimu Naruto, jadi jangan sampai mengecewakan aku!" _

_Sakon dan Tayuya sudah berubah bentuk menjadi mode ke 2, oleh segel kutukan Orochimaru, Sakon berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat, mereka membelah dirinya menjadi 2 untuk mempermudah gerakan dan memperbesar kesempatan untuk mengenai Sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya menghindar dengan mengandalkan sharingan yang biasa, yang hanya berfungsi untuk membaca pergerakan musuh. Tayuya mengeluarkan seruling andalannya dan seperti biasa ia memainkan suling tersebut, melodi kematian telah dialunkannya, "Kombinasi Genjutsu Tayuya dan serangan jarak dekat yang dilancarkan oleh Sakon dan Ukon akan memecah konsentrasinya." Ucap Kabuto yang terlihat memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke. _

_Tapi perkiraan dari Kabuto meleset total. Sasuke tidak merasakan dampak apapun dari alunan seruling Tayuya, ia dapat menghindari serangan beruntun dari Sakon dan Ukon._

_"Apa kau sudah selesai!" Ucap Sasuke dengan memukul Ukon, Ukon pun terjatuh ke tanah, melihat itu Sakon tidak terima dan mencoba menyerang Sasuke sekali lagi, tapi usahanya masih sia-sia pergerakan dan analisanya sudah terbaca oleh Sasuke. _

_Dassh_

_Pukulan keras melesat ke wajah Sakon, Sakon pun terhempas jauh dan terseret ke tanah. Lalu Sasuke terlihat akan melakukan sesuatu jari-jarinya membentuk suatu rangkaian, ia akan melakukan Ninjutsu._

_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**_

_Bola api yang cukup besar berdiameter 7-8 meter dihembuskan oleh Sasuke melalui mulutnya, bola api itu mengarah ke arah Sakon dan Ukon. _

_Seruling Tayuya kembali dialunkan kali ini 3 monster muncul tiba-tiba dan melindungi Sakon dan Ukon terhadap serangan bola api yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke._

_"Dia berhasil menangkis Jutsu apiku?" Batin Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun ia masih bisa tersenyum, senyumannya menunjukkan ia sangat percaya diri menghadapi 3 lawan yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya._

_3 monster tersebut berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menyerangnya dengan berturut turut, "Monster ini sangat merepotkan, saat aku menghindar ke tempat lain, monster yang lainnya sudah menunggu di tempat aku akan mendarat dan 1 monster yang satunya menyerang saat aku melayang diudara. Tidak ada pilihan lain aku akan mengeluarkannya lagi."_

_**Susano'o! **_

_Sasuke mengeluarkan susano'onya kali ini wujud susano'o Sasuke lengkap dan membentuk sebuah tubuh, daging-daging mulai menyelimuti tubuh api tengkorak dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dan membentuk wujud susano'o yang asli._

_"Jadi ini ya susano'o dalam wujud yang asli?" Ucap Kabuto singkat sambil memperhatikan susano'o yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, sepertinya ia terkagum dengan susano'o milik Sasuke._

_Susano'o Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan panahnya dan diarahkannya ke Tayuya, alunan melodi seruling dari Tayuya masih dibunyikannya, panah Sasuke mengenai tubuh monster yang melindungi tubuh asli Tayuya, walaupun ia berhasil menahan panah dari Sasuke, namun panah Sasuke tetap menembus badan monster tersebut dan mengenai tubuhnya._

_"Tidak mungkin!?" Ucapnya terkejut dalam hati sambil melihat panah yang menembus dadanya. Tayuya pun kalah._

_"Hm tinggal 2 lagi." Batin Sasuke sembari menatap Sakon dan Kabuto secara bergantian. Lalu Susano'o Sasuke mengeluarkan api hitam yang berada di tangan Susano'onya._

_**Amaterasu! **_

_Seketika itu api hitam yang keluar dari tangan kanan Susano'o Sasuke, langsung menyambar Sakon dan Ukon tanpa ampun, mereka menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Api hitam itu terus menggerogoti bagian tubuh dari Sakon dan Ukon tanpa ampun, api hitam Amaterasu tidak akan pernah mati sebelum mangsa/targetnya benar-banar habis dan hangus. Api yang sangat mengerikan untuk klan Uchiha._

_"Api apa itu?" Batin Kabuto yang terlihat penasaran dengan api hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Sakon dan Ukon._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Sakon dan Ukon hangus terbakar hanya abu yang tersisa di tanah. "Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa mereka hilang dan menjadi abu, padahal tidak sampai 5 menit api hitam itu menyerangnya. Sebenarnya api misterius apa itu?" Kabuto mulai cemas dan ketakutan dengan apa yang ia lihat, api hitam yang sangat mengerikan menurutnya._

_"Serahkan bolamu! Apa kau juga ingin bernasib sama seperti mereka!?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggertak._

_Kabuto hanya tersenyum dengan liciknya, ia hanya berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke dan bergabung dengan Orochimaru. "Ini percuma, aku terlalu meremehkannya. Peringkat 20 besar bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka, dengan kekuatan yang sekarang aku miliki aku belum bisa mengalahkannya, sebaiknya aku tidak gegabah dan bergabung dengan Orochimaru sama."_

_Kabuto terlihat merogoh-rogoh wadah kunai yang berada dibelakang celananya. Kemudian ia mengambil bola berwarna ungu dan menjatuhkannya._

_"Bola asap!?" Ucap Sasuke terkejut. Kabuto hilang tidak berjejak._

_"Sial, dia melarikan diri!" _

_Kabuto meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain, dengan menengok ke belakang apakah Sasuke mengikutinya atau tidak. "Yosh aku berhasil mengelabuinya." Pikirnya._

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

_Sasuke memanggil hewan Kuchiyose, hewan tersebut mempunyai sayap yang membentang lebar, dengan berat sekitar 900 kg dan besar 5 -6 meter. Elang yang mempunyai besar 10 kali lipat dari elang pada umumnya, kemudian ia menaiki elang tersebut dan bergegas mengikuti Kabuto dan mencari keberadaan Naruto. __Di tempat lain…_

_Di tempat yang cukup luas, pohon-pohon yang besar mengelilingi area tersebut, di tengahnya sudah berdiri 2 orang yang terlihat akan bertarung. Naruto dan Guren._

_"Dari peringkat Guren jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan Naruto, akan tetapi sekarang jika seseorang berhadapan dengan Naruto, peringkat tidak bisa memprediksi hasil pertarungan dengan jelas, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik." Pikir Hashirama tersenyum dan melihat layar pengawasan dengan fokusnya._

_Mode sennin Naruto masih terlihat di kedua matanya, "Aku akan menang, Dattebayou!" Batinnya penuh semangat sembari mengencangkan ikat kepalanya._

_**To be continue**_

_**Chapter 7 END**_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca Chapter 7, oh ya saya akan membalas beberapa review yang saya pikir perlu saya jawab._

_by Kirisaki shin_

_Nee.. Mau tanya.. Naruto di sini bisa memakai biju mode? N apakah di sini sasuke gk dingin dan irit bicara? Soalnya dia selalu bicara ama naruto.._

_Kirisaki chan, disini Narutonya sudah bisa memakai biju mode akan tetapi Naruto tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan dari Kurama, dia hanya ingin melawan musuh dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki sendiri._

_Sikap Sasuke yang origin tuh memang begini disni klan uchiha dan keluarganya masih utuh jadi dia gak begitu cuek malah dia care terhadap teman apalagi Naruto. (jadi sok tau gini) XD_

_by titan miauw_

_Kerenn :3_

_Saya sedikit penasaran, 20 bola itu untuk perberapa orang?_

_1 orang? Atau 1 tim ?_

_Kalau 1 timnya lebih dari 2 orang juga tetap target 20 bola? ._._

_Titan san, intinya 1 team itu minimal 20 bola, jika mereka ingin lebih 20 bola juga tidak apa-apa, akan tetapi kalau sudah punya 20 bola mereka hanya berpikir mempertahankannya agar tidak direbut oleh kontestan lain._

_by namikaze senju iqbal_

_lanjut author, apakah naruto sudah bisa memasuki mode biju atau belum? dan sasuke mempunyai EMS atau nggak?_

_Ano sa, Iqbal san, saya tidak tahu kepanjangan dari EMS hehe, tapi kalau bisa masuk mode bijuunya, Naruto sudah bisa. Aku kasih bocoran sedikit mode bijuu akan digunakan ketika Naruto sudah masuk ke Battle 100. _

_Maaf kalau wordnya kependekan, saya sedikit bngung soalnya hehe, lain kali saya usahain biar tambah wordnya._

_Baiklah, saya terlalu cerewet jadinya. saya akan membahas area lain, dan tentu saja area yang dihuni oleh Uchiha Madara. (Chapter 8/9 mungkin)_

_Tidak lupa saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para reader yang menyempatkan membaca Battle 100 dan mereviewnya. tetap review dan ikutin ya.._

_ Yosh baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter 8.._

_Jaa ne!_


	8. Chapter 8 (Naruto vs Guren)

_Chapter 8 update!_

_Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Genre: Adventure/Action_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto _

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto vs Guren**

Sasuke terlihat terbang di langit menggunakan hewan kuchiyosenya, "Sial, aku harus cepat, Naruto berada dalam bahaya." Pikirnya cemas sambil melihat-lihat pepohonan hutan yang lebat yang berada di bawahnya.

Naruto dan Guren saling bertatapan, angin menghembuskan rambut mereka berdua, daun-daun kering juga ikut bertebaran. "Majulah!" Ucap Guren sembari tersenyum, dia terlihat meremehkan kekuatan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Dattebayou!" Ujar Naruto sambil berlari menuju Guren, untuk menyerangnya. Naruto masih berada dalam mode sennin. kedua matanya sangat focus terhadap lawan yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

_**Taju kagebunshin no Jutsu!**_

Naruto mengeluarkan 5 bayangannya, yang masing-masing memiliki kekuatan yang sama dan juga berada dalam sennin mode. Klon Naruto berlari dengan cepatnya menuju ke arah Guren, Guren terlihat membaca pergerakan 5 klon Naruto yang dinilainya sangat cepat dan tidak mudah tebak.

"Ini menarik." Gumam Guren tersenyum, sambil mengeluarkan blades berwarna pink bercahaya dan berbahan crystal. 2 lengannya dipasangi sebuah senjata yang cara penggunaanya seperti tanto.

5 klon Naruto menyerang Guren secara bersamaan, akan tetapi Guren berhasil menebas satu persatu klon dengan mudahnya, asap putih yang timbul karena hilangnya klon-klon tersebut membuat pandangan Guren menjadi terbatas, dan Naruto pun memanfaatkan hal itu dengan menyerangnya menggunakan jutsu yang sangat mematikan.

_**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!**_

Rasen shuriken yang baru saja dibentuk oleh Naruto, langsung dilemparkan ke arah Guren, kecepatan, keseimbangan, daya ledaknya terlihat sangat besar. Jalur dari rasen shuriken itu lurus ke depan dan mengarah tepat kepada Guren.

"Jutsu apa itu!?" Ujar Guren panic, wajahnya mengucurkan keringat dengan sendirinya.

Beberapa reaksi yang sama ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang yang melihat pertarungan yang cukup menarik tersebut. Hashirama hanya tersenyum melihat jutsu yang digunakan oleh Naruto. "Dia jenius." Ucap Hashirama memuji Naruto, karena ia tahu perpaduan elemen chakra dan rasengan sangatlah sulit dikuasai meskipun orang yang berbakat sekali pun.

"Jutsu yang menarik, Naruto kun, sekarang bagaimana kau akan menghindar dari jutsu itu, Guren?" Batin Orochimaru, sembari tersenyum dengan dinginnya.

Rasen shuriken mulai mendekati Guren, Guren pun berlari menjauh dari serangan dengan daya ledak besar tersebut. Akan tetapi ledakan berdaya besar dan pelebaran chakra yang menjadi salah satu keunggulan dari Rasen shuriken menyebabkan, Guren terkena dampak pelebaran chakra elemen angin tersebut dan terserap di dalamnya.

Ledakan yang sangat besar dari Rasen shuriken menimbulkan lubang yang besar dengan diameter 20 m2.

Asap yang sangat tebal sedikit menganggu pandangan, Naruto hanya melihat asap tebal tersebut yang dimana menyelimuti tubuh tempat Guren terkena serangannya.

Setelah asap itu mulai menipis, Naruto mendekat dan melihat dasar lubang yang dilihatnya. Naruto tidak melihat Guren dimana pun. "Dimana dia, dattebayou?" Pikirnya sesaat, akan tetapi dia melihat kepingan-kepingan crystal berwarna pink yang berkilau dan sangat banyak berada di dasar lubang yang ia buat tersebut.

Kemudian kepingan-kepingan itu mulai berkumpul sedikit demi sedikit dan membentuk tubuh manusia, perlahan-lahan namun pasti, dan akhirnya terbentuklah wujudnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Pikir Naruto yang terlihat tercengang dengan jutsu aneh yang digunakan oleh Guren.

Guren terlihat batuk-batuk dan merasakan kesakitan, "Tidak aku sangka aku harus menggunakan jutsu ini, jutsu ini sangat berdampak besar bagi chakra yang aku miliki, mungkin 50% chakraku sudah aku gunakan untuk jutsu ini." Batin guren sambil berdiri dan bangkit kembali.

"50% chakraku sudah habis, aku tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu-jutsu andalanku lagi, sial!"

"Anak itu!" Ucap Guren sembari menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Guren, mempunyai elemen chakra yang cukup unik yaitu crystal, mungkin ini adalah perbuatannya." Gumam Hashirama senju yang dari tadi mengamati jalannya pertarungan.

"Berterima kasihlah kepadaku Guren, eksperimenku berhasil membuatmu menjadi kuat dan menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri, dengan begini aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi Naruto-kun." Ucap Orochimaru sembari bersandar di pohon dan melihat pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung tersebut. Tidak lupa senyum dinginnya yang menjadi ciri khas Orochimaru.

_**Kesho no Yoroi! **_

"Aku akan membuat tubuhku menjadi keras seperti crystal, dan memanfaatkannya untuk beradu taijutsu dengannya, ini akan menarik." Batin Guren sembari berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

Melihat Guren berlari ke arahnya, Naruto terlihat panic.

"Sial mode senninku sudah menghilang, dalam situasi seperti ini taijutsuku mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh besar terhadap tubuhnya, walaupun seperti itu aku akan melayaninya, Dattebayou." Pikir Naruto yang mundur beberapa langkah dan menunggu pergerakan dari Guren.

Setelah berada di depan Naruto, Guren meloncat dan mengkick Naruto dengan kerasnya. Naruto pun menghindar dengan gesit dan lincahnya, tendangan Guren meleset namun terkena tanah yang berada di bawah Naruto, dan dampak serangan itu cukup membuat tanah hancur.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Pikir Naruto sesaat, karena dia tidak mengira pukulan dan powernya sangat bertenaga dan kuat sehingga menghancurkan tanah yang berada di bawah Naruto.

Adu taijutsu pun berlanjut, Guren menyerang secara bertahap walaupun begitu Naruto bisa menghindar."Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, jika ini masih berlangsung lama kelamaan, dia akan mengenaiku dattebayou." Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Guren yang terlihat memprovokasi Naruto, dan terus menyerang Naruto dengan beruntun dan tidak membiarkan Naruto menyerang balik.

_Dash!_

Pukulan keras mendarat ke tubuh Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil membloknya dengan kedua tangannya. Akan tetapi pukulan yang terlalu kuat dari Guren menghasilkan dorongan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Naruto pun terlempar jauh dan berguling-guling ditanah.

"Ini seperti kekuatannya bertambah 3 kali lipat, sebenarnya jutsu apa yang ia gunakan, Dattebayou." Pikir Naruto yang masih berguling-guling di tanah, dan berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Cih! Kuso." Gumam Naruto sembari bangkit kembali. Guren pun hanya tersenyum sombong.

"Kesho no Yoroi adalah suatu jutsu khusus yang aku miliki, dengan memanfaatkan crystal-crystal yang tidak kasat mata dan hanya bisa dilihat jika terkena cahaya matahari, dengan pelindung ini, memungkinkanku bertahan dan menyerang dengan power yang melebihi defense dan attackku yang monoton seperti biasanya." Batin Guren sambil tetap melihat Naruto yang perlahan-lahan berdiri kembali dan bangkit.

"Huh huh," Naruto menghela nafasnya "Aku harus masuk ke mode sennin lagi. Akan tetapi perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk berkonsentrasi supaya aku bisa memasukinya. Yang aku butuhkan hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dattebayou." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat memikirkan suatu cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Guren supaya dia bisa memasuki mode sennin, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?" Gumam Guren yang memperhatikan Naruto dari tadi.

"Yosh, aku mempunyai 1 cara dattebayou, ini perlu aku coba." Pikir Naruto tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya.

_**Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**_

Naruto membentuk jarinya menjadi sebuah code plus, dan keluarlah bayangan yang banyak dan berpencar menuju hutan yang sangat lebat.

"Kenapa dia menyebarkan bayangan sebanyak itu, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan!?" Batin Guren yang tidak menyangka dengan pemikiran Naruto yang dinilainya sangat bodoh, karena kagebunshin yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto hanya menghabiskan chakranya sendiri, di tambah lagi kagebunshin tersebut tidak menyerang Guren, melainkan berpencar ke segala arah.

"Yosh beberapa bayanganku sudah menemukan tempat yang aman untuk masuk ke mode sennin, aku bisa menggunakan 5 bayangan untuk mengisi energy alam, berbeda saat di gunung katak aku hanya bisa menggunakan 2 bayangan saja, dattebayou." Pikir Naruto sambil menatap Guren dengan tajam.

Guren pun berlari menuju ke arah Naruto, dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, namun kau tidak akan menang melawanku!" Teriak Guren sembari menyerang Naruto dengan kunai pink yang berbahan crystal.

"Banyak sekali! dattebayou" Ujar Naruto terkejut dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

Naruto pun berlari-lari seperti layaknya orang yang bercanda, dan menghindari setiap kunai yang datang kepadanya. "Ini terlalu mudah dattebayou." Ucapnya sembari tetap focus kepada kunai yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Bocah kuning itu!?" Guren pun semakin mendekati Naruto dan menghajarnya dengan skill taijutsunya. "Rasakan ini, ini, ini dan ini!?" Teriak Guren yang terlihat bersemangat menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Sial!" Ucap Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tegap walaupun menerima beberapa pukulan yang keras dari Guren.

"Sudah waktunya ya?" Ucap Naruto yang bergerak mundur menjauhi Guren.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang cukup besar dan jubah berwarna merah dengan hiasan api hitam dibawahnya. Dan melipat tangannya sembari tersenyum dengan percaya diri. "Yosh sudah siap." Batinnya dalam hati.

Gulungan yang di pegangnya pun dibuka dan munculah 1 kagebunshin dengan energy mode senninnya dan menghilang seketika, energy alam yang berada dikagebunshin tersebut berpindah ke tubuh Naruto yang asli dan menjadikan Naruto memasuki mode sennin.

Naruto membuka matanya, mata katak pun terlihat di kedua kelopak matanya yang cukup keren dan terlihat luar biasa.

"Lagi-lagi mata itu." Ucap Guren terkejut dan cemas dengan kekuatan Naruto yang memasuki mode sennin.

"Aku bisa melempar rasen shuriken jika aku mau, akan tetapi aku ingin bertarung lebih lama dengannya." Batin Naruto sembari berlari menuju Guren.

Pukulan Naruto langsung melesat ke wajah Guren dengan keras, Guren pun terhempas jauh dan wajahnya mengalami keretakan, yaitu crystal yang melindungi tubuhnya mulai hancur dengan sendirinya.

"Jadi itu ya, yang membuat dia, menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, ia memanfaatkan crystal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya untuk bertahan dan menyerang. Dattebayou." Gumam Naruto sembari focus terhadap Guren yang terlihat bangkit untuk berdiri kembali secara perlahan-lahan.

"Sial, dia berhasil menghancurkan lapisan crystalku dengan 1 pukulan." Gumam Guren sembari bangkit kembali dan berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke masih terlihat terbang dengan elang besar yang dipanggilnya. "Dari tadi aku belum merasakan Chakra Naruto, aku berharap dia bisa mengatasinya. Melawan shinobi dengan peringkat 50 besar seperti Guren dan Orochimaru, aku hanya bisa percaya kepadanya."

"Bagus, tinggal beberapa menit lagi aku akan tiba di tempat Orochimaru-sama." Batin Kabuto tersenyum dengan liciknya sambil meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya.

Beberapa meter dari pertarungan antara Naruto dan Guren, berjalanlah dua shinobi clan Uchiha dengan pelan dan santainya.

"Sudah 22 bola yang sudah kita dapatkan Itachi, ini terasa membosankan." Ucap Shisui sembari berjalan mengikuti langkah Itachi.

"Aku merasakan chakra yang cukup besar, lebihbaik kita periksa terlebih dahulu." Jawab Itachi yang masih berjalan dengan pelan dan santai, kedua shinobi jenius itu pun berlari memanjat pohon untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Shisui dan Itachi melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Guren yang cukup menarik untuk disaksikan dari pohon yang cukup tinggi mereka melihat pertarungan itu berlangsung.

"Ehhh Naruto-kun ya?" Ucap Shisui singkat.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya?" Jawab Itachi yang mendengar perkataan dari Shisui.

"Tentu saja. Tidak lama ini aku bertemu dengannya."

"Souka." Jawab Itachi singkat, sambil tetap focus dengan pertarungan yang berada di bawahnya.

Orochimaru pun sudah menyadari keberadaan dari 2 shinobi yang jenius tersebut. "Akhirnya mereka kesini, aku yakin pertarungan Naruto-kun sudah menarik perhatian mereka." Ucap Orochimaru yang sudah menyadari keberadaan dari Itachi dan Shisui.

_**Soton: Suisho ro no Jutsu!**_

Guren mengeluarkan jutsunya lagi kali ini, crystal pink tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah dan menyelimuti Naruto.

"Apa ini, dattebayou!" Pikir Naruto yang terlihat panic dengan crystal pink yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya dari bawah ke atas.

"Jika crystal itu sudah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto secara keseluruhan, maka Naruto akan berakhir." Gumam Orochimaru yang masih melihat pertarungan tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa, keluar dari jutsu ini. Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bergerak dattebayou." Batin Naruto yang semakin panic dengan keadaannya yang terpojok.

Guren hanya tersenyum dengan sombongnya, "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari crystalku, karena crystalku tidak mudah untuk dihancurkan bahkan dengan serangan terkuat milikmu."

Sekarang Naruto terpojok, dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk lepas dari crystal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tinggal kepala Naruto yang belum tertutupi crystal namun perlahan-lahan crystal tersebut mampu menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Naruto dan mengeras. Naruto pun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan hanya melihat Guren yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Langkah kaki Guren terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, Guren berjalan pelan menuju Naruto yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tau Naruto? Jika aku menghancurkan crystal ini, tubuhmu akan hancur." Ucap Guren dengan ekpresi sombongnya.

"Sial tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto dalam batinnya walaupun jika dilihat dari luar dia Nampak tidak berdaya dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Guren tersebut.

"Aku terlalu meremehkannya dattebayou, dia mempunyai jutsu-jutsu yang cukup berbahaya."

"Akan tetapi, jangan sombong terlebih dahulu dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto dalam batinnya lagi, kali ini tatapannya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Kemudian gulungan yang digunakan Naruto sebelumnya muncul bayangan lagi dan menghilang seketika. "Bagaimana jika aku mendobraknya dari luar!" Teriak Naruto yang berusaha menghancurkan crystal itu dari dalam. Tubuh Naruto mulai berubah menjadi katak namun tidak sepenuhnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi katak.

Retakan-retakan crystal mulai terlihat, perlahan namun pasti dan tidak lama kemudian crystal itu hancur dengan sendirinya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa!" Ucap Guren yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang tidak diduganya yang terjadi di depan matanya begitu saja.

"Yang bisa menjelaskan hanya aku, dattebayou!" Ujar Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat dan tubuhnya mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Aku bertaruh, dengan energy alam yang berlebihan, tubuhku membesar dan menghancurkan crystal pink itu dari dalam karena aku menjadi setengah katak, namun sebelum aku menjadi katak sepenuhnya aku harus menyeimbangkan energy alam agar aku tidak berubah menjadi patung batu katak dattebayou." Pikir Naruto tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya semangatnya kembali seperti sebelumnya kali ini ia terlihat ingin mengakhiri pertarungannya.

"Masih tersisa 2 bunshin lagi yang bersembunyi diatas pohon, aku akan menggunakan 1 bunshin saja dattebayou." Naruto pun kembali masuk ke mode sennin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia tidak merasakan kelelahan, justru sebaliknya ia diselimuti kekuatan dari mata itu lagi. Ini seperti de ja fu." Pikir Guren yang kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya? pertarungan ini akan dimenangkan oleh Naruto." Ucap Itachi tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Guren masih mempunyai kesempatan besar untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini." Balas Shisui yang mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Kau bisa melihatnya disana." Itachi pun menunjukkan jarinya ke arah dahan pohon yang lain yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dahan pohon yang ditempati mereka berdua.

"Itukan! Naruto.." Ujar Shisui yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"So, Naruto diam-diam menyebarkan bunshinnya ke tempat yang dinilainya aman untuk mengumpulkan energy alam dan dipindahkan ke gulungan yang berada di berada di sekitarnya untuk mentransfer energy alam dari bunshinnya untuk kepentingan Naruto yang asli.

"Jadi…."

"Iya, sebelum pertarungan ini berlangsung Naruto sudah memastikan kemenangannya…" Ucap Itachi tersenyum sembari focus terhadap pertarungan yang dilihatinya.

"Ehhh, padahal kau baru saja melihat pertarungan ini, tapi analisamu sangat menarik Itachi.." Jawab Shisui sambil menatap Itachi yang berada disampingnya.

"Yosh, sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang, dattebayou." Teriak Naruto sembari mengeluarkan jutsunya yang sering ia gunakan.

_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**_

Guren pun juga bereaksi dengan serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa bunshinnya yang berbahan dari crystal. Yang berjumlah 4 clon, perang bayangan pun tidak bisa terhindarkan.

Perang klon pun dimenangkan oleh klon Naruto dan 3 bunshinnya berusaha menyerang Guren dengan seni bela diri katak, namun dapat digagalkan oleh Guren dengan menggunakan pedang crystal yang terpasang dilengannya. Naruto dan Guren pun kembali beradu taijutsu.

"Kemenangan sudah di tanganku, dattebayou." Ucap Naruto, sambil memukul Guren, akan tetapi Guren berhasil menghindari pukulan tangan kanan Naruto yang terlihat keras. Guren pun hanya tersenyum, dan saat itulah dia terkena pukulan tidak terlihat cirri khas dari seni bela diri katak.

"Kenapa? Aku yakin pukulannya sudah berhasil aku hindari." Batin Guren yang terhempas dan terseret di tanah karena terkena pukulan Naruto yang sangat keras.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya, dattebayou."

Klon terakhir Naruto yang bersembunyi pun muncul secara tiba-tiba dan meluncur dari atas pohon dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tidak mungkin!"

_**Duarr!**_

Klon tersebut menghujam tubuh Guren dengan kerasnya dari atas ke bawah. Hantaman itu pun membuat tanah disekitar Guren hancur. Guren pun kalah dan pingsan seketika.

"Tidak aku sangka, analisa dari Itachi tepat sasaran dan sangat akurat." Batin Shisui yang memperhatikan akhir dari pertarungan itu.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Kabuto pun tiba. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Orochimaru-sama." Ucapnya sembari berjalan menghampiri Orochimaru.

"Guren gagal." Batin Kabuto yang melihat Guren tidak sadarkan diri. Dan Naruto yang mengambil bola yang dibawanya.

"Yosh, dengan ini 9 dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya.

Dan diwaktu yang bersamaan, datanglah Sasuke dengan hewan kuchiyosenya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Kau telat Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mendarat dan seketika itu hewan Kuchiyosenya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau mengalahkannya Naruto."

"Yeah! Dattebayou.."

"Apa yang akan selanjutnya kita lakukan, Orochimaru-sama." Ucap Kabuto sembari menudukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk sekarang kita harus mundur, lagi pula aku telah menikmati pertarungan yang cukup menghiburku."

"Ha i." Jawab Kabuto mereka berdua pun meninggalkan area tersebut.

"Mereka mundur.." Ucap Sasuke yang melihati mereka dari tadi.

Itachi dan Shisui pun meninggalkan area tersebut, "Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, Naruto." Ucap Shisui sembari meninggalkan area tersebut.

"Pertarungan yang sangat menarik!" Ucap Hashirama senju dengan mata bercahayanya. _Sekarang_ _Aku yakin dengan kemampuannya, Uzumaki Naruto aku akan selalu mengawasi perkembanganmu dari sini.._

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto, mode senninnya mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya dan dia pun terlihat letih dan lelah.

"Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat, untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu." Jawab Sasuke sembari meletakkan tangan Naruto di pundaknya untuk membantunya berjalan.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua hanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut..

_**Area Selatan (Suna)**_

Berada di pinggiran perbatasan, yaitu tempat dengan hutan lebat seperti area Utara (Iwa). Seseorang berjalan dengan santainya. Rambutnya panjang lebat berwarna hitam dengan mata sharingan di kedua matanya. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan 30 bola sejauh ini, dan lawanku hanyalah nyamuk-nyamuk yang kecil dan lemah, aku harus menemukan pesaing yang cocok untukku." Ucap seseorang yang lain tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Gawat itu adalah Uchiha Madara, lebih baik kita kabur dari sini." Ucap ninja jonin yang berada di atas pohon dan tidak sengaja melihat Madara.

Kemudian mereka pun berbalik, dan menjauh dari Madara. Dan pada saat itulah Madara sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kalian menyerahkan bola kalian untukku, jika tidak, kalian akan mati ditanganku?" Ucap Madara tersenyum.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 8 END**

Terima kasih sudah membaca battle 100, chapter 8. Jangan lupa di review, follow & favorite juga akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Saran dan kritik juga boleh. ^^

Baiklah dengan ini saya ucapkan sampai jumpa di chapter 9.

Jaa ne!


	9. Chapter 9 (Final yang terlalu awal)

_Chapter 9 update!_

_Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Genre: Adventure/Action_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto _

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 9**

_**Final yang terlalu awal**_

_**Area Selatan (Suna)**_

Berada di pinggiran perbatasan, yaitu tempat dengan hutan lebat seperti area Utara (Iwa). Seseorang berjalan dengan santainya. Rambutnya panjang lebat berwarna hitam dengan mata sharingan di kedua matanya. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan 30 bola sejauh ini, dan lawanku hanyalah nyamuk-nyamuk yang kecil dan lemah, aku harus menemukan pesaing yang cocok untukku." Ucap seseorang yang lain tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Gawat itu adalah Uchiha Madara, lebih baik kita kabur dari sini." Ucap ninja jonin yang berada di atas pohon dan tidak sengaja melihat Madara.

Kemudian mereka pun berbalik, dan menjauh dari Madara. Dan pada saat itulah Madara sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kalian menyerahkan bola kalian untukku, jika tidak, kalian akan mati ditanganku?" Ucap Madara tersenyum.

Dengan sekejap 3 jonin tersebut, kalah dengan mudahnya di tangan Madara, "Ini bola yang ke 33."

Disamping itu tidak jauh dari Madara, ada seseorang berpakaian persis dengan Madara, namun warna pakaiannya berbeda biru, rambutnya putih seperti Jiraiya dengan bulu-bulu yang terpasang dipakaiannya di bagian pundak tepatnya. Dan ikat kepala sama persis dengan yang digunakan oleh Yamato.

Pria itu berjalan dengan santainya diantara pohon yang lebat dan rindang, ia hanya memandangi langit biru nan tak berawan yang berada jauh diatasnya. "Langit yang indah." Pikirnya.

"Andaikan langit biru dan cerah ini berlangsung terus menerus sampai tidak terdapat awan dan hujan, maka ladang, kebun, dan pertanian di Negaraku tidak akan subur dan gagal panen, jika itu terus terjadi maka Negara ini akan dilanda kekeringan dan bisa diambil kesimpulan yang berarti langit biru ini sebenarnya tidak indah?. Are? Kenapa aku ini memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ada gunanya." Pikir Tobirama yang sedari tadi berjalan santai di bawah pohon yang tinggi dan rindang dan membodohkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian dia berbicara sendiri lagi.

_Kak Hashirama, aku akan memenangkan kompetisi yang kau buat ini dan meneruskan pemerintahan yang sudah kau buat dengan baik ini, aku tidak akan menyerahkan tahtamu kepada siapapun….. untuk sekarang aku sudah mengumpulkan 26 bola, dan tempat mengumpulkan bola ini masih jauh sekitar 100 mil, dan masih tersisa waktu sekitar 6 hari lebih 10 jam. Dan menurutku, aku sudah menginjakkan kaki kananku di Battle 100._

Tapi setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, Tobirama bertemu dengan lawan yang tidak terduga. "Kuso!" Batin Tobirama dengan kecewanya, karena dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan lawan yang bisa dibilang cukup tangguh dan kuat. Uchiha Madara.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan pesaing yang cocok untukku,he." Ucapnya dengan melipatkan tangannya dan tersenyum sombong.

Tobirama pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan bisa dikatakan dia sudah bersiap bertarung dengan Madara.

Dari dahan pohon dan ke dahan pohon lain, terlihat 2 orang yang meloncat-loncat dengan cepat, yang berada di depan adalah pria berambut putih dengan cirri khasnya yaitu menutup mata kirinya. Dan yang berada di belakangnya ialah pria dengan baju elastic berwarna hijau dengan rambut bulat dan berkilau tidak lupa alis tebal yang berada diatas matanya. Mereka adalah Kakashi Hatake & Might Guy.

"Aku merasakan chakra yang sangat besar yang berada tidak jauh dari sini, Guy." Ucap Kakashi sambil berhenti dan berdiri di dahan pohon.

"Kau merasakannya?" Jawab Guy, dengan serius kali ini dia merasa sudah kalah walaupun belum bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki chakra yang luar biasa ini.

"Iku ze!"

"Hmph!"

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

Bukan hanya Kakashi dan Guy saja, Minato dan beberapa orang pun juga merasakan chakra yang sangat besar dan menakutkan itu, dan mereka memutuskan untuk melihat dari mana chakra itu berasal.

Rambut kuning, dengan jubah putih dan baju elastic berwarna biru. Minato sedang menuju ke tempat dimana chakra itu berasal. "Chakra besar apa ini!?" Batin Minato sambil meloncat dari dahan ke dahan lain.

"Aku merasakan chakra yang luar biasa, Brother.." Ucap Killer bee dengan gaya ngerapnya.

"Kau juga Bee?" Jawab Kakaknya A yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka terlihat beristirahat dibawah pohon yang rindang dan sejuk.

Kemudian mereka berdua berdiri, dan hendak menuju ke tempat dimana chakra besar itu berasal. "Apakah ini chakra yang berasal dari shinobi itu?"Pikir A dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang.

Dan di tempat lain, rambut putih panjang, dengan garis merah diwajahnya, serta gulungan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun dia pergi, Jiraiya.

"Akhirnya mereka bertemu." Gumamnya sembari tetap berjalan ke suatu tempat (di tempat Madara dan Senju Tobirama bertemu).

_Note: Jiraiya tidak mempunyai rekan, begitu pun juga dengan Minato._

Di area dengan tanah yang melingkar membentuk seperti lapangan yang cukup luas, dipinggirannya terdapat pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan sangat banyak, angin sepoy-sepoy terus menerpa rambut hitam dan putih mereka berdua, dan ditengah-tengah area tersebut terdapat 2 orang yang berhadapan dengan saling tatap menatap dengan tajam. Madara terlihat melipat tangannya dan tersenyum dengan liciknya, sedangkan Tobirama sudah terlihat bersiap-siap menyerang Madara dengan mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Kakashi dan Guy sudah sampai di tempat tersebut, dan berdiri di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah, disusul Guy yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dan mereka berdua pun melihat ke bawah dimana terdapat 2 orang berambut putih dan hitam.

"Mereka adalah…" Ucap Guy terputus

"Uchiha Madara dan Senju Tobirama…" Ujar Kakashi dengan melanjutkan perkataan Guy.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Minato datang dengan cepatnya dan bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan yang ia rasa nyaman dan jarak pandangan dengan kedua orang yang dilihatnya juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku sudah menduganya chakra ini berasal dari kedua shinobi legendaris tersebut, Madara dan Tobirama." Batin Minato yang melihat ke area dimana kedua orang tersebut berdiri dan saling menatap.

Lalu datanglah A dan Killer bee, serta Jiraiya yang sampai ke tujuannya. "Siapa yang mengira mereka akan bertemu dengan cepat dan terlalu awal, ini bisa dibilang adalah final yang terlalu awal.." Ujar Jiraiya yang sudah berdiri di samping Minato.

"Sensei?" Ucap Minato yang tidak menyangka kehadirannya. "Jadi sensei masuk di area ini ya?" Tanya Minato tersenyum dan dia tidak menyangka Jiraiya akan menempati area yang sama dengannya.

"Lebih baik kita amati pertarungan ini dengan seksama, karena aku yakin ini adalah pertarungan yang sangat menarik." Ucap Jiraiya sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Osu." Jawab Minato singkat.

"Lihatlah pertarungan ini dengan baik-baik Bee." Ucap A yang terlihat focus dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Yokai, Brother,," Jawab Bee yang juga terlihat mengamati Madara dan Tobirama.

"Sebelum bertarung, aku akan menanyakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting kepadamu." Ucap Tobirama dengan nada yang sudah mulai serius.

"Nanii?"Jawab Madara singkat.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan berapa bola?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Hmph, aku sudah mendapatkan 33 bola." Jawab Madara dengan tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Souka?" Jawab Tobirama tersenyum. "Kelihatannya aku kalah bersaing dalam mendapatkan bola." Tambahnya.

"Itu sudah tidak penting lagi, karena kau akan kalah disini Tobirama." Ucap Madara, senyuman liciknya masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Begitu kah? Tapi kau yang akan kalah Madara!" Teriak Tobirama dengan mengeluarkan jutsunya.

_**Suiton: Haran Banzo!**_

Air yang sangat banyak tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit, dari tanah pun juga keluar air dengan sendirinya, volume air itu sangat banyak sehingga membentuk sebuah danau/lautan kecil, daratan tersebut langsung tertutupi oleh air yang membanjiri area itu.

"Airnya akan menuju kesini?" Ucap Minato yang sedang duduk dan melihat ombak besar yang mengarah kepadanya. Dia pun menghilang ke dahan pohon yang berada di atasnya, Jiraiya pun juga berlari ke pohon yang berada didekatnya dan berjalan menuju ke atas pohon tersebut.

"Luar biasa." Batin Kakashi yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan jutsu air yang dikeluarkan oleh Tobirama.

Uchiha Madara menempati peringkat 2 dari 100.000 ninja jonin di Konohagakure, dia sekarang menjabat sebagai dewan keamanan yang mengkordinisir semua area dan wilayah yang berarti dia adalah pemimpin yang mencakup masalah keamana negara, sedangkan Tobirama Senju merupakan adik kandung dari raja Hashirama, dan dia menempati peringkat ke 3 dari total 100.000 ninja jonin yang berada di Konohagakure, sekarang ia menjabat sebagai asisten dari raja Konohagakure yaitu Hashirama, kakaknya sendiri.

Volume air yang sangat banyak membuat area tersebut seperti lautan, ombak air membuat permukaan air menjadi tidak rata dan menggoyang-goyang tempat berdirinya Madara dan Tobirama.

"Air yang sangat banyak, kau memang luar bisa Tobirama." Ucap Madara dengan senyuman liciknya yang memuji jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Tobirama.

_**Suiton: Shisoha!**_

Tobirama mengeluarkan jutsunya lagi, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas secara perlahan-perlahan. Dan ombak air pun perlahan-lahan terbentuk, ombak tersebut membentuk gelombang Tsunami dengan tinggi mencapai 20 meter yang hendak dihempaskan oleh Tobirama ke arah Madara.

"Woy-woy, bukankah ini diluar kemampuan kita."Ucap Guy yang terperanga dengan jutsu gelombang Tsunami yang dikeluarkan oleh Tobirama.

"Luar biasa, gelombang dengan tinggi 20 meter menuju ke arahku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, akan tetapi…." Ucap Madara tersenyum, sembari memikirkan jalan keluar.

Hempasan gelombang Tsunami tersebut mengenai Madara, pohon-pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya ikut hanyut tersapu oleh besarnya tekanan air dari gelombang Tsunami yang dibuat oleh Tobirama.

_**Mokuton: jukai heki!**_

Sebelum Madara terkena oleh gelombang yang sangat dahsyat tersebut, ia mampu mengeluarkan jutsu milik Hashirama yaitu Mokuton/elemen kayu untuk membuat benteng kayu berlapis dengan tinggi 20 meter. Gelombang air itu pun membelah menjadi 2 dan membanjiri area disebelah kanan dan kiri dari Madara, dan area yang tidak terkena air adalah tempat berdirinya Madara yang dibentengi oleh Kayu berlapis dengan tinggi 20 meter tersebut, Madara pun hanya tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Melihat benteng kayu yang terlihat kokoh dan kuat itu, Tobirama pun meloncat dengan tinggi dan melempar air yang berbentuk seperti busur panah, dia mengeluarkan air itu dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak dengan kecepatan yamg lumayan cepat. Kemudian air itu pun mengenai benteng kayu yang dibuat oleh Madara dan mengakibatkan sayatan-sayatan seperti pisau, dan hal itu pun berlangsung terus-menerus sampai benteng itu pun terbelah menjadi 2 dan air yang berbentuk busur itu pun menghujam keras di tempat Madara berdiri.

_**Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!**_

"Sial." Ucap Madara yang terlihat terpojok. Dia pun berkelit dan berusaha menghindari serangan yang mematikan tersebut, mata sharingannya telah aktif dan hal itu pun menguntungkan bagi dirinya karena ia bisa melihat serangan yang akan datang dan memprediksikannya.

"Aku harus membalas serangannya." Batin Madara dalam hatinya kemudian ia bersiap mengeluarkan jutsunya dengan kuda-kudanya yang terlihat sangat siap.

_**Katon: sanryu huashi! **_

Madara mengeluarkan jutsu apinya, 3 naga api dengan panjang sekitar 15 meter dikeluarkannya, serangan itu langsung menuju ke arah Tobirama.

"Hebat!" Ucap Minato yang terkesan dengan pertarungan yang sangat menarik ini.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini. Mereka seperti dewa saja, Tobirama adalah dewa air sedangkan Madara adalah dewa diantara dewa.." Ucap A yang tercengang melihat pertarungan mereka berdua.

"3 naga api yang dikeluarkan bersamaan menuju ke arahku dengan kecepatan yang signifikan." Batin Tobirama, kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan jutsunya.

_**Suiton: Gorugano!**_

Tobirama pun tidak mau kalah dengan Madara dan mengeluarkan jutsu yang hampir mirip dengan Madara yakni naga, namun naga yang dikeluarkan oleh Tobirama terbuat dari air yang berjumlah 1 ekor dengan panjang 60 meter, naga itu pun membuka mulutnya dengan lebarnya dan memakan 3 naga api Madara dengan lahapnya.

"Tobirama tidak mau kalah, dia mengeluarkan jutsu yang luar biasa." Ucap Guy yang tetap focus mengamati pertarungan yang cukup sengit tersebut.

Naga air ciptaan Tobirama pun langsung mengarah kepada Madara. Melihat Naga dengan panjang 60 meter dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi mengarah kepadanya, Madara pun tidak bisa berpikir karena sedikit panic dan mengaktifkan mangkekyou sharingannya.

_**Susano'o!**_

Susano'o pun keluar dengan sendirinya dan menyelimuti tubuh Madara, Naga air ciptaan Tobirama pun menabrak Susano'o Madara dan Susano'o Madara tersebut terhempas jauh karena tidak kuat menahan hempasan Naga air dengan panjang 60 meter dan tekanan yang cukup tinggi, Susano'o beserta Madara pun menghantam pohon dengan keras, sampai pohon itu pun jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Arggh!"

"Tobirama sekarang yang memegang alur pertarungan." Ujar Jiraiya melipat tangannya sambil melihat pertarungan itu berlangsung dengan seksama.

Air masih membanjiri area tersebut mereka berdua berdiri diatas air dengan mengandalkan chakra yang berada di kaki mereka. Lautan yang dibuat oleh Tobirama masih belum menghilang.

"Menarik." Ucap Madara tersenyum sembari berdiri kembali. Susano'o miliknya masih menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Kemudian kedua tangan Susano'nya mengeluarkan pedang biru yang terbuat dari perpaduan antara api biru dan halilintar, dan setelah mengeluarkan 2 pedang, Susano'o Madara pun mengamuk dan menyerang Tobirama secara membabi buta dengan memanfaatkan jangkauan yang luas, serangan yang kuat serta pertahanan yang maksimal dan otomatis yang berfungsi untuk melindingi tubuh asli dari Madara itu sendiri.

Tobirama pun berusaha menghindar dengan berkelit-kelit dengan gesit dan lincahnya dan berselancar di air buatannya, ia memanfaatkan air yang berada di sekitarnya untuk menghindar dan membuat klon air untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia terkena serangan dari kebringasan Susano'o milik Madara.

Kecepatan Tobirama semakin bertambah hal itu memungkinkan dirinya untuk menyerang dan bertahan sesukanya. Dan ia pun mengeluarkan air yang berbentuk manusia dengan tinggi hampir setara dengan Susano'o Madara, tangan raksasa air itu mengepal dan memukulkannya kearah Susano'o Madara.

Dassh..

Raksasa air yang dibuat oleh Tobirama pun hancur dengan sendirinya karena tidak kuat menahan pertahanan dengan kulit yang sangat keras yang menyelimuti tubuh Madara.

"Sial, kulit susano'o itu terlalu keras." Batin Tobirama yang berdiri terombang-ambing oleh lautan air yang berada dibawahnya.

"Sia-sia saja, walaupun ini bukan wujud Susano'o yang asli namun kekerasan kulitnya hampir sama dengan wujud yang asli." Gumam Madara sembari melipat tangannya dan tersenyum. Madara pun melancarkan serangannya lagi kali ini dia melempar pedang yang dipegang oleh Susano'o miliknya dengan bertubi-tubi ke arah Tobirama.

Tobirama pun menghindar dengan berlari seperti berselancar mengarungi lautan buatannya, ke samping kanan, ke samping kiri dengan tujuan menghindari sayatan pedang yang dilempar oleh Susano'o Madara secara terus-menerus.

"Jika seperti ini terus akan menguras chakraku, aku harus memikirkan suatu cara." Ucap Tobirama sembari melihat dan focus terhadap Madara.

Kemudian Tobirama pun menarik Madara dengan air yang berada di bawahnya, Madara pun tenggelam dan terbawa ke dalam air itu, Susano'onya pun menghilang seketika.

Tobirama pun mengeluarkan chakra yang sangat luar biasa, sampai-sampai getarannya dirasakan oleh semua orang yang berada di area Selatan tersebut.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus mengalahkannya, untuk mempermudah jalanku memenangkan Battle 100, karena dia adalah satu-satunya saingan yang kuat dan tangguh." Batin Tobirama yang berenang ke dalam air, tubuhnya pun diselimuti oleh air dengan bentuk menyerupai penguin diikuti oleh 100 ekor lagi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Dia serius?" Ucap Madara yang berusaha berenang ke permukaan. Kemudian 100 penguin tersebut berenang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan menghujam tubuh Madara bertubi, dash dash dash..

Dan untuk mengakhiri serangannya, Tobirama menyatukan seluruh penguinnya dengan tujuan membuatnya menjadi raksasa, penguin raksasa itu masih berada di dalam air, dan meluncur dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi menuju Madara, Tobirama pun keluar dari air tersebut dan berdiri di permukaannya.

Tangannya pun dihantamkan ke air dan di waktu bersamaan,

Duarr!

Penguin raksasa itu meledak dengan sangat keras, sampai airnya tumpah dimana-mana dan menghasilkan hujan yang turun di seluruh area Selatan.

"Korewa!"

"Ledakan yang luar biasa, ini juga akan menimpa kita, Jiraiya sensei!" Ucap Minato yang berusaha meneleport dirinya ke tempat yang aman. Jiraiya pun hanya berdiri di dahan pohon dan mengeluarkan jutsu pelindung yaitu pembungkus katak.

"Ayo kita pergi dari area ini Kakashi!" Teriak Guy yang berbalik arah dan pergi dari tempat posisi berdiri sebelumnya.

Kakashi pun ikut pergi meninggalkan area tersebut agar tidak terkena dampaknya.

Begitu pun dengan A dan Adiknya, mereka pun pergi dan menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena dampak dari serangan tersebut.

"Serangan dengan skala ledakan seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa dihindari, apalagi jaraknya yang sangat dekat, mustahil kau akan selamat dari jutsuku ini Madara." Ucap Tobirama tersenyum, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh air yang menjadi kekuatan utamanya.

Di dalam air yang jauh dari permukaan, Madara masih tenggelam dan tidak sadarkan diri. Gelembung-gelembung air keluar dari mulutnya, yang menandakan dia masih hidup namun dengan serangan seperti itu dia tidak akan mampu berdiri kembali. "Serangan ini, tidak akan membuatku kalah!" Teriak Madara dengan berenang meluncur ke permukaan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Tobirama sembari melihat Madara meloncat dari permukaan air dengan tingginya.

_**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!**_

Api dengan jangkauan luas dan sangat besar menuju Tobirama, "Api ini!" Ucap Tobirama yang berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar/sekedar menghindar. Tobirama pun tersenyum dengan menatap Madara yang masih melayang diudara. "Air melawan api, kau sudah tahu hasilnya Madara!" Teriak Tobirama yang akan mengeluarkan jutsu selanjutnya.

**To be continue..**

**Chapter 9 END**

_Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 9, jangan lupa menyempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview ya.. oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. _

_Jaa ne!_


	10. Chapter 10 (Susano'o vs Dewa air)

_Chapter 10 update!_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Genre: Adventure/Action_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto _

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 10**

**Susano'o vs Dewa air**

Pertarungan masih berlanjut, sebagian besar area selatan sudah di genangi oleh air yang cukup melimpah dengan volume yang sangat besar, hanya 10 % daratan yang belum tergenangi air itu pun di bagian pinggiran area selatan. Dan 90% daratan sudah tertutupi oleh air, yang membuat para kontestan lain kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa hutan ini menjadi lautan?" Ucap salah satu kontestan yang kebingungan dengan air yang menggenangi hutan tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Namun pohon-pohon masih terlihat menjulang tinggi.

Hashirama Senju pun juga merasakan chakra yang besar dari arah selatan. "Pasti ini perbuatan Tobirama, tapi siapa yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini?" Pikir Hashirama.

"Hanya 1 orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini." Hashirama sudah mengetahui lawan yang sekarang dihadapi oleh adikknya.

**Kembali ke pertarungan antar dewa shinobi.**

_**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!**_

Api dengan jangkauan area luas dan sangat besar menuju Tobirama, "Api ini!" Ucap Tobirama yang berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar/sekedar menghindar. Tobirama pun tersenyum dengan menatap Madara yang masih melayang diudara. "Air melawan api, kau sudah tahu hasilnya Madara!" Teriak Tobirama yang akan mengeluarkan jutsu selanjutnya.

_**Suiton: Suijinheki!**_

Tobirama pun juga mengeluarkan jutsu yang hampir sama dengan Madara, jangkauan areanya luas dan volume air yang dikeluarkan juga sangat banyak sehingga dapat mengimbangi jutsu Madara, air dan api itu pun bertabrakan dan menimbulkan uap air yang mendidih.

Madara hanya tersenyum sembari berlari menuju Tobirama, dan bersiap-siap menyerangnya dengan taijutsu dan sharingan biasa. Melihat pergerakan Madara, Tobirama juga ikut berlari dan adu taijutsu tidak bisa dihindarkan. Pukulan demi pukulan terus dilayangkan oleh kedua orang tersebut, dalam hal ini Madara lebih unggul karena ia memanfaatkan mata sharingannya untuk membaca pergerakan dari Tobirama.

Berkali-kali Tobirama menyerang, namun dapat ditangkis dan dihentikan dengan mudah, pukulan dibalas pukulan, tendangan dibalas tendangan begitu pun seterusnya sampai Madara melayangkan pukulannya yang sangat keras ke arah perut Tobirama, Tobirama pun terhempas jauh namun dia tetap berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh saat dia terlempar karena pukulan Madara yang sangat keras tersebut.

"Dengan sharingan, dia bisa membaca pergerakanku dengan mudah. Tapi aku tidak akan diam begitu saja." Batin Tobirama sambil menatap Madara dengan tajamnya.

_**Slingg.**_

Tiba-tiba saja Tobirama sudah berada di depan Madara dengan jarak hanya 20 cm. dan pukulan keras pun dilayangkan oleh Tobirama ke wajah Madara, secara bertubi-tubi. dan diakhiri oleh peluru air yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya dan menghantam perut Madara dengan tekanan yang cukup tinggi dan keras sehingga Madara terhempas jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

"Hiraishin kah? Jadi pada saat adu taijutsu tadi, secara diam-diam dia memasang segel di bagian tubuhku. Untuk berpidah tempat dan berteleportasi. Dasar Tobirama, kau!?" Madara pun berdiri perlahan-lahan, dan hanya melihat Tobirama dengan tatapan liciknya.

Tatapannya tidak menunjukkan ketakutan ataupun perasaan takut, dia hanya berpikir menang dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki sekarang. dan kepercayaan itulah yang membuatnya tidak merasakan sakit saat terkena serangan dari Tobirama, dalam artian Uchiha Madara sudah terbiasa oleh serangan taijutsu, dia hanya bereaksi jika terkena serangan ninjutsu/serangan yang kuat.

"Dia terus menatapku, seolah-olah seranganku barusan tidak ada artinya baginya." Tubuh Tobirama diselimuti oleh air yang mengalir, aura, tekanan, dan chakranya terlihat luar biasa. "Aku harus lebih serius!" Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Chakra yang luar biasa." Ucap Madara yang melihat tubuh Tobirama yang tengah diselimuti oleh air, air yang tidak biasa menurutnya.

_**Sling..**_

Lagi-lagi Tobirama berpindah tempat dengan memanfaatkan tanda segelnya yang ditaruh di bagian tubuh Madara. "Apa kau pikir trik sama akan mempan kepadaku!?" Ujar Madara keras. Sembari berbalik tepat di hadapan Tobirama.

Tobirama hanya tersenyum, "Kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi, rasakan ini Madara!"

"Aku dapat melihatnya, melihat pukulannya dan membaca pergerakannya dengan mudah." Dash dash!

"Nanii!? Kenapa pukulannya bisa mengenaiku dengan mudahnya, apa yang terjadi!" Gumam Madara sambil terhempas dan berguling-guling di air, saking kerasnya pukulan itu, Madara pun terlempar sampai menghantam pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

_**Duarr!**_

"Elemen air yang menyelubungiku ini, berfungsi untuk menyangkal sharinganmu yang berusaha membaca pergerakanku. Yang berarti semua gerakanku sekarang tidak bisa kau baca dengan mudah, dan sebaliknya akulah yang dapat membaca pergerakanmu." Ucap Tobirama dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Jadi begitu ya?" Jawab Madara sambil berdiri kembali untuk membalas serangan dari Tobirama yang baru saja mengenainya. "Serangan ini, tidak mungkin bisa melukaiku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Memang benar serangan lemah seperti itu tidak akan berdampak apapun bagimu, akan tetapi…."

_**Kokuangyou no Genjutsu!**_

Tobirama mengeluarkan jutsu pamungkasnya, yakni jutsu yang membuat area disekitar lawan menjadi gelap, dan Madara tidak bisa melihat apapun yang berada disekitarnya, yang berarti Madara dibuat buta oleh Tobirama dengan jutsu spesialnya. Yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Jutsu apa ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun…?" Gumam Madara yang berdiri di tengah genjutsu kegelapan tersebut dengan perasaan yang kebingungan.

Di samping itu Tobirama sudah berada di area kegelapan yang dibuatnya dan berusaha mendekati Madara untuk menyerangnya. "Ini kesempatanku!" Batin Tobirama sembari memukul perut Madara dengan kerasnya.

_Dash!_

"Arggh! Jutsu ini sangat merepotkan, dia memanfaatkan kegelapan ini dengan menyerangku secara diam-diam, kau ternyata lebih licik dariku ya Tobirama." Gumam Madara sambil memegangi perutnya karena terkena pukulan Tobirama dengan kerasnya.

Dash!

1 Pukulan lagi melayang ke wajah Madara dengan kerasnya. Dash! Dash! Dash! 3 pukulan berturut-turut membuat Madara terjatuh, walaupun begitu dia mampu berdiri sambil tersenyum dengan liciknya.

"Percuma saja, aku tidak akan terluka dengan pukulanmu itu." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku harus berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari jutsu ini. Walaupun pukulan Tobirama tidak berdampak apa-apa bagi tubuhku, namun jika dia memukulku secara terus menerus dan tanpa berhenti, pasti juga akan berdampak kerusakan dibagian tubuhku yang terkena pukulannya.

"Jika pukulan biasa saja tidak berdampak apapun bagi Madara, aku akan menggunakan pedang untuk melukainya." Batin Tobirama dengan ekspresi kekesalannya karena dia tidak mampu melukai Madara sedikit pun dengan taijutsunya.

Kemudian secara diam-diam Tobirama membuat pedang dengan memanfaatkan chakra air dan angin untuk membuat pedang yang berbahan es, namun es yang dibuatnya bukan es sembarangan karena Tobirama menyelimuti es itu dengan chakra khususnya supaya pedang tersebut tidak mudah pecah maupun rusak.

"Dengan ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu Madara!"

_**TCPP! (**_Effect tusukan pedang_**)**_

Kemudian Tobirama mundur dan membiarkan pedang itu menancap di dada Madara. "Sial!" Gumam Madara. Dia pun tersenyum "Jika kau kira ini akan mengalahkanku, kau salah besar Tobirama!" Teriak Madara sembari mengeluarkan chakra berwarna biru, yang berbentuk manusia. Chakra biru itu terus meninggi, meninggi, dan meninggi, tangannya mulai terbentuk kakinya juga mulai terbentuk. Dan puncaknya Madara telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Untuk membentuk sebuah monster bertinggi 79 m. Dengan kekuatan setara dengan bijuu.

_**Susano'o!**_

Kegelapan pun mulai meredup dan menghilang dengan sendirinya. "Kekuatan Susano'o telah membuat jutsuku menghilang dengan sendirinya." Batin Tobirama yang terlihat melihat ke atas, dengan tercengang karena ia tidak menyangka dengan Susano'o yang dilihatnya.

"Apa apaan ini! Kenapa Susano'onya bisa setinggi ini!" Gumam Tobirama yamg mengira perbuatan Madara hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Di satu tempat. Gempa terjadi untuk beberapa saat..

"Itukan? Susano'o?" Ucap Kakashi yang berdiri di dahan pohon sembari melihat Susano'o yang sangat besar dan tinggi tersebut. Jarak tempat pijakan Kakashi dan Guy dengan tempat lokasi Susano'o Madara adalah 2 km. namun dalam jarak yang cukup jauh mereka masih bisa merasakan dampak gempa yang dibuat oleh langkah kaki Susano'o Madara.

"Apakah ini kekuatannya? Ini sangat jauh dari akal pikiran manusia." Pikir Guy dengan wajah tidak percayanya.

"Yang kau katakan barusan, seperti bukan dirimu saja Guy." Ucap Kakashi yang bersikap seperti penasiht Guy.

"Jangan bercanda, aku masih bersemangat Kakashi." Jawab Guy dengan senyumannya, tidak lupa kilauan digiginya.

Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian. Pria berambut putih dengan pakaian berwarna merah serta garis merah yang ada di wajahnya, datang ke arah mereka.

Kakashi dan Guy pun berbalik ke arahnya dan ditemukan lah seorang legenda sannin yang muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Hoi Kakashi? Sejauh ini kau sudah mengumpulkan berapa bola?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan logatnya.

"Jiraiya-sama? Salah satu legenda sannin?" Ucap Guy yang tidak menyangka dengan kehadiran Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka.

Guy pun keceplosan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jiraiya. "20 bola." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri seakan-akan tidak dia mempunyai dosa sedikit pun.

"Woy Guy, apa yang kau lakukan!" Ujar Kakashi yang sedikit kesal, karena ia tahu Jiraiya sedang mengincar bola yang mereka bawa.

"Oh 20 bola kah? Sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk mengikuti penyeleksian ini, namun ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk mengikuti penyeleksian ini, dan dia berjanji untuk melawanku saat Battle 100 nanti. Akan tetapi sekarang aku belum mengumpulkan 1 bola pun dari kontestan lain. Jadi aku akan merebut seluruh bola yang kalian miliki sekarang." Ucap Jiraiya sembari melipat tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Itu tidak akan semudah yang anda pikirkan, Jiraiya-sama." Jawab Kakashi dengan kuda-kuda bertarung diikuti Guy yang berdiri disampingnya.

Jiraiya pun hanya tersenyum. "Souka? Akan tetapi aku akan tetap merebutnya dari kalian berdua." Ucap Jiraiya yang berdiri dengan santainya.

"Aku terpaksa melawan kalian, karena aku tahu tempat ini/area ini sebentar lagi akan hancur karena monster biru yang berada disana." Batin Jiraiya sambil melihat Susano'o milik Madara yang berdiri dengan tegap dan gagahnya.

**Kembali ke pertarungan..**

"Kisama!" Ujar Tobirama. Madara pun hanya tersenyum dengan liciknya sembari melipat tangannya dia berdiri di ketinggian 50 meter dari permukaan tanah.

Kemudian Madara pun mengeluarkan pedangnya yang berada di samping celana dari Susano'onya. Pedangnya pun diayunkan ke arah Tobirama. "rasakan serangan pertamaku ini, Tobirama!" Teriak Madara sambil mengayunkan pedang besar milik Susano'onya. Pedang Susano'o Madara mempunyai tinggi 30 meter dengan berat hampir tidak terbayangkan.

"Sial! Jika pedang itu diayunkan maka sebagian besar area ini bisa hancur karena tebasannya." Ucap Tobirama yang berusaha menghindari tebasan pedang Susano'o Madara yang mengarah kepadanya.

_**Duarrrrrrr! **_

Tebasan pedang itu meleset dari arah yang semestinya, namun tebasan pedang itu merusak apa yang berada di belakang Tobirama. "Jangan bercanda?" Gumam Tobirama yang melihat ke belakang dari mimicnya dia sangat tidak percaya dengan akibat ayunan dari Susano'o yang bertinggi 79 m itu. "Ini mustahil." Ucapnya singkat.

Area yang berada dibelakang Tobirama membelah, tebasan pedang itu membuat belahan yang sangat besar dengan lebar 20 meter dengan panjang hampir 1 km, dan belahan itu membuat air yang berada di tanah mulai berkurang karena terserap dengan sendirinya dan masuk ke belahan tanah tersebut.

"Air mulai berkurang karena tebasan pedang yang diayunkannya, yang berarti aku juga harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku." Gumam Tobirama, tangannya menunjukkan sebuah code yang terlihat akan menggunakan jutsu terbaiknya.

_**Elemen air: Dewa air!**_

Tobirama menghantamkan tangannya ke air dan pada saat itu mulai terbentuklah wujud dari dewa air. Air yang mulai berkurang perlahan-lahan membentuk sesosok tubuh, air yang berada dipermukaan juga ikut naik dan membentuk wujud monster yang luar biasa dan terlihat kuat. Air itu terus naik dan naik sehingga menjulang ke langit, dan pada saat itulah dewa air mulai terbentuk dengan tinggi 70 meter, memiliki tubuh hampir mirip Susano'o Madara, dan memiliki 2 pedang yang terbuat dari es yang dilapisi oleh chakra khusus milik Tobirama. Bukan hanya itu wajah dari dewa air mulai terbentuk dan terlihatlah sosok wajah yang sangat menyeramkan yaitu wajah tengu. Namun Tobirama pun bergumam sendiri karena melihat wajah dewa airnya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Inilah alasanku, tidak ingin menggunakan jutsu ini wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, bahkan aku tidak ingin menatapnya.." Gumam Tobirama sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Jadi ini ya, wujud dari dewa air yang melegenda dan dibicarakan oleh orang-orang itu. dan saat penaklukanmu di Kirigakure, kau menggunakan ini untuk menghancurkan 1 negara. Benarkan ? tapi sayang pada saat itu aku sedang menyerang Kumogakure jadi aku tidak dapat melihat dewa airmu ini beraksi." Ucap Madara tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyaksikannya, karena kau akan mengetahuinya sekarang." Jawab Tobirama yang tengah berada di ketinggian sekitar 50 meter dan berusaha mengendalikan dewa airnya.

"Madara!"

"Tobirama!" Keduanya pun saling berteriak memanggil nama lawannya.

Susano'o dan Dewa air berlari ke arah yang sama, dewa air yang dikendalikan oleh Tobirama mengeluarkan 2 pedangnya, tapi Susano'o lah yang lebih cepat mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan diayunkan ke arah Tobirama, melihat ayunan pedang dari Madara, Tobirama pun menangkisnya dengan kedua pedangnya.

TRNG!(Effect benturan pedang)

Dan kedua monster tersebut saling mengeluarkan powernya untuk memenangkan benturan pedang tersebut dengan dalih memanfaatkan peluang sekecil mungkin untuk menyerang di detik-detik akhir.

Dewa air kalah dalam benturan itu, dan terlihat akan jatuh ke tanah namun dengan skill pengendalian air yang dimiliki oleh Tobirama, dewa air pun dapat tetap berdiri dengan tegap, "Apakah kau pikir aku sudah selesai!" Teriak Madara sambil mendekati dewa air dan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk ke 3 kalinya.

"Rasakan ini, Tobirama!" Teriak Madara dengan sombong dan percaya dirinya.

"Apakah aku akan kalah? Kalah? Kalah?." Gumamnya sembari melihat ayunan pedang dari Susano'o milik Madara yang mengarah tepat kepadanya.

"Jangan bercanda!?" Teriak Tobirama dengan keras.

Dewa air pun bergerak ke kanan, agar dapat menghindar dari tebasan pedang tersebut. Namun kenyataan berbicaran lain, tangan kanan dari dewa air terkena tebasan pedang tersebut dan patah seketika, tangan yang jatuh tersebut membuat tsunami kecil karena tangan dewa air berubah menjadi air.

"Sial! Chakraku mulai habis, dengan chakraku yang sekarang aku tidak dapat menumbuhkan tangan kanan dewa airku." Pikir Tobirama yang panic karena berada dalam posisi yang terpojok.

Tidak disadari pertarungan antar dewa tersebut, sudah menimbulkan banyak korban, para jonin yang mengikuti penyeleksian di area Selatan banyak yang terluka karena dampak dari perang 2 monster tersebut, bukan hanya itu kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan penyeleksian tahap ke 2 ini.

Hashirama pun mengetahuinya karena salah satu anbu yang mengawasi area tersebut datang melapor kepadanya.

"Hashirama-sama, saya akan melapor peristiwa yang terjadi di area Selatan." Ucap Anbu tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakanlah."Jawab Hashirama singkat.

"Sekarang, area Selatan sudah berada dalam kerusakan yang sangat parah, seperti dilanda gempa dan tsunami berskala sangat tinggi, pepohonan banyak yang rusak, tanah berantakan, dan bukan hanya itu para shinobi yang mengikuti penyeleksian Battle 100 ini, banyak yang terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri, dan sebagian besar dari mereka telah menyatakan tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan penyeleksian." Ucap Anbu tersebut dengan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di area Selatan.

"Pasti ini perbuatan mereka, Ini tidak baik, aku harus bergerak cepat." Pikir Hashirama, yang terlihat berpikir untuk menemukan solusi yang tepat.

**Kembali ke pertarungan antar dewa.**

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Tobirama, karena kau gairah bertarungku kembali bangkit. Kau telah menunjukkan seberapa besar tekadmu untuk melawanku, dan aku hargai perjuanganmu itu. akan tetapi walaupun kau berusaha sekeras mungkin , berjuang untuk mengalahkanku, dan bertarung mati-matian untuk menang dariku, itu sia-sia saja. Karena pada akhirnya kau akan kalah. Dan kau tahu? Yang bisa menyeimbangi kekuatanmu hanyalah kakakmu, yakni Hashirama." Ucap Madara sambil melipat tangannya dan berdiri dihadapan Tobirama yang masih terdiam karena tangan dewa airnya terputus oleh tebasan pedang dari Susano'o Madara.

Tanpa disadari Madara menyerang lagi, kali ini tangan kiri dari dewa air terputus lagi oleh tebasan super cepat dari Susano'o Madara, dan hal itu membuat Tobirama terlihat putus asa.

"Apa aku akan kalah? Jika pemerintahan dipegangnya, maka kehancuran negara ini hanya akan menunggu waktu. Dan untuk itu seseorang kalahkan dia." Ucap Tobirama yang terlihat sudah menyerah karena sudah tidak mempunyai chakra lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengakhiri ini! Cukup sudah hanya sampai segini saja, Tobirama."

Pedang Susano'o Madara, mengeluarkan petir berwarna biru dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, pedang itu dihunuskannya ke arah dewa air, dewa air pun roboh seketika dan mencair menjadi air yang sangat banyak sehingga menghasilkan Tsunami yang cukup besar untuk menghanyutkan sebuah kota.

Akhir…..

Madara berjalan menuju Tobirama yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya dan mengambil bola yang ia miliki. "26 bola kah? Cukup bagus." Ucap Madara tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengumpulkan 59 bola berwarna kuning. 26 bola untuk 1 lawan yang sangat tangguh, aku sangat ragu bisa menemukan lawan yang lebih kuat darinya, mungkin aku akan memenangkan Battle 100 yang diadakan oleh Hashirama dengan mudah dan menjadi raja Konohagakure." Ucap Madara sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tobirama yang tak sadarkan diri.

**To be continue..**

**Chapter 10 END**

Oke, terima kasih bagi reader yang menyempatkan membaca dan mereview chapter 10 ini, dan menurut saya ini adalah chapter paling sulit yang saya tulis dari chapter 1-10. Saya izin mau break sebentar karena saya akan menjalankan PKL. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya. Dan saya mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya...

Baiklah sampai ketemu lagi, jaa ne!

Chapter 11: Kolaborasi


	11. Chapter 11 (Kolaborasi)

_Gomen minna! Sudah beberapa minggu break, battle 100 update lagi. Dengan cerita yang lebih seru pastinya (Mungkin) ^^ selamat membaca…_

_Chapter 11 update!_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Genre: Adventure/Action_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto _

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 11**

**Kolaborasi **

**Masih di area Selatan (Suna)**

Hutan hancur luluh lantah, terutama di area tengah, air masih terlihat mengenangi area itu, banyak pohon yang tumbang, dan banyak juga kontestan/peserta yang terkena dampak dari pertarungan antar dewa shinobi tersebut.

3 orang dengan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda masih memandangi satu sama lain, mereka berdiri di pohon dengan ketinggian di atas permukaan tanah yang tergenangi air sekitar 30 meter. Angin sepoy-sepoy menerpa rambut mereka.

Jiraiya terlihat melipat tangannya dengan ekpresi wajah yang sangat santai, dia mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Sokka? aku masih ingat dengan janjiku kepadanya."

FLASHBACK

3 Hari sebelum penyeleksian tahap ke 2: Battle 100 dimulai. 2 orang tengah berjalan dengan santainya di kota iwa, mereka berjalan pelan sembari menikmati matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat. Naruto dan Minato. Ayah dan anak tersebut hendak menuju ke kedai ramen yang berada tidak jauh dari situ, kemudian mereka tidak sengaja melihat pria berambut putih yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati sunset dan menulis novel karyanya.

"Ero sennin!" Teriak Naruto yang memanggil-manggil julukannya yang sedikit melenceng dari orangnya sendiri.

"Hey, Naruto jangan memanggil sensei seperti itu!" Ucap Minato dengan sedikit marah dengan kelakuan anaknya yang dinilai tidak sopan.

"Maafkan Naruto ya, Sensei." Ucap Minato dengan logatnya sambil tersenyum polos.

"Hehehe. Tidak masalah Minato, jadi sudah selesai ya latihannya?" Tanya Jiraiya walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu karena melihatnya sendiri.

"Jadi Sensei melihatnya ya? aku jadi malu hehehe." Jawab Minato sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya.

"Hahaha, itu pertarungan yang bagus. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mengimbangimu Minato." Ucap Jiraiya sambil memalingkan pandangannya terhadap Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya tersipu malu dan salah tingkah, "Jangan berlebihan dattebayou hahaha." Ucap Naruto yang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Sokka? memang benar Naruto sekarang sangat kuat itu semua berkat anda, Jiraiya Sensei." Ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Memang aku mengajarinya beberapa jutsu yang sulit untuk dikuasai namun sekuat-kuatnya jutsu tersebut akan bisa digunakan atau dimanfaatkan tergantung oleh orang yang mengasahnya, aku melihat itu di diri Naruto, dia tidak pantang menyerah dan sekuat tenaga berusaha menguasai jutsu yang aku ajarkan jadi sekarang bisa kau lihat hasilnya." Ungkap Jiraiya dengan jujur tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya cengar-cengir sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah "Aku tidak tahu, ternyata kau bisa memujiku ya, Ero-sennin hahaha." Gumam Naruto yang membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Naruto!" Teriak Minato yang mendengar kata-kata Ero (mesum)

"Sudah sudah, lagi pula Naruto masih mempunyai kekuatan yang belum ia keluarkan." Ucap Jiraiya dengan logatnya kemudian Minato pun tersenyum.

"Sensei, jangan berbicara disini mungkin lebih baik bicara di tempat yang nyaman sambil duduk dan makan sesuatu." Ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Oh begitu ya?" Jawab Jiraiya singkat.

"Tou-san? Bagaimana kalau di ichiraku dattebayou." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, aku sudah janji sebelumnya, bagaimana Jiraiya Sensei?" Tanya Minato.

"Ide yang bagus, ayo kita kesana." Jawab Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Yosha!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan sembari berlari terburu-buru untuk menuju ke kedai ichiraku.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju kedai Ichiraku. Dengan ditemani oleh cahaya sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

Jiraiya dan Minato berjalan dengan langkah yang sama, mereka berdiri sejajar sedangkan Naruto sudah berlari ke depan terlebih dahulu.

"Sensei? Apa yang anda maksud, tentang kekuatan yang belum Naruto keluarkan?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Jadi kau belum tahu ya? kau kan yang menyegel seluruh kekuatan kyubi ditubuhnya." Ucap Jiraiya singkat.

"Memang benar, tapi… aku menyegelnya di tubuh Naruto dengan tujuan agar kota ini aman dan saat aku menyegelnya ditubuh Naruto, tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihatnya." Ucap Minato.

"Sokka?"

"Saat aku melatih Naruto, aku menemukan potensi itu, potensi untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Kyubi dan sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menguasai dan mengendalikan kekuatan luar biasa itu, akan tetapi dia masih ragu untuk menggunakannya karena dia percaya dengan kekuatannya sendiri walaupun kau juga tahu banyak shinobi yang sangat kuat dan melampaui dirinya di Negara ini." Ungkap Jiraiya sambil memandangi jalanan dan masih berjalan dengan pelannya.

Ekspresi Minato pun berubah, dari mimic wajahnya dia terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Jiraiya. "_Naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyubi?_" Batin Minato sambil tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Teriakan seseorang pun mengagetkannya.

"Tou-san, Ero-sennin! Hayaku! Dattebayou."

"Naruto!" (Pembaca sudah tahu alasannya)

_Sesampainya…_

Mereka bertiga sudah terlihat makan mie ramen. "Hei Naruto makanlah yang sopan." Tegur Minato yang berada disamping kirinya, Naruto duduk di tengah sedangkan Jiraiya duduk di paling kanan dekat dengan Naruto.

"Tapi….. SLRP-SLRP-SLRP" Ucap Naruto sembari tetap memakan mie ramen tersebut dengan lahapnya.

"Ahh, Tou-san aku boleh tambah?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat ke Ayahnya.

Minato hanya menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah makanlah sesukamu." Jawab Minato tersenyum.

"Yosha dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan. Semua orang yang berada di ramen tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

SLRP-SLRP-SLRP

"Jiraiya Sensei?" Ucap Naruto yang masih terlihat menikmati ramen ke 3 nya.

"Apa! Naruto memanggilku Sensei." Pikir Jiraiya sesaat. Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Nanii?" Jawab Jiraiya sembari melihat ke arahnya dengan mata yang bercahaya karena dia terlihat senang dengan ucapan dari Naruto yang memanggilnya Sensei.

"Aku ingin melawanmu saat Battle 100 nanti, jadi pastikan Sensei lolos ke Battle 100 ya dattebayou." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan terima tantanganmu, aku pastikan aku akan berada disana nanti." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Naruto? Bukankah itu berlebihan, Jiraiya Sensei menempati peringkat 9 dia lebih kuat dariku." Ucap Minato.

"Aku akan senang jika lawanku berat Tou-san, misalnya seperti Ero-sennin dattebayou haha."

"Naruto!" Akhirnya kesabaran Minato sudah memasuki puncaknya. **Plak! plak!** Dia pun memukul kepala anaknya sendiri

"Itte! Dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Jiraiya pun hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto dengan tingkah lucunya.

FLASHBACK END.

"_Naruto? Aku akan memenuhi janjiku dan menuju ke arena itu untuk melawanmu, jadi tunggu saja_." Batin Jiraiya dalam hatinya.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Ucap Jiraiya, dari ekspresinya dia terlihat meremehkan kekuatan Guy dan Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba saja Guy melesat kencang menuju Jiraiya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Dia cepat." Pikir Jiraiya sesaat.

_**Konoha Senpu!**_

Kaki Guy diangkat keatas dan hampir sejajar dengan kepalanya, kemudian ia melepas tenaganya dengan ayunan yang cukup kuat dan mengarahkannya kepada Jiraiya. Dahan pohon yang ditepati Jiraiya pun patah terkena serangan tersebut. Jiraiya pun berhasil menghindar dan turun ke bawah. Kakashi dan Guy juga ikut turun ke bawah, area yang di tempati mereka bertiga masih tergenang air yang cukup dalam, namun hal itu tidak membuat semangat dari Guy luntur.

"Ayo maju Kakashi!" Teriak Guy bersemangat, semangatnya sangat membara dalam artian dia dalam kondisi yang sangat baik.

Mereka berdua pun berlari bersama menuju kearah Jiraiya untuk menyerangnya secara bersama-sama. Adu taijutsu pun tidak bisa dihindarkan, dengan kata lain Jiraiya dalam masalah karena ia tahu musuh yang berada dihadapannya adalah Shinobi yang sangat handal dalam menggunakan taijutsu.

Tapi Jiraiya hanya tersenyum, dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jutsunya.

_**Kerijizou!**_

Tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh Guy pun menancap di duri rambut putih yang melindungi seluruh tubuhnya sehingga yang terlihat hanya rambut putihnya yang lebat dan terlihat tajam.

"Sial, rambut ini keras, Kakashi!" Teriak Guy yang masih terjebak di rambut putih tersebut.

"Guy? Kau terlalu terburu-buru menyerangnya, kau harus berpikir sebelum bertindak." Ucap Kakashi yang bersiap menyerang Jiraiya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan." Ucap Jiraiya yang berada di dalam rambut putih tersebut, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Kakashi yang sudah mendekatinya.

Kemudian Jiraiya menyerang Kakashi dan Guy dengan jarum putih yang ia buat dari rambutnya dan rambut putih yang tajam tersebut mengarah kepada Kakashi dan Guy.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, gerbang ke 1 terbuka!" Power dan kecepatan Guy membuatnya lepas dari jeratan rambut putih Jiraiya yang terlihat menyusahkan tersebut Guy pun menghindar ke atas dengan memanfaatkan pohon-pohon yang berada disekitarnya untuk berlindung dari jarum putih yang tidak terhitung tersebut.

Di samping itu Kakashi juga sudah memikirkan cara untuk menghidari jarum putih tersebut yang terlihat sangat banyak. "Aku harus menghindar, dari jumlahnya mungkin ini ribuan." Batinnya dalam hati sambil memikirkan jalan keluar.

"Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam air" Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam air dan berenang didalamnya dengan tujuan agar jarum putih tersebut tidak mengenainya.

Guy masih mengamati keadaan dibawahnya, dia masih berdiri di dahan pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari permukaan air. "_Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyelam_?" Batin Guy singkat.

"_Jika melawan mereka bersamaan akan merugikan bagiku, aku harus mengalahkan Kakashi terlebih dahulu_." Batin Jiraiya, kemudian rambutnya kembali seperti semula.

Kakashi pun keluar dari dalam air dan berdiri di permukaan air, Guy turun dan berdiri di samping Kakashi.

"Mereka sudah bergabung kembali." Ucap Jiraiya yang terlihat kecewa, reaksinya dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Kakashi.

"Jadi benar, dia ingin menyerang salah satu diantara kita. Jiraiya-sama sudah mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan kita, dan dia berinisiatif untuk tidak menyerang kita secara bersamaan dikarenakan dia sudah bisa memperhitungkan hasilnya." Ucap Kakashi kepada Guy yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Kakashi?" Tanya Guy penasaran.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain kita harus menyerang dia, aku punya ide." Kemudian mereka membisikkan sesuatu.

"Itu ide yang hebat Kakashi!" Ucap Guy yang terlihat senang sambil tersenyum tidak lupa kilauan di giginya.

"Kelihatannya mereka merencanakan sesuatu." Ucap Jiraiya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "_Tapi aku akan mulai bersungguh-sungguh." _Batinnya dengan semangat yang tidak kalah dari mereka berdua.

"Oke ayo kita lakukan Kakashi!" Ujar Guy dengan semangat masa mudanya yang sedang membara matanya mulai terbakar yang mengindikasikan dia sangat bersemangat hari ini.

Kakashi pun berlari di belakang Guy dan menyesuaikan jaraknya dengan Guy.

"Mereka mencoba menyerangku secara bersamaan?" Batin Jiraiya yang terlihat mundur satu langkah mungkin ia belum siap dengan serangan Kakashi dan Guy yang akan dilancarkan.

Kakashi masih berlari di belakang Guy, dan dia bersiap mengeluarkan jutsunya. Setelah sampai dihadapan Jiraiya Guy pun menyerang Jiraiya dengan taijutsunya yang menjadi serangan andalannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghindar Jiraiya-sama!" Teriak Guy yang menyerang Jiraiya secara bertahap dan memprioritaskan gerakan dan tehnik untuk mengenai Jiraiya dengan peluang sekecil apapun.

"Dia hebat, gerakan dan kecepatannya tidak ada yang terbuang sia-sia." Batin Jiraiya sambil mengamati dan menghindari gerakan Guy yang dinilai sangat menyusahkan. Guy terus menyerang Jiraiya tanpa ampun, namun pukulan dan tendangan Guy dapat dimentahkan dengan mudah. Guy pun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana dia bisa menangkis seranganku dari segala arah ini, apa dia mempunyai 5 mata?" Pikir Guy yang merasa taijutsu andalannya tidak mempan terhadap salah satu legenda sannin tersebut.

Sementara Guy dan Jiraiya sibuk bertarung, Kakashi pun memanfaatkan peluang itu dengan semaksimal mungkin tangannya membentuk suatu pola yang menandakan dia akan menyerang Jiraiya dengan jutsunya.

_**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**_

Naga air keluar begitu saja dengan panjang 15 meter dan menyerang Jiraiya dengan dahsyat.

**Byurrr!**

Suara hantaman antara air dan Naga air pun membuat gelombang kecil, ledakannya cukup besar karena naga air tersebut besar, panjang dan mengandung tekanan air yang dahsyat sehingga ledakan tersebut bisa terjadi begitu saja.

Guy pun masih melihat sekitarnya, Jiraiya tidak ada di tempat yang sebelumnya ia berdiri. Kakashi juga masih mengamati sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, jutsu tadi sangat berbahaya tapi bukan mustahil Jiraiya-sama bisa menghindari jutsu tersebut." Pikir Kakashi sambil melihat dan mengamati daerah sekitarnya.

"Mereka kuat, kombinasi serangan mereka membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Aku tadi terlalu focus dengan serangan Guy dan tidak memperdulikan Kakashi sehingga dia dapat menyerangku dengan leluasa." Pikir Jiraiya yang membungkus dirinya dengan daging katak dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam air.

Jiraiya pun keluar dari bungkus daging katak tersebut dan berenang menuju permukaan.

"Jadi Jiraiya-sama berada di dalam air ya?" Pikir Kakashi yang sudah menduga kejadian tersebut dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kombinasi serangan mereka berdua.

"Lakukanlah Kakashi!" Teriak Guy dengan semangat yang sangat membara.

_**Suiton: Mizu noTatsumaki!**_

Pusaran air tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan air tersebut, hal itu membuat Jiraiya terombang-ambing seolah-olah dia tidak berdaya, dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak, pusaran air ini terlalu cepat." Batinnya dalam hati sambil memikirkan jalan keluar.

"Ini belum berakhir, sekarang Guy!" Ucap Kakashi yang terlihat memberikan aba-aba kepada Guy untuk menyerang Jiraiya.

"Gerbang ke 4 terbukalah!" Teriak Guy keras, tubuhnya menjadi memerah dan air disekitarnya bergetar mengikuti alur dari perputaran tenaga dalam yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Dia pun memasuki air dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. "Yath!" Teriaknya di dalam air.

"Apa yang bercahaya itu?" Pikir Jiraiya yang melihat kilatan hijau, yang mendekatinya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Dash, pukulan yang sangat keras mengenai perut Jiraiya, dia pun tidak bisa bergerak dan pada saat itulah Jiraiya menjadi mangsa hewan hijau yang kelaparan dan sangat buas di dalam air tersebut. Guy menyerang Jiraiya berkali-kali tanpa ampun Jiraiya pun hanya pasrah dan menerima semua serangan yang ia dilancarkan oleh Guy.

"Bagaimana dia bisa secepat ini? Dan lagi padahal ini di dalam air?" Pikir Jiraiya yang kebingungan.

Kakashi yang berada di atas permukaan air pun hanya menganalisa rencananya. "Dengan kecepatan Guy sekarang, Jiraiya-sama akan menjadi makanan empuk bagi hewan hijau yang kelaparan itu." Ucapnya dalam hati setelah beberapa saat Guy pun keluar dari dalam air dan berdiri di atas permukaan air. Tubuhnya pun kembali menjadi seperti semula dia Nampak kelelahan.

"Huh-huh-huh, tidak aku sangka aku bisa mengalahkan Jiraiya-sama" Pikir Guy yang terlihat senang dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Kerja bagus, Guy." Ucap Kakashi yang tersenyum sambil memberikan tanda jempol kepada Guy, ini seperti kebalikannya.

"Huh-huh-huh." Guy masih terlihat terengah-engah sambil membalas tanda jempol dari Kakashi.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, ini kan sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai rekan setimmu." Ucap Guy tersenyum lebar, Kakashi pun membalas senyumannya.

"Kolaborasi kita adalah yang terbaik Kakashi." Tambah Guy singkat. Kakashi pun hanya mengiyakan perkataan Guy tersebut.

Akan tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama, kesenangan dan keberhasilan tersebut hanya ilusi saja, semangat yang sebelumnya mambara pada Guy tiba-tiba meredup entah bagaimana caranya, dia seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Jiraiya berdiri di belakang Kakashi sembari melipat tangannya. Kakashi pun berbalik dan terkejut. "Mustahil" Pikirnya sambil tidak percaya dengan apa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil Kakashi." Jawab Jiraiya yang membaca pikiran Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan dengan seranganku tadi?" Ucap Guy dengan wajah yang masih tercengang karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya keringat mengucur diwajahnya.

"Itu mudah sebenarnya yang kau serang tadi hanyalah bunshin yang aku buat, jadi saat aku menerima serangan kedua dari Kakashi (Pusaran air) aku sudah menyadarinya dan membuat klon dari air untuk mengelabuhimu, dan tubuhku yang asli sudah berenang ke permukaan tanpa disadari oleh Kakashi." Ucap Jiraiya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

Kakashi pun hanya memegangi kepalanya, "Jadi pada dasarnya ini adalah kesalahan Guy yang tidak memeriksa dengan seksama, Guy hanya membuang-buang tenaganya ini semua sia-sia." Pikir Kakashi dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Sebenarnya kolaborasi dari mereka berdua sudah sangat baik, penempatan posisi, pemikiran dan cara mempraktekannya sudah sesuai dengan rencana, tapi aku lah yang sudah mematahkan rencana mereka dari awal. Dan aku bisa ambil kesimpulan, jadi pada dasarnya Kakashi hanya ingin menjebakku agar aku masuk ke dalam air dan memanfaatkan kekuatan Guy untuk menyerangku pada saat aku tidak berdaya di dalam air." Pikir Jiraiya yang berusaha menganalisa serangan kolaborasi antara Kakashi dan Guy.

"Mereka sudah bekerja sama dengan baik." Batin Jiraiya tersenyum.

Kakashi hanya melihat Jiraiya dan Guy terlihat kecewa dengan kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Kakashi pun mundur beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Guy.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, kita harus focus terhadap musuh yang kita lawan sekarang." Ucap Kakashi yang berusaha menenangkan Guy dengan menyentuh pundaknya agar dia bisa bersemangat kembali.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya pun mengambil posisi seperti katak… dan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan pun akhirnya terjadi … Jiraiya mulai bersungguh-sungguh

"Tidak ada waktu lagi aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku." Ucap Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba berubah bentuk menjadi Sennin Mode.

"Ini gawat kita dalam bahaya." Ucap Kakashi cemas. Jiraiya hanya tersenyum.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 11 END**

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus nggak? Saya harap kalian suka, dan jangan lupa review biar saya lebih semangat lagi buat ngerjain cerita ini. Dan menurut para reader siapa yang akan memenangkan battle ini? Jiraiya kah? atau Kakashi dan Guy? disertai alasannya?

Yosh sekian dulu dari Yoshi. Sampai jumpa di chapter 12.

Jaa ne!


	12. Chapter 12 (Sennin mode: Aktifkan!)

_Chapter 12 update!_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Genre: Adventure/Action_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto _

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 12**

**Sennin mode: Aktifkan!**

Di area selatan (Suna) pertarungan antara Jiraiya vs Kakashi & Guy masih berlanjut, tepatnya di permukaan air yang luas mereka terombang-ambing disana, akan tetapi mereka masih berdiri dengan tegap, Jiraiya terlihat mengambil posisi seperti layaknya katak. Matanya berubah menjadi katak, tangan dan kakinya berubah dan berselaput seperti katak dan bukan hanya itu tumbuh janggut putih di dagunya.

"Jiraiya-sama mulai bersungguh-sungguh." Batin Kakashi yang terlihat cemas, ekspresi sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Guy, bagaimanapun juga chakra besar ini melebihi kekuatan normal Guy dan Kakashi.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sengit Kakashi." Ucap Guy yang kembali bersemangat seperti sebelumnya.

**Tempat permerintahan.**

Sementara itu di pusat pemerintahan sedang dalam kondisi yang kritis, Hashirama tidak henti-hentinya berpikir untuk mendapatkan solusi yang tepat dalam situasi yang sedang menimpa area Selatan.

"Ini tidak baik, sekarang yang masih tersisa hanya 8% peserta, mungkin sekitar 200 orang, padahal waktu dan perjalanan masih panjang yakni tersisa sekitar kurang lebih 6 hari, dan masih terdapat banyak masalah disana, aku harus mengadakan rapat." Batin Hashirama yang terlihat pusing sendiri terhadap masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Iruka! Suruh orang yang berkepentingan untuk rapat sekarang." Ucap Hashirama yang memerintah Iruka sambil duduk di kursi ruangannya tempat biasanya dia menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting Negara.

"Baik! Hashirama-sama." Jawab Iruka yang sedari tadi berada dihadapannya, ia pun bergegas untuk keluar ruangan dan memberitahu semua petinggi pemerintahan yang bersangkutan.

"Apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Hashirama-sama?" Pikir Iruka yang berjalan cepat untuk memanggil beberapa petinggi di Konohagakure.

**Kembali ke pertarungan.**

Kakashi dan Guy sedang dalam keadaan bahaya, mereka tengah melawan salah satu legenda sannin dengan kekuatan yang melebihi mereka berdua.

"Jika Jiraiya-sama serius, maka aku juga akan serius." Pikir Kakashi sambil membuka mata sharingannya.

"Sharingan kah?" Batin Jiraiya tersenyum sambil jongkok seperti posisi katak.

"Bagus Kakashi, aku juga akan lebih serius." Ucap Guy dengan logatnya yang seperti biasanya semangat di sepanjang waktu.

Jiraiya bergerak, gerakannya tidak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata. Dia meloncat-loncat di permukaan air seperti kilatan hitam yang tidak terlihat sama sekali, Kakashi dan Guy hanya terdiam dan mata mereka hanya terfokus pada situasi yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Cepat sekali." Pikir Guy yang tercengang dengan gerakan super cepat dari Jiraiya. "Tetap waspada Kakashi" Ucap Guy yang memperingati Kakashi agar tetap waspada yang hanya berada disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu, akan tetapi-….." Pembicaraan Kakashi terputus serangan dahsyat Jiraiya mengenai perutnya dengan keras dan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi…

Wingg (Effect terlemparnya Kakashi karena disebabkan oleh pukulan yang tidak terlihat dan sangat kuat) Kakashi terhempas sangat jauh mungkin jaraknya sekitar 100 meter dari tempat berdiri sebelumnya.

_**Duarrr !**_

Benturan keras Kakashi dengan pohon yang menghentikan hempasan tersebut.

Guy hanya tercengang dan mati langkah, karena gerakan dan serangan yang sangat cepat dari Jiraiya, dia pun berdiri terperanga tanpa melakukan serangan balasan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bergerak secepat itu." Pikir Guy, keringatnya mengucur dengan sendirinya dari wajahnya, semangatnya kembali redup.

Jiraiya masih dalam posisi seperti katak dan dia berada hanya beberapa meter dari tempat berdirinya Guy. Jiraiya pun melihat Guy tatapan yang sangat menakutkan, dia tersenyum namun senyumannya menandakan kekuatan dan level yang berbeda dengan Guy, Jiraiya pun memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan seketika.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Jiraiya sambil menghempaskan pukulan yang memanfaatkan energy alam yang dipusatkan di tangan kanannya.

"Sial!" Batin Guy dalam hati, dia hanya melihat serangan Jiraiya yang menuju tepat ke arahnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun karena gerakannya yang terlalu cepat.

Wingg (Effect terlemparnya Guy yang disebabkan oleh pukulan cepat dan sangat kuat dari Jiraiya) Guy mengalami nasib yang sama, pukulan yang sangat keras mengakibatkan dia terhempas jauh dari posisi sebelumnya, ia pun terseret di air dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Pukulan yang sangat keras? Bagaimana dia bisa memukul dengan sekeras ini!?" Pikir Guy sambil terseak-seok tidak beraturan, dia pun akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam air.

Serangan yang dilancarkan Jiraiya kepada Kakashi membuat dia merasa telah dihancurkan, Kakashi hanya duduk tidak berdaya dan bersandar di pohon, dia menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah ia sudah tamat, rasa sakit yang ia terima mengakibatkna beberapa organ dalam hancur, dan hal itu sangat menganggu aliran chakranya.

"Pukulan itu, Jiraiya-sama memusatkan seluruh energy alam di tangan kanannya, dan memanfaatkan kekuatan itu untuk menyerang dengan power yang maksimal , dan bukan hanya itu, gerakan tadi, sepertinya dia sudah mengasahnya dengan rutin sehingga tidak ada gerakan yang terbuang sia-sia." Pikir Kakashi tertunduk lesu, sambil masih merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hanya 1 pukulan dia sudah membuatku seperti ini?" Tanya Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Gawat aku tidak bisa bergerak, serangan macam apa itu!?" Batin Guy dalam hatinya dia pun tenggelam sembari menatap permukaan air.

Serangan masih berlanjut… kali ini Jiraiya memfokuskan serangan kepada Kakashi yang dinilainya lebih berbahaya daripada Guy.

Jiraiya berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, sehingga membuatnya tidak terlihat. "Aku harus menyerang Kakashi terlebih dahulu agar lebih mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua, karena Kakashi adalah otak dari semua serangan." Pikir Jiraiya sambil bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Kakashi.

"Dia menuju kesini." Pikir Kakashi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan bersandar di pohon.

_**Senpou: Oodama Rasengan!**_

Jiraiya meloncat ke atas, tepatnaya dihadapan Kakashi, jarak Jiraiya dengan Kakashi hanya 4 meter, posisi kaki Jiraiya sejajar dengan kepala Kakashi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Telapak tangan Jiraiya mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu dan bola spiral biru, dan hasilnya bola biru dengan diameter 7-8 meter sudah terberntuk di tangannya.

"Serangan ini?" Gumam Kakashi yang menegakkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat serangan yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Kakashi?" Ucap Guy dalam hatinya, dia masih tenggelam di air yang cukup dalam.

"Dengan ini selesai sudah." Pikir Jiraiya tersenyum sembari mengarahkan bola rasengannya ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap rasengan raksasa itu, dan tiba-tiba saja mata sharingan yang sebelumnya biasa saja, berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

"Mata sharingannya dapat berevolusi?" Pikir Jiraiya yang melihat mata Kakashi yang mendadak berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

_**Kamui!**_

Dan Rasengan raksasa yang berada di telapak tangan Jiraiya pun, mulai memutar dan menyusut dengan sendirinya, perlahan-lahan namun pasti dan pada akhirnya rasengan itu pun menghilang dan berpindah ke dimensi lain.

"Rasenganku dapat dihilangkan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Pikir Jiraiya yang turun dari loncatannya dan berdiri dihadapan Kakashi.

"Syukurlah, aku masih sempat menghentikan serangan itu." Batin Kakashi sambil berdiri perlahan-lahan untuk bangkit, tangan kanannya menutupi mata sharingannya, dalam artian dia masih belum bisa menyempurnakan teknik tersebut.

Mereka pun berhadapan dan saling menatap, namun fisik menjadi perbedaan yang sangat besar bagi mereka berdua, Jiraiya masih dalam kondisi yang bugar tanpa serangan apapun sedangkan Kakashi sudah runtuh terlebih dahulu karena tekena pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Jiraiya dengan sangat cepat dan keras.

"Guy? Apa kau masih bisa melanjutkan pertarungan?" Pikir Kakashi, kelihatannya dia Nampak cemas dengan kondisi dan situasi yang cukup genting yang dialami oleh rekannya tersebut.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan temanmu?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan tatapan sinisnya, dia merasa akan memenangkan pertarungan ini melihat Kakashi dan Guy yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi.

"Aku sudah menghancurkan beberapa organ dalam kalian, mustahil kalian bisa bertahan dalam jangka waktu 1 jam. Kekalahan kalian sudah menanti, dan kemenangan akan menjadi milikku." Ucap Jiraiya dengan percaya diri yang sangat tinggi, dia mengira sudah memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Jiraiya-sama benar-benar kuat, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah dan memberikan bola ini begitu saja." Jawab Kakashi dengan percaya diri, bisa dibilang Kakashi masih mempunyai harapan untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Kakashi pun bergerak lurus dan berusaha untuk menyerang Jiraiya dengan taijutsunya sambil memanfaatkan kunai yang di pegang ditangan kanannya.

Tendangan kaki kanan Kakashi mengarah di bagian kepela Jiraiya, dia menendang sambil meloncat agar dapat menyesuaikan kakinya terhadap kepala Jiraiya. Namun kaki kanan yang menendang itu pun dapat dipegang dengan erat oleh Jiraiya dengan mudahnya. Lalu Kakashi berinisiatif lain dan memutarkan badannya agar dia bisa melepaskan genggaman erat dari Jiraiya dan memanfaatkan kaki kirinya untuk menendang kepala Jiraiya.

Usahanya masih gagal, karena tangan kiri Jiraiya dapat memegang erat kaki kiri Kakashi dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Gerakannya sangat berkualitas akan tetapi-…" Pikir Jiraiya perkataannya terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Kakashi mengeluarkan jutsunya yang tidak diduga.

_**Raiton: Ribasasi no Jutsu!**_

Ratusan pisau petir menyelimuti tubuh Kakashi dan hal itu pun membuat Jiraiya terkena dampak setruman tersebut, dan melepaskan kaki Kakashi yang digenggamnya.

Kakashi pun terbebas dari genggeman erat tersebut dan melemparkan kunainya yang sudah dialiri chakra petir, dia melempar kunai tersebut dengan jarak 6 meter dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Jiraiya pun hanya terdiam dan menunggu kunai itu mendekat.

"Kunai yang dialiri petir kah?" Pikir Jiraiya yang telah berusaha memikirkan cara mengatasi kunai petir tersebut dan hasilnya… kunai tersebut dapat dihindari dengan mudah, Jiraiya bergerak lincah ke kanan dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi…

"Seranganku belum berakhir." Ucap Kakashi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dan telapak tangannya mengarah ke bawah, petir biru pun muncul di telapak tangannya.

_**Raikiri!**_

Sssh (Effect gerakan cepat Kakashi yang mengincar tubuh Jiraiya) Kakashi bergerak cepat menuju Jiraiya yang berhasil menghindari kunai petirnya, Raikiri di tangannya masih berbunyi seperti listrik yang tidak ada kabelnya dan ujung-ujung petir mengarah tidak beraturan. Yang terlihat serangan itu sangat mematikan.

Jiraiya hanya menatap serangan itu, tangannya mulai bereaksi dengan serangan Kakashi, Raikiri yang berada dalam telapak tangan Kakashi mengarah tepat ke perut Jiraiya yang berada hanya 3 meter dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mengimbanginya dengan rasengan…" Ucap Jiraiya yang mengumpulkan energy alam di telapak tangannya dengan cepat sehingga membentuk putaran bola biru spiral seperti biasanya. Bola biru tersebut berukuran kecil mungkin sekepalan tangan Jiraiya.

Raikiri Kakashi dan Rasengan Jiraiya pun bertumbukan dan menimbulkan ledakan yang dahsyat, air dibawah mereka mulai mengombak dengan sendirinya, angin kencang mulai menerpa mereka, Jiraiya dan Kakashi masih menumbukkan serangannya masing-masing.

Ketegangan luar biasa ditunjukkan oleh raut wajah Kakashi, dia merasa dirugikan dalam tumbukan ini.

"Dari awal Rasengan memang lebih kuat dari Raikiri, apalagi jika Rasengan digunakan oleh ahlinya. Ini sangat merugikanku." Pikir Kakashi yang masih berusaha mengimbangi rasengan Jiraiya dengan semangat dan analisa yang dinilainya dapat membantu menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengalahkan Rasengan walaupun hanya beberapa detik setelah bertumbukan.

Tumbukan berakhir, ledakan air yang sangat besar membuat ombak yang cukup tinggi, angin kencang juga menerpa pepohonan yang berada di sekitar situ, Jiraiya hanya tersenyum sombong sedangkan Kakashi..

Wingg…

Kakashi terlempar jauh dari tempat berdirinya, dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan masih terlempar di udara dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, jarak Kakashi dan permukaan air hanya 1 meter.

Kakashi pun terseret di air perlahan-lahan dia pun jatuh ke air dan tenggelam. "Sudah berakhir?" Pikir Jiraiya yang berjalan pelan menuju Kakashi yang kembali ke permukaan dan mengapung tidak berdaya.

Jiraiya melangkah pelan mendekati Kakashi, didalam pikirannya hanya terdapat satu kalimat yaitu kemenangan dan menepati janji.

FLASHBACK

**Bertempat di kedai Ramen Ichiraku.**

Di sana, sudah terlihat 3 orang dengan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, kursi 3 di kedai pun sudah penuh karena kunjungan mereka. Naruto masih asyik memakan ramen yang ditraktir oleh ayahnya Minato.

"Jadi maukah kau melawanku Sishou?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengakhiri mangkok ke 10nya.

"Dia sudah mulai bisa memanggil Jiraiya-sensei dengan panggilan yang semestinya, pertahankan ya Naruto." Batin Minato tersenyum kepada anak satu-satunya yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Wakata-wakata." Jawab Jiraiya tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengatakan hal yang menarik dan membuat ayah dan gurunya tersenyum dan takjub.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku akan menjadi pemimpin di Negara ini dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto keras sambil memegang sumpit yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Minato pun langsung bereaksi dan menjawab perkataan Naruto yang dinilainya berlebihan.

"Aku tau, mempunyai impian itu boleh-boleh saja akan tetapi menjadi pemimpin di Negara ini, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan Naruto? Ayah akan sangat bangga jika kau bisa membuat peringkat bagus dan menjadi shinobi yang dihormati oleh semua orang." Ucap Minato yang mencampuri perkataan Naruto dengan perkataan yang bisa dibilang membuat semangat Naruto menurun, tapi reaksi berbeda di tunjukkan oleh Jiraiya.

"Aku rasa tidak Minato, impian itu boleh setinggi langit asalkan kau bisa berusaha dengan sekeras mungkin tanpa menyerah, berusaha, berusaha, dan berusaha itulah kunci terwujudnya suatu impian, jadi jika benar kau menginginkan hal itu bisa terwujud berusahalah dengan semua yang kau punya Naruto, dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Sela Jiraiya yang menilai perkataan Minato hanya sekedar penurun semangat untuk anaknya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi Jiraiya. Minato pun merespon perkataan gurunya tersebut.

"Souka? Jadi begitu ya Sensei, jika sensei sudah berkata seperti itu apa boleh buat, kau harus melakukannya Naruto, aku akan mempercayaimu." Ucap Minato tersenyum, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ayahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dia terlihat bersemangat. "Yosha! Aku akan melakukannya dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat yang sangat tinggi.

FLASHBACK END.

"_Aku percaya Naruto, kau bisa melakukannya."_

Jiraiya masih berjalan pelan, di atas air untuk mendekati Kakashi dan mengambil bola yang dia bawa. Kakashi masih terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Jiraiya pun sudah sampai dan berdiri didepan Kakashi, Kakashi masih tidak berdaya dan mengapung di dpermukaan air, Jiraiya pun mengambil bola yang berada di sakunya.

"10 bola berwarna kuning, jadi 10 yang lain dibawa oleh Guy." Gumam Jiraiya sembari memasukkan 10 bola kuning tersebut ke sakunya.

Di dalam air, tepatnya di dasar air, Guy masih tidak berdaya dan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras yaitu batu yang berada di dasar air. Namun Guy tidak sebodoh itu, diam-diam dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku pernah belajar bagaimana caranya agar bisa bernafas di dalam air dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama, rekorku terakhir adalah 10 menit 29 detik, masin tersisa 2 menit lagi." Pikir Guy yang masih berada di kedalaman air yang berkisar antara 20-30 meter.

Guy berbicara sendiri didalam batinnya dan berusaha membuka ke 7 gerbangnya untuk mengaktifkan jutsu terlarangnya.

"Gerbang pertama (gerbang pembuka) terbuka

Gerbang kedua (gerbang penyembuh) terbuka

Gerbang ketiga (gerbang kehidupan) terbuka

Gerbang keempat (gerbang penderitaan) terbuka

Gerbang kelima (gerbang penutupan) terbuka

Gerbang keenam (gerbang penglihatan) terbuka

Gerbang ketujuh (gerbang keajaiban) terbuka!" Ucap Guy dalam batinnya dan mengurutkan dari gerbang 1 pembuka sampai gerbang ke 7 keajaiban.

Chakra hijau kembali menyelimuti Guy, kali ini kekuatannya 10 kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya, chakra hijau itu terlihat dari permukaan.

"Apa itu?" Pikir Jiraiya sambil memperhatikan di kedalaman air yang cukup jauh darinya.

Chakra hijau itu meluncur dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi mungkin 230 km/jam. Dan kecepatan tersebut berakibat kepada air dan air mengikuti alur kecepatan Guy sehingga beberapa debit air meluncur ke atas dan turun lagi peristiwa itu menghasilkan hujan yang deras, yang hanya menghujani wilayah itu.

Guy muncul ke permukaan dan berdiri di atas air, asap muncul dari tubuhnya, matanya sudah menjadi putih seakan-akan dia sudah tidak mempunya perasaan apapun.

Dan….

Monster hijau yang buas dari Konohagakure. Akan segera mengamuk!

**To be continue..**

**Chapter 12 END**

Terima kasih telah membaca chapter 12 dari atas sampai bawah, sebelum keluar dimohon untuk mereview, dan saya ingin bertanya kepada kalian, kira-kira siapa yang akan memenangkan battle ini? Dan disertai alasannya.

Jiraiya kah? Atau Kakashi dan Guy ?

Terima kasih ^^


	13. Chapter 13 (Monster hijau yang buas)

_Chapter 13 update!_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Genre: Adventure/Action_

_Nothing action Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto _

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 13**

**Mengamuklah! Monster hijau yang buas**

Area Selatan, yang masih hancur, berantakan seperti terkena badai 3 hari 3 malam, di area itu pepohonan-pepohonan banyak yang tumbang akibat pertempuran antara 2 dewa shinobi, kondisi tersebut masih memprihatikan sampai-sampai Hashirama Senju memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat agar penyeleksian di area Selatan dapat berlangsung lancar tanpa hambatan apapun, disamping itu Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Guy masih terlibat dalam pertarungan yang cukup sengit.

**Di pusat pemerintahan**.

Tepatnya berada di ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk rapat penting, disitu sudah berkumpul 10 orang penting yang bertugas sebagai pengurus masalah-masalah pemerintahan.

Meja yang panjang, disampingnya sudah duduk 4 orang yang masing-masing berada di kanan dan kiri, 6 orang dari 10 orang penting tersebut adalah para penasihat dan petinggi Konohagakure sedangkan 3 diantaranya adalah ahli siasat perang: Nara Shikaku, ahli informasi mengenai dalam negeri dan luar negeri: Yamanaka Inoichi dan yang terakhir adalah Kakuzu yang bertindak sebagai pengurus keuangan Negara.

Dan tidak lupa orang yang sudah membawa mereka kesini, yakni Senju Hasirama yang sudah duduk di atas seperti raja-raja pada umumnya, ruangan tersebut sangat tertutup dan memiliki luas 100m lebar 50m dengan dekorasi gelap dengan cat coklat.

"Sebagai pemimpin Di negara besar ini, aku bertanggung jawab atas kompetisi yang aku adakan, dan kalian tahu terdapat masalah yang cukup penting di area Selatan, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai permasalahan itu?" Ucap Hashirama kepada semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Masalah tersebut adalah, Area Selatan sebelumnya terdapat 15.000 peserta. Dan hal yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi secara tiba-tiba adikku Tobirama Senju berhadapan dengan orang terkuat kedua di Negara ini, hal itu membuat area Selatan hancur dengan sekejap karena kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa, dan itu membuat peserta area Selatan terkena dampaknya dan mengalami luka-luka sehingga mereka tidak dapat lagi mengikuti penyeleksian tersebut. Disini seharusnya akan diloloskan 1000 orang akan tetapi, di Area Selatan tersebut hanya menyisakan kurang dari 200 orang." Tambahnya secara rinci tentang permasalahan yang sedang terjadi tersebut.

Daimyou 1 mengangkat tangannya dan seketika itu dia memberikan pendapatnya kepada Hashirama Senju.

"Aku akan berbicara tentang pendapatku, sebaiknya anda bubarkan area Selatan tersebut." Ujar Daimyou 1 yang berusaha memaparkan pendapatnya.

"Nanii!" Jawab beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut dengan tidak biasa, sebagian orang menganggap hal itu pantas dilakukan dan beberapa orang tidak menyetujuinya.

Shikaku hanya melipat tangannya, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Jadi itu permasalahannya?" Batinnya dalam hati.

Hashirama hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin itu bisa diperundingkan." Kemudian Daimyou 1 pun menurunkan tangannya. "Ada lagi?" Ucap Hashirama singkat.

**Di area Selatan (Suna) pertarungan antara Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan Guy masih berlanjut.**

Di permukaan air, Jiraiya dan Guy berdiri berhadapan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam. Sementara Kakashi sudah tergeletak, mengapung di air dan tidak sadarkan diri dia terlihat tidak berdaya melawan Jiraiya dengan mode senninnya.

Guy mengepal kedua tangannya setelah melihat Kakashi yang dikalahkan Jiraiya, dia menatap Jiraiya seolah-olah ingin membalas dendam dan menghancurkannya. Jiraiya hanya melihat tatapannya yang dinilai sangat menakutkan.

"Apakah dia sudah memasuki zona ke 7? Tatapan matanya sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya?" Pikir Jiraiya, matanya masih menatap Guy dengan rasa cemas dan sedikit khawatir.

"Ini tidak baik, Sennin modeku juga sebentar lagi akan habis, aku harus memikirkan cara agar dapat mengalahkannya, walaupun akan sangat sulit." Tambah Jiraiya sambil tetap focus melihat Guy yang berada di hadapannya mungkin berjarak 10 meter.

Aura mencekam mulai dirasakan oleh Jiraiya, tiba-tiba saja ia berkeringat dengan sendirinya. "Aura macam apa ini?" Ucapnya keheranan dengan suhu udara yang tiba-tiba berubah derastis.

"Kakashi!" Teriak Guy keras suaranya menggelegar kemana-mana, dia pun mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dan chakra hijau mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan dahsyat.

Yahh! (Suara teriakan Guy yang berusaha memompa dan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya)

Angin mengembus kencang di area tersebut, air tiba-tiba bergelombang dengan sendirinya, aura mencekam masih dirasakan oleh Jiraiya. Dia pun hanya menutupi matanya agar tidak terkena debu yang dihasilkan oleh hembuasan air yang dahsyat tersebut.

"Bagaimana dia bisa? Sekuat ini!?" Ujar Jiraiya tercengang, ekspresi tidak percayanya tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya, dia merasa tidak akan mampu melawan Guy dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Aku akan segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini!" Teriak Guy keras dengan semangat yang membara. Aura di tubuhnya masih menyelimuti tubuhnya, rambutnya naik ke atas karena tekanan kekuatannya yang sangat luar biasa itu.

Ssssh…. Kecepatan Guy sangat luar biasa, mungkin 300km/jam. Jiraiya hanya melihat kecepatan itu dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Kecepatan apa itu! aku tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali?" Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan berusaha melihat gerakan Guy yang secepat kilat tersebut, dia hanya terperanga. Ini seperti de ja vu. Tapi kebalikannya..

Guy datang dengan kecepatan dewanya, dia menuju tepat ke arah Jiraiya, tangan kanan Guy mengepal layaknya ingin memberikan tinju terkuatnya kepada Jiraiya. "Rasakan ini!" Teriak Guy sambil mengayunkan kepalan tangan kanannya tepat ke wajah Jiraiya.

"Cepat sekali!" Ucap Jiraiya sambil melihat kepalan tangan kanan yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm di wajahnya.

**Sfx: Dashhh. **

Pukulan keras dilayangkan oleh Guy tanpa ragu dengan kecepatan tidak terduga dan power yang sangat keras, Jiraiya pun terhempas jauh. Sangat jauh.. sampai-sampai Guy tidak melihatnya sama sekali namun serangan itu hanyalah permulaan belaka, Guy pun mengejar Jiraiya dengan kecepatan tingginya, dia berinisiatif untuk melebihi kecepatan terlemparnya Jiraiya. Dan menyerangnya saat Guy tepat sejajar dengan Jiraiya.

Guy pun akhirnya dapat menyusul Jiraiya dan memukulnya ke atas, sehingga dia terlempar ke atas langit dengan ketinggian 300 meter di atas permukaan air.

Jiraiya masih tidak bereaksi dia hanya pasrah dan menerima serangan yang sangat luar biasa dari Guy.

"Monster hijau yang mengerikan?" Gumam Jiraiya yang masih terlempar ke atas langit.

Kemudian monster hijau tersebut menekan air dan memijakkan kakinya untuk meloncat tinggi dengan memanfaatkan pijakan tersebut dan kecepatan yang ia miliki. Hal itu dapat membuat Guy meloncat sangat tinggi melebihi akal pikiran manusia, dia pun dapat menyusul Jiraiya di ketinggian 300 meter di atas permukaan air dengan kecepatan kilatnya, Guy berada lebih tinggi dari Jiraiya dan tanpa ragu dia menyerang punggung Jiraiya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi dan mengakhirinya dengan pukulan keras yang mengarah kepada organ dalam Jiraiya, Jiraiya pun jatuh dengan cepat menuju air di bawah yang sudah menunggunya.

**Byurrr!**

Berat Jiraiya disertai kecepatan dan tekanannya dari langit membuat air yang dijatuhinya meletup dan membuat gelombang yang cukup besar. Jiraiya jatuh ke dalam air dengan kecepatan yang tinggi sehingga membentur tanah di dasar air tersebut.

**Duarr!**

Guy pun turun dari langit dengan pelan dan santai, dia berdiri di permukaan air sambil mengamati bekas air yang dijatuhi oleh Jiraiya, Guy masih mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa yang belum ia perlihatkan. Kuda-kudanya masih siap siaga dan tetap focus dengan tata letak jatuhnya Jiraiya.

Gelembung-gelembung air menuju ke permukaan air, Blug-blug-blug. Gelembung tersebut menandakan Jiraiya masih bernafas dan masih hidup. Akan tetapi Guy melihat Kakashi yang berada tidak jauh darinya, Kakashi terlihat lemah tidak berdaya, dia masih mengapung di permukaan air, tapi Guy hanya berpikir. _"Tidak mungkin rivalku mati dengan mudah."_ Dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jiraiya dan berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan bertahan lama." Pikirnya, sambil melihat gelembung-gelembung air tersebut.

"Kakashi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Guy sambil memegang badan Kakashi dan mengangkatnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya sampai kewalahan seperti ini? Iya sejak itu…." Pikir Guy sambil menggendong Kakashi untuk di bawa ke daratan supaya ia bisa beristrahat.

FLASHBACK

**Penaklukan Kirigakure. **

Guy dan Kakashi memulai penaklukan di Kirigakure dan setelah beberapa wilayah direbut, Kakashi dan Guy pun mendapatkan maslah yakni harus menghadapi 7 pendekar pedang 3 diantaranya sudah dikalahkan oleh mereka berdua dan kekuatan serta sisa chakra mereka pun menipis dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, mereka berlari dengan cepat di antara semak-semak belukar yang cukup tinggi.

"Cepat Kakashi!" Teriak Guy yang sudah berada di depannya, mungkin berbeda jarak antara 7-10 meter.

Kakashi terlihat tidak dalam kondisi yang baik sehingga berlarinya tidak optimal dan ia tertinggal cukup jauh dari Guy. "Tunggu Guy?" Ucap Kakashi, suaranya pelan, dia menjatuhkan dirinya, perlahan-lahan matanya sayup-sayup tertutup dan dia pun pingsan di semak-semak yang cukup tinggi tersebut. Guy pun tetap berlari karena ia tidak tahu Kakashi tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Ayo Kakashi …" Panggil Guy sembari berbalik ke belakang, "Kakashi?" Panggilnya lagi, dia pun panic dan berlari menyelusuri semak-semak tersebut. "Kakashi!" Teriak Guy sambil tetap berlari ke semak-semak tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Pikir Guy yang semakin panic dengan situasi genting yang menimpanya. Kekuatan dan staminanya lebih prima dari pada Kakashi sehingga dia bisa berlari-larian tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan tenaga/pun chakranya.

"Ohh, ada yang ketinggalan satu rupanya." Pikir salah satu pendekar pedang dengan topeng diwajahnya, dia berambut kuning dan memakai pedang panjang dan menggunakan senar/benang yang biasa digunakan untuk mengikat musuh.

"Kakashi kah?" Ucap Zabuza, yang berdiri di dekat Kakashi, Kakashi masih tidak sadarkan diri dan berbaring lemas di tempat tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan temanku begitu saja." Pikir Guy sambil tetap berlari mencari Kakashi.

Kedua orang tersebut hanya melihat Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan. "Sebaiknya kita apakan dia?" Ucap pria berambut kuning sembari mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Kakashi.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Jawab Zabuza sembari berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Ini menarik, rasakan ini!" Ucap pria berambut kuning lebat sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan cepat sesosok makhluk buas berwarna hijau dengan lincah dan cepat. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh temanku." Teriak Guy sambil menendang kepala pria berambut kuning lebat tersebut.

_**Konoha Senpu!**_

Pria berambut kuning tersebut terlempar beberapa meter dan pedangnya lepas dari genggamannya dan menancap.

Zabuza pun berbalik arah dan melihat Guy dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Kuso!" Ucap Pria berambut kuning lebat tersebut sambil berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak akan kau biarkan kau menyentuh Kakashi!" Ucap Guy dengan logatnya, dia pun melupakan kelelahan yang baru saja ia alami dan mengubah itu menjadi semangat untuk melindungi teman berharganya.

"Menarik." Ucap Zabuza sembari menarik pedang yang berada di punggungnya.

"Jadi kau mulai bersemangat ya." Jawab pria berambut kuning yang membalas perkataan dari Zabuza yang dinilainya memompa semangat bertarungnya.

"Gawat jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku bisa kalah." Batin Guy dalam hatinya, dia merasa pertarungan ini berat sebelah karena kekuatan dan tenaganya sudah berkurang lebih dari 80% karena melawan prajurit Kirikagure dan mengalahkan 3 pendekar pedang.

"Aku akan menghancur kalian berdua!" Teriak Pria berambut kuning lebat sambil berlari ke depan untuk menyerang Guy. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Guy.

Dan tiba-tiba suara pelan dari Kakashi mengejutkan Guy.

"Guy? Gomen." Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat Guy yang berdiri melindunginya, Kakashi hanya menatap Guy tanpa ekspresi, dia hanya membuka 1 matanya seolah-olah Kakashi sudah tidak mampu untuk berdiri lagi dan bertarung bersamanya.

"Kakashi?" Ucap Guy yang merasa sedih sambil melihat Kakashi yang berbaring di belakangnya, Kakashi terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Melihat Kakashi seperti itu, dia pun marah, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh emosi yang meledak-ledak. "Kalian! Tidak akan aku ampuni!" Teriak Guy, dia membuka gerbang ke 5nya dan kekuatan dahsyat menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu! Dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan besar itu!?" Ucap pria berambut kuning lebat dengan wajah dan mimic yang tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang berada di depannya. Hunusan pedangnya pun dapat dimentahkan oleh Guy dengan mudah, setelah mementahkan serangan tersebut Guy pun memukul wajahnya dengan keras sampai topeng yang menutupi wajahnya hancur, dia pun terhempas jauh dan tidak bisa berdiri kembali.

Zabuza hanya melihat peristiwa yang mengejutkan itu dan keringat diwajahnya mulai mengucur dia pun merasa sudah dikalahkan walaupun belum dipukul sama sekali.

"Kau juga!" Ucap Guy yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Zabuza dan memukul perutnya dengan sangat keras sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan perutnya mencerna makanan yang berada di dalam perutnya tersebut.

Guy pun sudah mencapai batasnya dan ambruk seketika. "Aku berhasil melindungimu Kakashi, ini adalah kemenanganku yang ke 101 dan aku unggul dengan selisih 1, kali ini aku melebihimu Kakashi." Ucap Guy tersenyum dalan batinnya. Senyuman pertemanan.

FLASHBACK END

Guy masih berjalan di permukaan air sembari menggendong Kakashi, "Ini adalah kemenanganku yang ke 102 kalinya Kakashi, ingat ini baik-baik." Ucap Guy sambil meletakkan Kakashi di salah satu dahan pohon yang tidak terkena air, karena daratan di area Selatan hampir semuanya tergenang oleh air.

Blug-blug-blug

Gelembung air masih terus menerus muncul dari dasar air dan menuju ke permukaan air. "Sial, bagian tubuhku banyak yang sudah hancur." Ucap Jiraiya sembari berdiri di permukaan dengan pelan dan perlahan, dia berdiri dengan susah payah sambil menyangga badannya dengan kedua tangannya. Mode sennin sudah hilang dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah." Ucap Jiraiya dengan semangat pantang menyerahnya.

Guy pun melihat Jiraiya yang sudah berdiri dengan tegap dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya, "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bangkit lagi setelah menerima pukulanku yang sudah masuk ke zona 7." Batin Guy dalam hatinya seolah-olah ini hanya bayangannya saja atau mungkin hanya ilusi.

Jiraiya masih berdiri di atas permukaan air, sedangkan Guy hanya memandangnya dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas, "Inikah kekuatan dan daya tubuh yang dimiliki oleh Jiraiya-sama, aku bisa menilai, daya tahan tubuhnya melebihi daya tahan tubuhku." Pikir Guy sambil mengamati tubuh Jiraiya yang memar dan terluka cukup parah.

Kakashi masih tergeletak pingsan, di belakang Guy. "Tenaga dan chakraku mulai habis, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Guy pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengepal tangannya, uap di sekujur tubuhnya mulai hilang, kulitnya perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula.

"Aku akan menyerangnya lagi!"

**Sfx: Ssssh**

Guy menghilang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, dia sudah mencapai batasnya, bisa dibilang kecepatannya hampir sama dengan the yellow flash (Namikaze Minato)

"Dia cepat sekali." Ucap Jiraiya sembari memperhatikan pergerakan dari Guy yang sangat lincah dan tidak mudah ditebak.

Tangan Jiraiya membuat handseal, dia menciptakan lingkaran pembatas yang bertujuan untuk membatasi serangan dan kecepatan dari Guy yang sangat menyulitkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Guy muncul disamping kanan Jiraiya, Jiraiya pun menoleh ke kanan dan seketika itu dia terkena pukulan Guy yang sangat keras.

Sfx: Dashh

"Gerakan yang cepat dengan memanfaatkan hawa keberadaan yang seolah-olah tidak terdeteksi oleh lingkaran pembatasku, aku tidak menyangka dia masih bisa berpikir disituasi serumit ini." Pikir Jiraiya yang terhempas dan terseret di air, meskipun terkena pukulan yang sangat keras, Jiraiya masih bisa membloknya dengan kedua tangannya sehingga serangan tersebut dapat berkuarang dampaknya terhadap tubuh Jiraiya sendiri.

"Dia dapat menangkisnya? Tidak mungkin." Ucap Guy yang masih berdiri dan terperanga, baru kali ini ada yang dapat menangkis pukulan super cepatnya.

"Julukan 3 legenda sannin itu memang bukan main-main." Batin Guy dalam hatinya. Kekuatannya pun menghilang, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Sementara itu di tempat pemerintahan, rapat penting yang membahas tentang permasalahan area Selatan masih berlanjut.

"Apa kau bercanda, Daimyou!" Ucap Inoichi dengan nada membentak, dia merasa keputusan tersebut sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tenanglah, Inoichi." Sela Shikaku sambil menenangkan Inoichi agar dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Pendapat yang bodoh dari seorang Daimyou…" Batin Shikaku sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Ada yang mau berpendapat lagi?" Tanya Hashirama tegas, dia berdiri sedangkan yang lain hanya duduk dan memberikan saran untuk penyelesaian masalah tersebut.

"Aku sih hanya tidak mau uang rakyat berkurang…" Sela Kakazu, dipembicaraan diskusi yang cukup serius tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ini membawa-bawa uang rakyat Kakuzu?" Tanya Shikaku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Battle 100 nanti akan berlangsung dengan cukup meriah, dan memerlukan dana yang cukup besar. Jadi uang rakyat akan berkurang dan grafik keuangan akan menurun…" Jelas Kakuzu kepada Shikaku yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Permasalahan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keuangan Battle 100 nanti, kau mengerti?" Ucap Shikaku yang mulai terpancing emosinya, Kakuzu hanya terdiam sembari menutup wajah dan mulutnya dengan terudung.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucap Hashirama yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Shikaku dan Kakuzu pun malu dengan tingkah mereka yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan mengambil langkah yang akan memutuskan masa depan Negara besar ini, jadi aku berharap pendapat kalian yang jelas dan dapat diperundingkan, disini akan aku ambil 4 pendapat yang dinilai sempurna untuk penyelesaian masalah, dan dari 4 tersebut akan aku ambil 1 keputusan yang paling ideal…" Jelas Hashirama kepada para petinggi negara sembari berdiri dan berbicara dengan serius.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 13 END**

Pertarungan Jiraiya vs Kakashi dan Guy akan segera berakhir, dan rapat yang menentukan masa depan Konohagakure pun sedang dilakukan, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu chapter berikutnya.. ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 13, sampai jumpa di chapter 14.

Jaa ne!


	14. Chapter 14 (Janji yang harus ditepati)

_Chapter 14 update!_

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

Genre-Adventure/Action/Fantasy

Author-Yoshino

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 14**

**Janji yang harus ditepati**

**Area Selatan….**

Pertarungan antara 2 shinobi rank s dan ss masih berlanjut, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan, mereka bertarung dengan melampaui batas kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Angin menghembus dengan tenang, permukaan air yang tadinya tidak beraturan, sekarang sudah mulai kembali seperti semula dengan aliran yang cukup tenang. Kedua shinobi tersebut masih berdiri di permukaan air sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Guy mulai tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri walaupun begitu dia tetap berusaha duduk dengan menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Demikian juga Jiraiya, hal yang sama juga dialami oleh salah satu legenda sannin tersebut. Dia terlihat kelelahan, tatapannya masih tertuju kepada lawan yang berada di depannya.

'_Apa aku sudah mencapai batasku?'_ Batin Jiraiya, nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, tenaga dan chakranya juga mulai habis, dia masih berpikir untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, dan menepati janjinya.

Guy juga terus focus dengan lawan yang berada di depannya, dan terus memperhatikannya supaya dia bisa siap kapan pun untuk menerima serangan dari Jiraiya. Walaupun keadaan yang memprihatinkan sedang dialaminya, dia masih sempat memikirkan rekan 1 teamnya. Dia pun menengok ke belakang dan melihat Kakashi yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan segera mengalahkannya dan menyelamatkanmu, Kakashi.." Ucap Guy singkat, dia pun berbalik ke arah Jiraiya lagi dan melanjutkan fokus dan tetap memperhatikan gerakan yang akan dibuat oleh Jiraiya selanjutnya.

Guy pun kembali berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan, semangat pantang menyerahnya membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum melihatnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah.." Ujarnya lantang, suaranya pun mendengung kencang, dan dia pun berlari dengan cepat menuju ke tempat Jiraiya berdiri.

'_Dia masih bisa berlari? Dan kecepatannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun, dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu? apa karena semangat pantang menyerah?'_ Batin Jiraiya yang masih tetap fokus terhadap lawan berada di depannya, yang akan melancarkan serangannya. Dia pun mundur beberapa langkah dan siap menerima serangannya, Guy masih berlari dengan cepat dan lincahnya.

'_Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, akan tetapi, aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini dan menyelamatkan Kakashi, dengan itu kami bisa lolos ke fase selanjutnya, dan melangkah ke arena megah yang berada di ibukota nanti..' _Batin Guy dalam hatinya, dia masih berlari menuju ke arah Jiraiya dengan kecepatan tinggi, raut wajah Guy menjadi panas, karena ia sangat ingin memenangkan pertarungan ini dan membawa Kakashi menuju ke Battle 100.

Jiraiya hanya menatap Guy yang mulai dekat dengan dirinya, dia pun memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menangkal semua serangan taijutsu Guy yang akan dilancarkan kepadanya.

"Aku juga sama, aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dan menepati janjiku!" Teriak Jiraiya yang kembali bersemangat, semangat yang menggebu-gebu diperlihatkannya, Guy merasa lebih tua dari pada Jiraiya, karena menurutnya semangat muda Jiraiya-sama lebih kuat dari semangatnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Guy semakin bersemangat dan memukulkan tangan kanannya, yang sebelumnya ia kepal dengan erat dan kuat, dia mengerahkan semua tenaganya ke 1 pukulan itu. tangan kanannya melesat ke arah wajah Jiraiya, melihat tangan kanan Guy yang akan melayang kepadanya. Jiraiya pun langsung menghindar dengan halus dengan memanfaatkan sisa-sisa energy alam yang masih menyelimutinya.

'_Aku masih bisa merasakan aura yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dengan memanfaatkan sisa energy senjutsu yang masih berada disekitar tubuhku, aku bisa membaca pergerakannya dengan tepat, karena pada dasarnya aura yang saling menyentuh,akan mengakibatkan gerakan lawan akan lebih mudah untuk dibaca, apalagi dengan energy alam yang sekarang aku miliki..'_ Pikir Jiraiya sambil menatap Guy yang hanya berada beberapa cm didepannya sembari mengelak pukulan tangan kanannya, yang melesat menuju wajahnya.

**Sfx: Sssst **

Jiraiya menghindar dengan lincah dan cepat, dia sudah memperkirakan dan membaca gerakan Guy yang menuju ke arahnya.

'_Dia bisa menghindar?'_ Batin Guy terkejut, dia tidak menyangka, Jiraiya-sama yang sudah dalam kondisi yang sangat merugikan dapat menghindari serangan cepatnya dengan baik, kecermatan dan analisanya membuat Jiraiya-sama semakin bagus dan berkualitas, dan usahanya pun menjadi tidak sia-sia. Jiraiya masih melihat Guy yang berada disampingnya, dia menghindar ke kiri akibatnya jarak mereka menjauh kurang lebih 1 meter.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus tetap waspada…" Ucap Jiraiya yang masih menghindari serangan cepat dari Guy, Guy pun tidak mau diam saja dan berusaha menyerang Jiraiya lagi, kali ini dia menggunakan kaki kanannya dengan kekuatan yang dipusatkan di kaki tersebut.

"Ini belum selesai, rasakan ini.. Konoha senpu!" Teriak Guy dengan semangat yang membara, dia berputar dengan cepat dan memfokuskan targetnya untuk menendang bagian yang sudah ia tentukan.

"Serangan berikutnya, kali ini dia menggunakan kaki kanannya?" Gumam Jiraiya yang masih memperhatikan serangan kaki kanan Guy yang mengarah tepat ke wajahnya. Beberapa centimeter lagi, kaki kanan Guy akan mengenai wajah Jiraiya.

**Sfx: Sssshhhh**

Jiraiya menunduk, tendangan Guy pun gagal dan menghasilkan suara angin. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Jiraiya dengan memegang kaki kanan Guy, dan melemparnya ke air.

Guy pun terlempar cukup jauh mungkin kurang lebih 15 meter, Jiraiya tersenyum dari mimic wajahnya dia akan menyerang balik Guy.

"Waktunya serangan balasan!" Teriak Jiraiya sembari mempersiapkan jutsunya.

**Sementara itu di tempat pemerintahan..**

Suasana rapat di ruangan tersebut, masih belum kondusif. Orang-orang yang duduk dikursi yang cukup megah itu hanya diam dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, Hashirama pun hanya memperhatikan mereka yang menurutnya tidak mempunyai niat sama sekali untuk mengikuti rapat.

'_Yang benar saja, tidak ada yang berpendapat lagi…?'_ Pikirnya sembari memegang kepala bagian depan, dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa kecewanya.

Inoichi pun melihat reaksi Hashirama-sama yang menurutnya sangat kecewa dengan kondisi ini. _'Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus menemukan pendapat dan solusi yang baik untuk memperlancar rapat ini dan membuat Hashirama-sama tidak menanggung semuanya sendirian'_ Batin Inoichi, dia terlihat memikirkan jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang menimpa area Selatan.

'_Suasana macam apa ini!?'_ Pikir Shikaku yang melihat suasana kurang nyaman yang sedang melanda ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada suara sedikit pun, semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya diam saja seolah-olah mereka tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

'_Sedang apa dia!'_ Teriak Shikaku dalam hatinya, sembari melihat daimyou 2 yang sedang mencukur kumisnya, dia terus memperhatikan daimyou tersebut.

'_Disaat-saat seperti ini dia masih bisa santai? Yang benar saja, jika aku menjadi raja mungkin aku akan menendang keluar kumisnya'_ Batin Shikaku sembari membayangkan jika ia menjadi raja dan menendang daimyou itu keluar ruangan.

"E-EM.." Ucap Hashirama untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka menuju ke arahnya. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut pun melihat ke arahnya.

"Sudah 1 pendapat yang masuk tinggal 3 lagi, siapa lagi yang mau berpendapat?" Tanya Hashirama, tangannya mempersilahkan bagi siapa saja yang ingin mengusulkan pendapatnya. Dan seseorang pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Daimyou lagi? Apa pendapat kali ini?" Ucap Inoichi sembari memegangi kepalanya, dengan rasa kecewa. Shikaku hanya memperhatikannya. _'Aku mengerti perasaanmu'_ Batinnya sembari menyentuh pundak Inoichi.

"Oh daimyou 3, silahkan pendapatnya bicaralah dengan jelas dan cermat.." Ucap Hashirama tersenyum, sembari mempersilahkan daimyou tersebut untuk berpendapat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengusulkan pendapatku mengenai masalah yang melanda area Selatan itu." Jawabnya terputus, setelah beberapa detik dia pun menyambungnya lagi.

"Menurutku, kita harus tetap membiarkan kompetisi itu berlanjut dengan sendirinya. Dan membawa orang-orang yang sudah tidak mampu mengikuti penyeleksian di area Selatan untuk segera diobati. Aku tahu penyeleksian itu akan berlangsung 1 minggu, dan kepada para peserta yang masih bisa mengikutinya kita biarkan saja untuk mengikutinya." Jelas Daimyou 3 sembari duduk kembali.

"Pendapatnya lumayan bagus, namun itu kurang tepat Daimyou.." Batin Shikaku sembari memperhatikan Daimyou tersebut duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Pendapat yang bagus, mungkin aku akan pikirkan pendapat tersebut, kurang 2 pendapat lagi…." Ujar Hashirama yang berdiri, kali ini moodnya mulai membaik dan bersemangat kembali.

'_Dari pendapat 1 sampai 2 sejauh ini, pendapat 2 lah yang lebih baik, jika dibandingkan dengan pendapat 1 yang sangat tidak masuk akal, karena jika semua kontestan yang masih mampu melanjutkan kompetisi tiba-tiba diberhentikan dan didiskualifikasi, itu akan menimbulkan gejolak dan rasa tidak terima, ditambah lagi disitu ada 1 dewa shinobi yang menakutkan, bukan mustahil jika pendapat 1 diberlakukan, Uchiha Madara akan menyerang pusat dan mengambil tahta Hashirama-sama dengan paksa..'_ Pikir Shikaku, dia berusaha menganalisa kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika pendapat-pendapat itu diberlakukan.

Suasana hening pun terjadi untuk beberapa saat karena semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat memikirkan pendapat dan solusi terbaik.

Kemudian salah satu Daimyou mengangkat tangannya, Hashirama pun merespon cepat. "Ada apa Daimyou 4?" Tanya Hashirama ramah.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?" Ucap Daimyou 4 sambil melihat pemimpin rapat tersebut, Hashirama Senju.

"Silahkan…" Jawab Hashirama cepat, tanpa membuang-buang waktu sedikit pun.

"Total kontestan di area Selatan sekarang kira-kira 180 orang, sebelum pertarungan antara Madara dan Tobirama berlangsung, mungkin ada sekitar 14000 orang, yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa harus 1000 kontestan yang akan kita loloskan ke fase selanjutnya? Bukankah kita harus tetap menjalankan kompetisi ini sampai akhir dan tidak harus memaksakan kontestan yang harus lolos ke fase selanjutnya berjumlah 1000 orang dari area Selatan." Jawab Daimyou 4 sembari melihat wajah Hashirama dengan tatapan sinis, dia berbicara sangat tenang dan jelas, sampai petinggi-petinggi yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya terdiam dan berusaha mendengarkan pendapatnya.

"Benar juga apa yang baru saja dia katakan." Gumam Hashirama, pendapat ke 3 dinilai lebih baik dari pendapat sebelumnya.

Reaksi sama juga diperlihatkan oleh Shikaku_, 'Dia cerdas, pendapat yang sangat bagus, jika aku disuruh memilih antara pendapat 2 dengan 3 aku akan memilih pendapat yang ke 3, tapi aku masih mempunyai pendapat yang belum aku usulkan.' _Pikir Shikaku yang bersiap-siap mengusulkan pendapatnya.

'_Aku tidak menyangka Daimyou-daimyou itu mempunyai pendapat yang cukup bagus dari pendapat-pendapat yang sudah mereka usulkan, pendapat 1-3 memiliki tingkatan yang menanjak dari pendapat 1 yang tidak masuk akal, pendapat 2 yang cukup bagus dan pendapat 3 yang sangat ideal.. rupanya Daimyou itu juga memikirkan masa depan Negara ini..'_ Batin Inoichi tersenyum, kemudian dia melihat orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

'_Tapi dari ke 3 pendapat tersebut aku yakin, pendapat orang inilah yang terbaik..'_ Tambahnya sembari melihat ke samping dimana Shikaku duduk.

"Baiklah sudah 3 pendapat yang terkumpul, ada lagi yang mau berpendapat.." Ujar Hashirama tersenyum, sembari melihat orang-orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Kemudian Shikaku mengangkat tangannya, semua orang memperhatikannya. _'Akhirnya dia berpendapat, aku penasaran apa ya pendapatnya?' _Pikir Hashirama sejenak.

"Baiklah Shikaku, katakanlah apa pendapatmu?" Tanya Hashirama sambil kembali duduk disinggasananya. Shikaku pun mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Pendapatku adalah….."

**Di area Selatan..**

Jiraiya sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan jutsunya, "Mungkin aku harus mengeluarkan jutsu ini, tidak ada pilihan lagi untukku, aku juga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengumpulkan chakra Senjutsu." Jiraiya pun membuat rangkaian code ditangannya atau bisa juga disebut handseal, dan setelah selesai dia pun menggigit jempolnya sampai berdarah dan membuka gulungan yang berada dipunggungnya.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

Dia menggunakan jutsu terakhir yang bisa dia gunakan, tapi Kuchiyose ini sedikit berbeda. Asap putih mulai muncul di permukaan tepat berada di depannya, asap putih tersebut masih mengepul di satu area tersebut, dan di dalamnya terdapat bayangan yang samar-samar berjumlah 10.

"Apa itu? tiba-tiba saja asap putih keluar begitu saja." Ucap Guy kebingungan, dia pun berusaha mencari tahu apa yang berada di depannya. Dia masih terlihat lelah dengan goresan-goresan kecil di sekujur tubuhnya.

Asap putih tersebut mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya dan bisa kita lihat, 10 ekor katak berukuran seperti Gamakichi berkumpul dan berbaris didepan Jiraiya. "Jika kita dipanggil seperti ini, berarti Jiraiya-sama sedang berada dalam masalah, benarkan?" Ucap Gamakichi sembari melihat Jiraiya yang sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Aku yakin Gamatatsu sudah menungguku.." Tambahnya singkat.

**Sebelumnya di gunung Myoboku..**

Suara katak terdengar dimana-mana, pepohonan unik dan jamur-jamur adalah pemandangan yang bisa kita jumpai di gunung yang hanya dihuni oleh katak itu. di sebuah dataran tanah yang cukup luas, disampingnya tumbuh beberapa jamur yang cukup besar.

"Gamakichi nii-san?!" Teriak katak berwarna kuning sembari memanggil namanya dengan lantang.

"Ada apa? Gamatatsu?" Jawabnya sembari menoleh ke arah Gamatatsu yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Nii-san ini sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo kita cari makanan di rawa…" Ajak Gamatatsu riang gembira, dia pun menarik tangan Gamakichi sambil berlari dengan terburu-buru.

**Sfx: Errrrgghh**

Suara perut Gamatatsu yang terdengar lantang membuat Gamakichi tertawa. "Haha, suara perut mu seperti suara perut Naruto, pasti kau kelaparan sekali, baiklah tunggu disini aku akan mencari makanan.." Ujar Gamakichi sembari pergi meninggalkan Gamatatsu sendirian.

"Baiklah jangan lama-lama ya.." Teriak Gamatatsu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kataknya.

"Etoo dimana makanannya ya?" Ucap Gamakichi, dia melihat-lihat disekitarnya siapa tahu ada makanan yang terlihat, dia berada di rawa dengan makanan yang cukup melimpah, Gamakichi pun melihat, kepompong, serangga, dan beberapa ulat yang berwarna-warni.

"Oh ini dia!" Ujarnya sembari mendekati makanan cepat saji tersebut, tangannya pun hampir menjangkau makanan tersebut, dan setelah sangat dekat.. dia pun menghilang begitu saja.

**Kembali ke pertarungan.**

"Maaf ya Gamakichi, hehe.." Jawab Jiraiya yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumamannya.

"10 ekor katak?" Ucap Guy terkejut, dia memasang ekspresi yang bisa dibilang ini adalah akhir perjuangannya. "Kakashi? kelihatannya aku tidak bisa membawamu ke arena itu, aku masih terlalu lemah…" Ujar Guy kepada Kakashi meskipun dia tidak berada di samping Kakashi, perkataannya membuat Kakashi mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Guy?" Ucapnya dalam hati, dia terlihat mencemaskan rekannya tersebut.

"Ini adalah akhirnya, serang! Prajurit katak!" Teriak Jiraiya keras, 10 katak pun menyebar dan meloncat dengan cepat, kecepatan yang tinggi membuat ke 10 katak tersebut sulit terdeteksi oleh chakra yang masih menyelimuti tubuh Guy. Dan tanpa disadari dari bawah air muncul 1 katak dan menyerang Guy, 2,3,4 katak menyerang dari permukaan air dan di akhiri oleh pukulan bertubi-tubi dari semua katak tersebut, Guy pun kalah dia mengapung di permukaan air dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Berakhir sudah.." Ucap Jiraiya sembari berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju tempat Guy. Dia pun mengambil ke 10 bola tersebut dari pakaian Guy.

"Dengan ini 20 bola.. terima kasih ya prajurit katak." Gamakichi dan lainnya pun hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, mereka pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut." Jiraiya tersenyum, dia berhasil mengambil 20 bola berwarna kuning dari tangan Kakashi dan Guy. Dia pun dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang yang berjalan menuju Guy. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa bangkit kembali setelah menerima rasengan dariku, Kakashi.." Ucap Jiraiya kepada Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di dekat Guy.

Dia pun mengangkat Guy dan menggendongnya, "Kekuatan kami belum bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan dari salah satu 3 legenda sannin.." Jawab Kakashi tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya tertutup oleh kain hitam yang menutupi bibirnya.

'Maaf Guy, lagi lagi kau bertarung demi aku, aku akui kali ini kau lebih unggul dariku, tapi ini baru saja dimulai, jadi tunggu saja nanti, aku akan membalas kekalahan ini…' Batin Kakashi sembari memandangi wajah Jiraiya yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kami akan memulihkan kekuatan, masih tersisa 6 hari lagi ini baru saja dimulai, aku akan membalas kekalahan ini.." Ucap Kakashi pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun hanya diam saja dan menatap mata Kakashi, dari tatapannya Jiraiya bisa menilai ini adalah tekad Kakashi yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Kemudian Kakashi pun menghilang begitu saja, tersisa asap putih yang bisa dilihat oleh mata. "Yang benar saja, dengan keadaan seperti itu, mana mungkin dia bisa bangkit dan bertarung lagi…" Ucap Jiraiya tersenyum.

'_Akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku, namun perjalananku masih jauh aku hanya bisa berharap kepada raja Hashirama untuk menentukan pendapat yang paling ideal dan lagi tunggu aku, Naruto…' _Batin Jiraiya sembari berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**Masih di area Selatan.**

Seseorang muncul dari permukaan air, dia terlihat kelelahan cara bernafasnya membuat semua orang berpikir demikian. "Sial, aku masih belum bisa mengalahkannya…" Ucap Tobirama. Dia belum mati dan ingin membalas kekalahan yang baru saja ia alami.

"Dan tidak mungkin orang terkuat ke 3 di Konohagakure, kalah dengan mudah seperti ini." Ujarnya tersenyum dan berusaha berdiri untuk bangkit kembali.

**Area Utara.**

Di hutan yang cukup lebat, terlihat 2 orang yang berjalan pelan, Sasuke masih meletakkan tangan Naruto di pundaknya, _'Dia masih kelelahan kah?'_ Batin Sasuke sembari melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya karena masih kelelahan setelah bertarung melawan Kidomaru, Jirobou, dan Guren. Tapi ini baru saja dimulai ….

"**Petualangan ini baru saja dimulai!"**

**To be continue ..**

**Chapter 14 END**

Pertarungan antara Jiraiya melawan Kakashi dan Guy telah berakhir, dan dimenangkan oleh Jiraiya, rapat masih berjalan. Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke akan segera melanjutkan petualangannya, bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 14.

JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW SEBELUM KELUAR, PEMBACA YANG BAIK ADALAH PEMBACA YANG MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA. ^-^

Yosh dengan ini saya ucapkan sampai jumpa di chapter 15.. ^^

Jaa ne!


	15. Chapter 15 Neko? (Extra)

_Petualangan Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja di mulai, rintangan dan lawan yang kuat sudah menunggu mereka, apakah mereka bisa lolos dari tahap ke 2 ini? Dan menuju ke fase terakhir sebelum menginjakkan kaki mereka ke arena Battle 100? Ikutin terus kelanjutannya ^^_

_Chapter 15 dan 16 akan saya update secara bersamaan.._

_Chapter 15 update!_

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

Genre-Adventure/Action/Fantasy

Author-Yoshino

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 15**

**Neko?**

**Rapat masih berlangsung**

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut telah menantikan pendapat yang akan diusulkan oleh ahli siasat perang terbaik mereka, yakni Nara Shikaku.

'_Ada 3 pendapat yang berbeda-beda, jika semua orang diminta untuk memilih dari ke 3 pendapat tersebut, maka aku yakin kebanyakan akan memilih pendapat yang ke 3, akan tetapi jika semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini memilih pendapat yang ke 3 maka pendapat yang lain tidak akan berguna sama sekali aku memang setuju dengan pendapat yang ke 3 akan tetapi, jika pendapat yang ke 2 dan ke 3 di gabungkan maka pendapat ke 4 akan muncul, dan berbagai spekulasi akan terlahir dari situ, namun menurutku pendapat yang ke 4 itulah yang akan memecahkan masalah dari area Selatan itu sendiri.'_ Shikaku terlihat memejamkan matanya dan berpikir sejenak untuk mengusulkan pendapat terbaiknya, dia pun memulai pembicaraannya.

"Saya akan memulainya dari awal, tolong dengarkan saya dengan baik-baik." Ucap Shikaku yang meminta agar para daimyou dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut termasuk Hashirama-sama untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan baik.

Semua orang pun melihat ke arahnya dan berusaha memperhatikannya.

"Sebelumnya maaf untuk Daimyou 1, saya akan mengesampingkan tentang pendapat yang pertama, ini adalah alasan saya menyingkirkan pendapat dari Daimyou jika semua kontestan yang masih mampu melanjutkan kompetisi tiba-tiba diberhentikan dan didiskualifikasi, itu akan menimbulkan gejolak dan rasa tidak terima, ditambah lagi disitu ada 1 dewa shinobi yang menakutkan, bukan mustahil jika pendapat 1 diberlakukan, Uchiha Madara akan menyerang pusat dan mengambil tahta Hashirama-sama dengan paksa dan pada akhirnya Battle 100 akan gagal dilaksanakan." Ujar Shikaku mengenai alasan disingkirkannya pendapat yang pertama yang dinilai akan menggagalkan pelaksanaan Battle 100.

Daimyou 1 pun hanya terdiam sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Mungkin malu hihihi ^^

"Baiklah saya akan melanjutkannya, ini mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu, tapi saya akan mempercepatnya, mengenai pendapat kedua yaitu tentang kontestan yang terkena dampak pertarungan dan harus diobati, dan pendapat ke 3 yang tidak harus meloloskan 1000 kontestan dikarenakan jumlah kontestan sendiri sudah kurang dari 1000 kontestan, namun lain halnya jika pendapat ke 2 dan ke 3 digabung menjadi 1, yakni akan terlahir pendapat ke 4, dan saya akan menambahi sedikit tentang pendapat ke 4 ini, yaitu tidak menghilangkan sedikit pun rasa semangat yang masih dimiliki oleh beberapa orang yang terkena dampak yakni mengobatinya dan menanyakannya, apa dia masih sanggup atau tidak, dengan begitu kemungkinannya adalah kontestan akan bertambah dari 180 orang ke atas menjadi lebih banyak tergantung dengan kontestan yang masih bersemangat tersebut." Jelas Shikaku panjang lebar, semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya tertegun dan takjub dengannya.

'_Sudah kubilangkan pendapat orang inilah yang terbaik' _Batin Inoichi tersenyum.

'_Klan Nara kah? Klan tercedas dari semua klan di Konohakagure, mungkin sebutan itu bukan omong kosong belaka' _Pikir Daimyou 5 yang sedari tadi tidak berpendapat sama sekali namun dia tetap memperhatikan pendapat dari semua orang yang berusaha mengusulkan pendapatnya.

"Yosh, dengan ini semua pasti sepakat pendapat ke 4 dari Nara Shikaku adalah pendapat yang terbaik, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke rapat ini.." Ungkap Hashirama tersenyum, walaupun begitu Hashirama masih tekajub dengan pendapat Shikaku.

Kemudian petinggi-petinggi itu pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**Rapat telah selesai!**

**Area Utara.. **

Hutan yang tenang, dimana pepohonan yang rindang dan angin yang sejuk menghembus di hutan tersebut, berbeda dengan area Selatan yang sudah hancur berantakan, di area Utara masih terjaga keindahan dan tertata cukup baik, di samping itu Naruto dan Sasuke masih berjalan untuk menemukan tempat yang aman untuk dijadikan tempat berteduh dan beristirahat.

"Naruto? Berhentilah mendengkur disampingku? Dan cepatlah bangun!?" Ujar Sasuke yang berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang terlihat tertidur dipundaknya. Naruto pun tidak mendengar suara Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter.

"Merepotkan saja.." Gumam Sasuke sedikit kesal, meskipun begitu dia tetap menuntun Naruto berjalan dan berusaha untuk menemukan tempat agar bisa beristirahat.

**Beberapa jam kemudian.**

Malam telah tiba, mata Naruto mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Setelah terbuka dilihatnya api unggun yang berada di depan matanya, Naruto tertidur cukup lama yakni 7 jam, dia pun bangun dengan sendirinya kain masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kain tersebut di pakaikan oleh rekannya Sasuke.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melihat Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Sasuke?" Jawabnya singkat, tangannya berusaha mengusap-usap bagian matanya yang masih terlihat kotoran mata yang menempel.

"Terima kasih, dattebayou." Ujar Naruto tersenyum lepas, Sasuke pun hanya membalas senyumannya.

"Jadi aku sudah tertidur berapa lama? Dattebayou.." Tanya Naruto, dia duduk di depan api unggun Sasuke berada tidak jauh darinya, mungkin 3 meter di sampingnya.

"7 jam" Jawab Sasuke singkat, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Hee! 7 jam dattebayou!? Apakah ada musuh sewaktu aku tertidur?" Ucap Naruto tekejut dia pun menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Dan berpikir apakah ada yang ia lewatkan saat dia tertidur?.

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam sejenak, Naruto pun mulai terpancing dengan wajah sok keren dari Sasuke. "Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu! dattebayou, dan cepatlah jawab pertanyaanku!" Teriak Naruto sembari berdiri dan menunjukkan jarinya ke wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya dibuat-buat.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada musuh sewaktu kau tertidur." Jawab Sasuke singkat, dia pun mulai mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Hoy Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto sedikit keras. Mata Sasuke pun terbuka tertutup, terbuka tertutup dan sampai seterusnya.

"Jadi kau mau tidur ya? baiklah tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu dattebayou." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sembari duduk kembali sambil memandangi bara api unggun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan kepadamu Naruto." Jawab Sasuke, ia pun tertidur diwaktu yang bersamaan. Matanya mulai tertutup dengan rapat, ia pun terbawa ke suasana tenang penuh keheningan mimpi.

"Yosh ini adalah giliranku dattebayou, tadi Sasuke sudah menjagaku saat aku tertidur, kali ini giliranku untuk membalas kebaikannya." Ujar Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**Sfx: Krik Krik Krik**

Suara jangkrik hutan mulai bersahutan, gelapnya malam, dinginnya angin, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto mulai berdiri tegak." S-s-suasana apa ini? Aku merasakan gejanggalan di sekitar sini?" Ucap Naruto tergagap dia pun berdiri sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan melihat-lihat daerah yang berada di sekitarnya, yakni semak-semak belukar dan pepohonan yang tinggi dan rindang.

**Srkk srkk srkk**

"Apa itu? dattebayou!?" Ujar Naruto yang sedikit takut dengan hal-hal mistis, maklum ia sering dihantui saat berada di rumahnya. Dia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat ke semak-semak belukar yang menimbulkan suara tersebut.

Dia berjalan pelan seperti layaknya seorang stalker, berjingkat-jingkat, matanya terus fokus terhadap semak belukar berwarna hijau yang cukup rimbun yang hanya berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku harus memeriksanya, dattebayou." Ucap Naruto melirihkan suaranya, suara yang sangat pelan sampai-sampai tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya, sedikit lagi dia sampai ke semak belukar yang mencurigakan tersebut. Derikan jangkrik masih menemani langkah stalkernya (penguntit).

**Meow meow …**

Suara kucing terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto, jantung Naruto pun berhenti berdetak dengan kencang dan kembali normal, "Aku kira apa." Batinnya sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Dia pun tetap berjalan mendekati semak tersebut dan di bukalah semak-semak yang rimbun tersebut.

Lalu hal yang sangat mengejutkan pun terjadi, sesuatu mengagetkan Naruto, spontan dia berlari terbirit-birit. "Seseorang tolong aku!" Teriak Naruto sembari berlari dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia melihat kucing raksasa yang mempunyai panjang sekitar 10 meter dengan taring yang tajam disertai loreng hitam putih dikulitnya, kucing tersebut mempunyai berat kira-kira 2 ton walaupun itu cukup berat untuk seekor kucing namun kucing berlorek hitam putih tersebut tetap berlari dengan kencang malah semakin cepat, kucing itu mengejar-ngejar Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto memanggil nama rekannya, Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar teriakan keras Naruto, karena ia masih terbawa keheningan mimpi. Naruto terus berlari mengelilingi area tersebut dengan terus berteriak-teriak.

"Kenapa ada kucing sebesar ini, dattebayou." Ucapnya dalam hati, dia pun terlihat memikirkan jalan keluar. "Aha!" Ucapnya singkat, bola lampu yang menyala, tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya begitu saja. Dia masih berlari dengan kencangnya, dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si kucing besar agar tidak mengincar Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, Naruto berlari menjauh dari area peristirahatannya. Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dimana kucing besar tersebut berada. "Apa dia masih mengejarku?" Ujarnya sambil berhenti berlari. Dan menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Ha! dia mendekat!" Teriak Naruto keras, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto melanjutkan lari marathonnya. Dia berlari seolah-olah hanya memutari kawasan tersebut. "Aku punya rencana, akan tetapi aku belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menjalankan rencanaku ini, lagi pula pencahayaan yang berasal dari bulan purnama juga tidak begitu terang.. apa aku harus meminjam kekuatannya sebentar? Dattebayou." Ucap Naruto dalam hatinya, ia masih tetap berlari dengan kencangnya, kucing besar yang berada di belakangnya masih ngotot untuk mengejar Naruto.

Langkah kaki kucing tersebut sangat lebar dan membuat tanah bergetar, dalam kegelapan hutan matanya sangat menakutkan karena mengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup terang, sehingga tubuhnya tidak begitu terlihat.

Naruto pun memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, dan berjalan ke tempat Kurama. "Yo!" Sapa Naruto tersenyum, "Sudah 2 hari kita tidak bertemu, Kurama." Tambahnya sembari berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Jawab Kurama dengan suara besar dan menggelegarnya, dari mimic wajahnya dia tidak bisa diajak santai.

"Aku hanya ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu, dattebayou." Ucap Naruto, dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan malu, karena ia tahu, saat itu dia tidak ingin meminta bantuan apapun dari Kurama (Chapter 5).

"Souka? Jadi begitu ya, apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada yang menggoda Naruto, tidak biasanya ia seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatanmu untuk penerangan, dattebayou hehehe.." Jelas Naruto jujur, dia pun tersenyum lepas kepada teman yang berada di hadapannya itu yaitu Kurama.

Kurama pun hanya terdiam kemudian dia menganggukan kepala, pertanda dia mengizinkannya, walaupun jika Naruto menggunakan kekuatan Kurama tanpa seizinnya dia tetap bisa melakukannya.

Naruto kembali ke hutan, dia berubah menjadi mode Kyubi. Sinar yang dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya membuat area di sekitarnya menjadi terang benderang. Kucing besar tersebut pun berhenti, tangannya menutupi matanya agar cahaya tersebut tidak terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

"Apa ini kucing, tapi ukurannya besar sekali? Dattebayou!?" Ujar Naruto terkagum dengan kucing yang sangat besar yang berada di depannya. Naruto pun mengingat-ingat perkataan yang baru-baru ini diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

FLASHBACK..

Perjalanan sebelum bertemu team Orochimaru..

"Hey Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang, dia pun mendekati Naruto.

"Nanii?" Jawab Naruto singkat, dia pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang hanya berada di sampingnya.

"Ini akan menjadi petualangan yang cukup lama jadi siapkan mentalmu, dan lagi aku ingin memberitahukan ini kepadamu.." Ujar Sasuke, pembicaraanya pun terputus, karena Naruto menyahut perkataan tersebut.

"Tentang apa? dattebayou." Balas Naruto sambil memotong perkataan Sasuke, Naruto pun terlihat serius dengan apa yang akan Sasuke bicarakan.

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu mengenai kondisi geografis dan penghuni di hutan kematian ini, kau tahu hutan ini cukup luas dan keadaan geografisnya juga tidak beraturan yakni mempunyai danau, sungai, gua, dan gunung yang cukup tinggi, di tambah lagi penghuni di hutan kematian ini, aku dengar ini dari Nii-san. Disini di hutan kematian ini, banyak berkeliaran binatang-binatang buas yang sulit dimasukkan ke akal pikiran manusia, dan tumbuhan liar yang lainnya. Jadi aku harap kau tetap waspada.." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, Naruto pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

FLASHBACK END

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke" Gumam Naruto sembari berbalik arah ke kucing besar tersebut.

**Roarr-roarrrrr**

Kucing besar itu mengaum dengan keras, aumannya membuat Naruto terkejut. "Are? Kenapa kucing ini bisa mengaum dattebayou!" Ucapnya terkejut dia pun memandangi kucing yang sangat besar tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berhenti mengejarku? Dattebayou atau karena ini." Ucap Naruto yang berbicara kepada kucing tersebut sembari menunjuk cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kucing itu pun mengangguk.

"Souka?" Jawab Naruto singkat, Naruto pun tidak jadi menjalankan rencananya dan berniat untuk mengusir kucing tersebut menjauh dari areanya.

Kucing besar itu menatap mata kucing yang berada di kedua mata Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa, kucing itu tetap melihat mata Naruto, dan dia mengira Naruto adalah kucing.

Kemudian Naruto berlari menjauhi kucing tersebut menuju tempat Sasuke, akan tetapi kucing besar tersebut juga berlari untuk mengikutinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, tadi kau seperti ingin memakanku tapi sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi kucing yang manis." Mendengar perkataan Naruto wajah kucing tersebut pun memerah, dia tidak menyangka karena kucing besar itu berkelamin betina.

"Huh, berhentilah mengikutiku, jika kau lapar, ini aku kasih daging bakar , Are? Tapi darimana aku mendapatkan daging ini" Ujar Naruto sembari melempar makanan ke kucing tersebut, kucing itu pun berhenti mengikuti Naruto dan memakan ikan bakar yang berada dibawahnya.

"Maiika.."

"Yosh, sekarang sudah beres, dengan ini aku bisa kembali ke tempat Sasuke." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil berlari menuju tempat Sasuke, angin malam yang dingin membuat Naruto menggigil kedinginan namun ia tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berlari ke tempat Sasuke.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Naruto berbicara sendiri sembari melihat Sasuke yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

Dia pun duduk bersandar di pohon yang berada tidak jauh darinya, sambil melihat indahnya bulan purnama yang berada di atas langit, bintang-bintang yang bersinar juga terlihat di langit malam tersebut.

"Indahnya…" Ucap Naruto tersenyum, dia pun terpikir oleh Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya. "Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya?" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, kedua kakinya di tekuk sambil tetap memandangi bulan purnama.

Tiba-tiba saja suara meongan mengagetkannya. "Suara itu, jangan-jangan.." Ucap Naruto terputus, dia pun melihat dimana suara itu berasal. Naruto melihat ke samping yaitu tepat dimana Sasuke sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

Ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah seekor kucing kecil, "Neko? Sejak kapan ada seekor kucing di dekat Sasuke? dattebayou" Ucapnya pelan. Kucing tersebut menjilat-jilat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke pun terbangun karena air liur dari kucing tersebut.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah cukup lama tertidur.." Jawab Sasuke sembari duduk dan memegang kucing kecil tersebut.

"_Aku tidak tahu, kucing kecil itu berasal dari mana, tapi apa perbedaan kucing besar tadi dan kucing yang sekarang dipegang oleh Sasuke."_ Naruto berkata dalam hatinya, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, tingkah Naruto pun menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah memperhatikan tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku tadi bertemu dengan kucing yang sangat besar mungkin sekitar 15 meter dattebayou." Jawab Naruto sambil menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia alami saat Sasuke sedang tidur.

"Kucing besar?"

"Iya, dattebayou."

"Bodoh…." Ejek Sasuke. Ejekan Sasuke pun langsung menusuk dan sangat dirasakan oleh Naruto. Reaksi konyol diperlihatkannya.

"Tidak mungkin ada kucing besar di hutan ini, aku yakin kau bertemu dengan harimau berloreng hitam putih penghuni hutan kematian ini.." Tambah Sasuke yang berusaha menjelaskan dan membenarkan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan kepadanya.

"He! Itu bukan Kucing tapi Harimau!" Teriak Naruto keras karena terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu? Dattebayou." Balas Naruto kebingungan, dia pun berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri, dengan berpikir sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ujar Sasuke yang melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

"Souka.." Dari raut wajahnya mungkin Naruto sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Jadi kucing kecil itu yang mengeong saat aku mendekati semak-semak belukar itu, dan berjalan diantara kaki, kemudian saat aku membuka semak semak itu, aku dikagetkan oleh Harimau besar.. Souka souka.." Ucap Naruto terseyum-senyum sendiri karena dia mengira hewan besar tersebut adalah kucing.

Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto tanpa ekspresi. "Aho!" Ucapnya singkat dia masih memegang dan mengelus-elus kucing tersebut.

Pagi hari mulai tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke telah beristirahat cukup lama. Di samping itu perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Dan banyak hal yang sudah menanti mereka…

"Kita masih punya 9 bola tinggal 11 bola lagi, hari ini pasti, kita akan merebut semuanya!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat, Sasuke pun hanya terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Naruto, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan sekitar 1 jam lagi, beristirahatlah sebentar dan terima kasih telah menjagaku saat aku beristirahat." Ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto, Naruto pun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ini? Tidak seperti biasanya dattebayou hahaha.." Jawab Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa lepas.

"**Yosh tetap semangat! Dattebayou.." **

**To be continue..**

**Chapter 15 END**

Note: Tulisan kucing besar diatas hanya berlaku kepada Naruto. ^^

Lebih baik chapter 15 di review dan chapter 16 juga hehe (ngarep)

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 15, mungkin ini adalah chapter yang hanya berisi tentang keanehan Naruto, selain bertarung merebutkan bola. Tapi semoga chapter ini bagus dimata para reader sekalian.

Tolong di review ya, saran dan masukan juga saya tunggu..

Jaa ne! ^^

Klik Next to chapter 16


	16. Chapter 16 (3 Monster)

_Chapter 16 update!_

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

Genre-Adventure/Action/Fantasy

Author-Yoshino

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 16**

**3 Monster**

Pagi hari telah tiba, Uzuchi pun mulai bergerak dari tempat peristirahatan mereka. "Akhirnya, aku sudah bosan duduk disini dattebayou…" Ujar Naruto, dia terlihat berdiri dari tempat istirahatnya, sebuah tanah yang dibelakangnya terdapat pohon yang cukup besar untuk bersandar. Sementara itu Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menutup mata dan melipat kedua tangannya, dia juga bersandar di pohon besar tersebut.

"Yeah…" Balas Sasuke tersenyum, walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan mimic apapun, tapi perasaannya mungkin sama dengan Naruto, Bersemangat…

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, cuaca cerah yang sangat mendukung di area Utara juga cukup membuat para kontestan bersemangat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

"Sebenarnya apakah ada garis akhir Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sembari berjalan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ha? jadi kau belum tahu, Naruto!?" Seru Sasuke terkejut, bagaimana pun juga dia rekan team yang cukup bodoh, mungkin itu yang sekarang berada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Makanya beritahu aku, dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto yang semakin penasaran karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah aku kira aku salah memilih rekan he.." Ungkap Sasuke dengan nada bercandanya, walaupun itu agak dingin.

"Jahat sekali, dattebayou." Jawab Naruto penuh kekecewaan, dia pun mengalihkan perhatian dan duduk menjauhi Sasuke dengan wajah lesu sembari mencoret-coret tanah dengan batu.

"Sampai segitunya! Kau ini sensitive sekali.." Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sasuke memulai menjelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai penyeleksian tahap ke 2 ini. "Baiklah, dengarkan ini baik-baik.. jangan sampai aku harus mengulanginya untuk kedua kali."

"Yokai dattebayou!" Jawab Naruto penuh antusias.

"Penyeleksian tahap ke 2 ini akan berlangsung selama 7 hari, dan para peserta dalam ajang ini harus mengumpulkan 20 bola boleh lebih. Jadi kita hanya fokus untuk mendapatkan ke 20 bola tersebut dan selanjutnya…" Naruto pun terus memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke juga cukup serius menjelaskan mengenai detail dari penyeleksian tahap ke 2 ini.

"Kemudian setelah kita berhasil mendapatkan ke 20 bola tersebut, kita harus cepat menuju ke garis akhir atau bisa disebut menara hutan kematian yang aku pikir itu berada di tengah area Utara ini, tapi aku juga tidak tahu pasti, namun keberadaannya masih cukup jauh dari sini, jadi kita masih mempunyai waktu yang banyak untuk mengumpulkan 11 bola lagi, dan setelah sampai di menara hutan kematian, kita akan mendapatkan informasi detail mengenai penyeleksian tahap terakhir.." Jelas Sasuke kepada Naruto dengan panjang lebar, Naruto masih antusias dengan penjelasan Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terima dengan fase terakhir.

"Apa kau bilang, penyeleksian akhir! Dattebayou?" Jawab Naruto terkejut.

"Yeah, kenapa?" Balas Sasuke sambil melihat ekspresi konyol Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku kira ini adalah fase terakhir dan setelah ini kita akan menuju ke Battle 100." Jelas Naruto tentang apa yang sekarang berada dalam pikirinnya.

"Kau memang benar, walaupun begitu penyeleksian ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan terlebih lagi sangat banyak kontestan yang ikut di dalamnya, aku akan menambahkan ini sedikit, mungkin pendapatku ini merupakan pemikiran yang sama dari raja Hashirama. Jadi setiap orang yang ingin menjadi raja, harus melalui rintangan dan hambatan sesulit apapun dan untuk mencapainya diperlukan kerja keras dan rasa tidak menyerah dan lagi kau harus melakukan semua hal yang diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang raja, dengan tantangan yang diberikan maka kau akan mengerti kerja keras yang akan membuahkan kesuksesan itu seperti apa, dan setelah itu kau akan menjadi raja yang pantas karena menjadi raja di Konohagakure, negara yang sangat besar ini memerlukan dedikasi tinggi dan pengalaman mumpuni agar rakyat nanti bisa hidup dengan makmur dan tidak menderita.." Penjelasan Sasuke pun terputus karena ucapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraanya.

"Kenapa kau ini? Tidak seperti biasanya dattebayou.." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tanpa menyadari dosa yang telah ia perbuat baru saja.

"Naruto!" Ujar Sasuke marah.

"Gomen-gomen dattebayou! Haha jangan marah begitu.." Jawab Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Sasuke. "Akan tetapi yang akan menjadi raja ini adalah aku." Ucap Sasuke yang memancing emosi dan reaksi Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang, jelas aku yang akan menjadi raja! Dattebayou.." Seru Naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Heh? Jangan mengharap sesuatu yang tidak pasti.." Balas Sasuke tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah akan aku buktikan nanti, aku akan menjadi raja dan sepatutnya kau menjadi asistenku hahaha.." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Asisten? Itu cukup bagus tapi aku tidak terima jika aku menjadi yang kedua, aku hanya ingin menjadi nomer 1 di Konohagakure." Ujar Sasuke yang berusaha melawan pendapat Naruto.

"Kau ini! Dattebayou…"

"Nani?"Mereka pun mendekatkan wajah mereka dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah yang sama-sama emosi.

"Hentikan ini, kita harus fokus terhadap penyeleksian tahap ke 2 yang tengah berlangsung ini dan berkerja sama agar dapat lolos ke fase selanjutnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan sifat kedewasaannya yang menjadi pereda dari gumaman mereka sendiri.

"Kau benar dattebayou.." Naruto dan Sasuke pun masih berjalan diantara pohon-pohon yang rindang, dan mereka memutuskan untuk berlari ke dahan pohon dan meloncat dari dahan ke dahan lain dengan tujuan mempercepat perjalanan dan jarak tempuh mereka.

**Masih di area Utara.**

Terlihat 6 orang yang sudah berada di dahan pohon, kedua kelompok tersebut ingin bertarung merebutkan bola yang dipegang lawan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh jadi kita akan mendapat 3 bola tambahan lagi.." Ujar Yagura sambil memandangi lawannya yang berada tepat di depannya dan berdiri di dahan pohon lain.

"Jangan terlalu sombong Yagura, kita belum mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan yang mereka miliki.." Jawab Han yang mendengar perkataannya tanpa ekspresi karena wajahnya tertutup oleh kerudung yang menyelimuti kepalanya.

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Han, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kamu sudah menjadi yang terkuat disini.." Tegur Fuu yang juga sependapat dengan Han.

"Kau juga Fuu? He jahat sekali.." Jawab Yagura dengan air mata yang menetes dari wajahnya.

"Heee kenapa kau sensitive sekali, Yagura.." Ujar Fuu singkat. Yagura pun kembali seperti seorang pria dan menatap tajam 3 orang yang sudah berada dalam jangkauan mereka.

"Hm yang terpenting ayo kita kalahkan mereka." Seru Yagura yang menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk bertarung bersamanya.

"Itu merepotkan, sebaiknya kau lakukan sendiri.." Ucap Fuu sembari mengejek Yagura, dan mereka berdua (Han dan Fuu) Hanya bersandar di batang pohon dan hanya diam saja.

"He? Ya sudah lah aku sendiri sudah cukup" Ucap Kagura tersenyum sembari melihat ke 3 lawan yang berada di depannya dengan posisi bersiap untuk bertarung.

Mereka pun sedikit tidak terima dengan pembicaraan Yagura, yang hanya merendahkan mereka.

"Kau akan melawan kami sendirian, jangan bercanda kau terlalu meremehkan kami!" Teriak salah satu orang yang bertindak sebagai leader di kelompok tersebut. Leader tersebut berambut hitam dan rekannya berambut masing-masing coklat dan putih mereka sudah berdiri di samping leader mereka.

"Teme!" Ujar pria berambut putih dengan ekspresi kekesalan, ekspresi yang sama juga terlihat dari wajah si rambut coklat. Fuu dan Han pun hanya terdiam dan masih berdiri, Fuu sedang memainkan batang yang berada di sampingnya sedangkan Han sedang duduk sambil minum secangkir teh hangat.

"Hey Han! Kenapa kau tidak membagi teh hangat itu kepadaku!" Teriak Fuu keras sembari mendekati Han.

"Kau terlalu jauh, kemarilah.." Jawab Han sambil menyiapkan 2 cangkir untuk menuangkan teh hangat buatannya. "Jadi tas yang kau bawa sekarang itu berfungsi untuk termos ya.. souka souka.." Ucap Fuu, dia pun mengambil secangkir teh yang sudah dituangkan oleh Han di wadah yang cukup kawai, cangkir tersebut berwarna biru dengan gambar pot bunga di sampingnya. Oh ya tempat yang sekarang di duduki oleh Han dan Fuu merupakan dahan yang cukup lebar dan kuat karena pohonnya pun juga sangat besar dan tinggi kira-kira 60 meter.

"Hei kejamnya! Kenapa kalian tidak menungguku!" Teriak Yagura dengan nada kesal sambil melihat ke arah belakang dimana terlihat Fuu dan Han yang telah menikmati secangkir teh hangat dengan lemon.

"Ahh! Oishi.." Ucap Fuu tersenyum, "Tambah lagi Han.." Han pun kembali menuangkan teh hangatnya ke cangkir biru Fuu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, teh buatanmu sangat enak Han.." Fuu tersenyum dia masih menikmati secangkir teh hangat buatan Han.

"Nikmatilah.." Jawab Han tanpa ekspresi karena mulutnya tertutup oleh kain, namun dengan kelihaiannya dia dapat meminum secangkir teh hangat tersebut tanpa terlihat oleh Fuu dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya (mulutnya).

"Tunggu aku, aku akan cepat menyelesaikan ini dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat dari Han hehe…" Ucap Yagura menyeringai.

"Hey, bukankah ini sudah sangat kelewatan, mereka terlalu meremehkan kita.." Ucap pria berambut putih kepada kedua rekannya, mereka bertiga pun mulai menatap Yagura dengan tajam.

"Ayo kita habisi anak kecil itu terlebih dahulu.." Ujar leader team tersebut.

Kemudian ke 3 orang tersebut langsung menyerang Yagura dengan meloncat secara bersamaan, masing-masing dari mereka sudah memegang kunai. "Rasakan ini!" Teriak pria berambut putih dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Kagura pun hanya tersenyum sinis sambil memegangi tongkat yang berada di punggungnya.

_**Suiton Mizukagami no Jutsu!**_

Yagura membuat cermin air dengan mulutnya, dan diwaktu bersamaan ke 3 orang tersebut terjebak dalam jutsu itu dan harus berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri untuk sesaat.

"Apa ini, kenapa diriku berada di depanku?" Ujar leader team kebingungan, kunai yang dipegangnya pun lepas karena hantaman dengan kunai yang dipegang dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba muncul dari cermin air yang dibuat oleh Yagura dan menyerangnya dengan cepat.

Ke 3 orang itu pun terlempar dan diwaktu bersamaan Yagura sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengakhiri pertarungannya.

_**Suiton Teppodama ! **_

Peluru air keluar dari mulut Yagura, peluru air tersebut berjumlah puluhan dan mengenai tubuh ke 3 orang tersebut dengan bertubi-tubi, dan mereka pun jatuh ke bawah.

_**Brukkk**_

"Sial, seorang dengan peringkat 500 besar sepertiku, kalah dengan 2 serangan beruntun…" Batin leader team tersebut dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu dalam hatinya, pemimpin itu pun terlihat berjuang untuk berdiri kembali, dia merasa tidak mungkin seorang jonin sepertinya bisa kalah dengan anak kecil, walaupun 2 rekannya sudah tersungkur tidak berdaya.

"Hmm? Jadi kau masih bisa bertarung ya?" Ejek Yagura yang melihat orang tersebut dari dahan pohon yang kurang lebih mempunyai tinggi 30 meter.

Pria itu pun mampu berdiri walaupun ia masih merasakan rasa sakit di bagian perut dan beberapa anggota badannya.

"Kau keras kepala sekali ya.." Ucap Yagura yang terus memprovokasi pria yang berada di atas permukaan tanah tersebut.

Pria itu membentuk handseal ditangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Yagura.

_**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jokai Kotan!**_

Kayu dari batang pohon tiba-tiba menyerang Yagura dari samping kanan dan kirinya, Yagura pun dengan mudah menghindar, namun setelah dia berada di atas udara, dari dahan pohon yang sebelumnya ia pijak keluar akar-akar pohon yang cukup banyak dan melilit Yagura dan membantingnya ke permukaan tanah.

_**Brukk…Duarr!**_

"Sepertinya Yagura sedikit kewalahan, apa kita harus membantunya?" Ujar Fuu yang masih menikmati secangkir teh hangat buatan Han.

"Tidak usah, dia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, yang sedikit aku khawatirkan adalah lawan yang sudah menunggu kita setelah ini.." Ucap Han yang sudah merasakan kekuatan dari dua Shinobi yang tidak ia kenali tersebut.

"Jadi kau juga merasakannya? Ehh… mungkin ini akan menarik.." Jawab Fuu tersenyum, dari senyumannya dia terlihat meremehkan kekuatan kedua orang tersebut.

.

Yagura masih terbanting dan jatuh di permukaan tanah, lemparan keras dari kayu-kayu itu membuat tubuh Yagura merasakan sedikit sakit dan membuat permukaan tanah yang dijatuhinya hancur.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan elemen kayu, elemen yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Raja Hashirama.." Ucap Yagura yang masih tertidur sembari melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja membantingnya dengan keras.

"Ini berkat Orochimaru, dia berhasil membuat eksperimen ke tubuhku dan membuatku menjadi lebih kuat walaupun banyak korban yang sudah … teman-temanku.." Jelas pria tersebut sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, karena ia teringat dengan masa lalunya.

"_Orochimaru? Jadi dia yang membuat orang ini berhasil menguasai elemen kayu, dasar penggila eksperimen itu!"_ Pikir Yagura yang terlihat kesal.

Yagura pun kembali berdiri dan tersenyum menyeringai kepada pria yang sudah berada di hadapannya tersebut. "Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu tentang rasa takut yang sebenarnya.." Ucap Yagura menyeringai.

Tubuh kecil Yagura berubah, kulitnya mengelupas dan berubah menjadi merah, warna merah yang sedikit gelap, matanya menjadi putih polos, ekor berjumlah 4 keluar dari tulang ekornya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa!" Ujar pria tersebut ketakutan.

"Hmm, dasar Yagura kelihatannya dia langsung berubah ke dirinya yang sebenarnya.." Ucap Fuu yang merasakan chakra besar dari tubuh Yagura.

.

.

2 orang masih meloncat-loncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain, "Apa kau merasakannya, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa yang berasal tidak jauh darinya.

"Hmph…" Jawab Sasuke singkat, mereka pun tetap meloncat-loncat ke depan.

.

.

"M-monster!" Teriak pria tersebut sembari lari ketakutan, karena dia juga merasakan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa terpancar jelas dari kulit merah monster berekor 4 tersebut.

Namun setelah beberapa langkah ia berlari, dari belakang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi monster itu melesat deras sembari memukulkan tangannya ke arah samping dari belakang pria tersebut..

_**Winggg Duarr!**_

Pria bernasib malang itu pun melesat kencang ke arah samping dan menghantam pohon dengan kerasnya, sampai pohon besar itu tumbang dan jatuh diwaktu yang bersamaan.

_**Roaaarr**_

Suara auman yang sangat kencang membuat angin dan pohon-pohon disekitarnya saling berhembus karena kekuatannya dahsyatnya.

Tubuh Yagura kembali menjadi normal, "Selesai juga." Pikirnya sembari berjalan mengambil bola dari ke 3 orang tersebut dan setelah itu Yagura meloncat ke atas dimana sudah menunggu Fuu dan Han.

"Jahatnya, kenapa kalian tidak menungguku he?" Ujar Yagura yang berjalan mendekati Fuu dan Han yang sedari tadi sudah meminum secangkir teh hangat sembari duduk dengan santai.

"Kochi, kau lama sekali…" Ajak Fuu tersenyum

"Habis kalian tidak membantuku.." Jawab Yagura kemudian ia duduk dan berkumpul bersama kedua rekannya tersebut, sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat yang sudah dituangkan Han. Yagura pun mengambil secangkir teh yang terlihat nikmat itu dan meminumnya.

"Ahh, enak sekali… rasa ini berbeda dengan teh yang pernah aku minum sebelumnya.." Ucap Yagura dengan perasaan jujurnya.

"Souka? Jangan terlalu berlebihan.." Jawab Han tanpa ekspresi walaupun sebenarnya ia malu akan tetapi malunya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh kerudungnya.

"Benarkan, Oishi?" Sela Fuu.

"Kau benar, ini enak sekali. Aku jadi ingin menambah lagi.." Ucap Yagura sembari memberikan cangkirnya supaya Han menuangkan tehnya lagi.

"Maaf, itu sudah yang terakhir.." Jawab Han singkat.

"Hee?" Yagura pun sedikit kecewa, dan berpikir pasti ini kerjaan Fuu. Karena sebelumnya dia terlihat meminum beberapa cangkir teh hangat buatan Han.

"Pasti kau kan Fuu? yang menghabiskan teh Han!" Ujar Yagura kepada Fuu yang hanya duduk disebelahnya.

"Hehehe .." Jawab Fuu tertawa pelan dan tersenyum. Yagura pun menarik kain disekitar leher Fuu ke atas..

"Fuu!"

"Hentikan, apa kalian tidak tahu dari tadi kita sudah diawasi.." Han berbicara kepada Fuu dan Yagura yang terlihat masih berantem sendiri. Hanya gara-gara teh buatan Han.

"Aku sudah tahu.."

"Aku juga sudah merasakan keberadaan mereka dari tadi..."

"Mereka sudah menyadari kita, dattebayou.." Ucap Naruto sembari melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, mereka sudah bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang tingginya hampir sejajar dengan tinggi dahan yang diduduki oleh Yagura, Fuu dan Han.

"Hey keluarlah kalian! Percuma saja jika kalian bersembunyi!" Teriak Yagura yang berusaha memancing Naruto dan Sasuke untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sasuke pun memberi kode kepada Naruto untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Naruto menganggukan kepala menandakan dia mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud. Naruto dan Sasuke pun akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian dan menampakkan diri mereka.

"Jadi mereka ya? yang sudah mengawasi kita dari tadi…" Ucap Fuu tersenyum. Yagura pun sudah bersiap, demikan juga dengan Han, dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Kali ini kita bertarung bersama-sama.." Ucap Yagura yang sudah berdiri diikuti oleh Fuu dan Han yang juga ikut berdiri disampingnya. Han dan Fuu menganggukan kepalanya, mereka sudah mengerti karena kekuatan dari kedua orang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya bisa dikatakan seimbang.

"Apa kau sudah siap Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto sembari mengencangkan ikat kepalanya.

"Yeah!" Jawab Sasuke tersenyum dingin.

Mereka berlima pun meloncat secara bersamaan. "Kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!" Ucap kedua team bersamaan.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 16 END**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan beberapa saran dan review ya, habis ini saya akan mengupdate We cant life without you dan Just Protecting you.. jadi dimohon bersabar kepada para reader yang sudah menunggu chapter 17 dari Battle 100.

Okey, See you …


	17. Chapter 17 (Kekkei Genkai)

_Gomen minna kemarin ada kesalahan dalam penulisan Yagura seharusnya ekor 3 bukan ekor 4 hehe, yosh selamat membaca ^^_

_Atas permintaan beberapa reader untuk menambah wordnya, maka pada chapter ini saya tulis 5 k. jadi baca sampai selesai ya ^^_

_**Spesial Chapter ! 5 k .**_

_Chapter 17 update!_

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

Genre-Adventure/Action/Fantasy

Author-Yoshino

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 17**

**Kekkei Genkai**

**Area Selatan…**

Keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan dapat dirasakan oleh Yagura, Han dan Fuu, dan Sasuke memberi kode yang berarti keluar dari persembunyian, Naruto pun mengangguk dan keduanya keluar diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Jadi ini ya? yang dari tadi mengawasi kita.." Ucap Yagura sambil menatap dingin Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kali ini kita akan bertarung bersama-sama.." Ujar Yagura yang sudah berdiri diikuti oleh Fuu dan Han yang juga ikut berdiri disampingnya. Han dan Fuu menganggukan kepalanya, mereka sudah mengerti karena kekuatan dari kedua orang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya bisa dikatakan seimbang.

"Apa kau sudah siap Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto sembari mengencangkan ikat kepalanya.

"Yeah!" Jawab Sasuke tersenyum dingin.

Mereka berlima pun meloncat secara bersamaan. "Kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!" Ucap kedua team bersamaan.

…

Mereka pun akhirnya meloncat secara bersamaan, Sasuke berhadapan dengan Fuu sedangkan Naruto berhadapan dengan Han dan Yagura. Loncatan Han sangat cepat ia memanfaatkan termos di punggungnya dan dijadikan roket agar kecepatan dan daya jelajahnya melebihi apa yang diperkirakan Naruto, sontak Naruto terkejut.

"Nani?" Ucapnya singkat, ia pun berusaha memblok pukulan Han yang begitu keras.

Dash!

Naruto berhasil menangkis pukulan Han namun besarnya kekuatan Han membuat Naruto terhempas dari loncatannya. Yagura juga tidak diam begitu saja, ia mulai beraksi dengan mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk menyerang Naruto yang masih terhempas karena pukulan Han yang sangat keras.

Yagura pun membuat handseal ditangannya dan mengeluarkan jutsu peluru airnya.

_**Suiton Teppodama ! **_

Peluru air yang banyak dengan diameter kurang lebih 1 meter mengarah ke Naruto dengan cepat dan akurat, Naruto pun masih terhempas dan tidak menyadari serangan dari Yagura, dan saat Naruto masih terhempas di udara ia melihat peluru-peluru air berdatangan dan menuju ke arahnya, dengan reflectnya Naruto berusaha menghindari peluru air itu satu persatu dia berhasil menghindari peluru air tersebut dan mengakhirinya dengan serangan tidak terduga sebelum ia mendarat di dahan pohon.

Sasuke dan Fuu juga masih berhadapan satu sama lain, Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan cepat dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Fuu juga mengeluarkan pedangnya dari punggung, benturan pedang pun tidak bisa dihindarkan, Fuu hanya tersenyum dari senyumannya dia terlihat meremehkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dan membalas senyuman Fuu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Cih, jangan remehkan aku…" Ujar Fuu sembari mengeluarkan sebagian tenaganya untuk memenangkan benturan pedang dengan Sasuke, Sasuke pun juga demikian ia mengeluarkan tenaganya dan berusaha memenangkan benturan pedang tersebut.

Mata merah dengan pola yang sama muncul di kedua mata Sasuke, mata sharingan akhirnya muncul dari kedua matanya, sebelumnya ia sengaja tidak mengeluarkan mata sharingannya karena ingin memeriksa sejauh mana kekuatan dari lawannya, dan sekarang dia sudah mengeluarkan sharingan biasa dengan 3 titik yang berfungsi untuk menganalisa dan membaca pergerakan dengan cermat. Karena ia sudah mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatan lawan yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

Trngg Trngg Trngg

Suara benturan pedang tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi dan hasil imbang pun mengakhiri adu ketangkasan bermain pedang yang cukup singkat tersebut.

"Tidak aku sangka dia bisa mengimbangi keahlian pedangku…" Gumam Sasuke sembari berpijak di dahan pohon yang sama dengan Naruto, dan serangan yang tidak terduga pun datang dengan tiba-tiba dan mengarah kepada Han, Yagura dan Fuu yang sudah berdiri sejajar di dahan pohon yang sama, serangan tersebut berasal dari Naruto yang sebelumnya terhempas dan berhasil menghindari serangan peluru air dari Yagura. Ia mengeluarkan jutsu yang hanya bisa dilakukan saat mode sennin, Naruto melempar Rasen Shurikennya.

_**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken !**_

Naruto melempar Rasen Shuriken dengan posisi terhempas, tapi sekarang dia sudah duduk di samping Sasuke, Rasen Shuriken masih mengarah ke arah ketiga monster tersebut.

"Jutsu apa itu?" Ujar Han kebingungan, namun ia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat berasal dari benda berwarna biru keputih-putihan yang berbentuk shuriken tersebut. Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Yagura dan Fuu karena untuk pertama kali mereka melihat jutsu tersebut.

"Serangan yang melayang perlahan?" Ucap Fuu yang masih memperhatikan laju Rasen Shuriken tersebut.

"_Serangan itu? ada apa dengan jutsu itu? kenapa dia masih bergerak menuju kesini?" _Pikir Yagura heran, ia pun berusaha untuk menemukan cara agar bisa menghentikan jutsu yang terlihat berbahaya tersebut.

"Apapun jutsu itu, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya!" Teriak Yagura sembari membuat handseal di tangannya.

_**Suiton: Bijudama!**_

Yagura membuat perpaduan antara elemen air dan chakra Isobu monster berekor 3 dan mengombinasikannya menjadi serangan yang dapat ia kendalikan, serangan tersebut pun mengarah ke Rasen Shuriken Naruto, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan kedua serangan tersebut bertabrakan dan menimbulkan ledakan yang luar biasa keras sampai burung-burung, hewan-hewan lari menjauh dari area tersebut karena ketakutan, pohon-pohon pun menghembus kencang seperti ingin tumbang karena terkena effect angin yang dihasilkan oleh Rasen Shuriken. Kedua serangan tersebut sama kuatnya…. Dan waktu berlalu untuk beberapa menit..

.

.

Hantaman dari kedua jutsu tersebut mengakibatkan pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitarnya tumbang, dan membuat area yang cukup luas di permukaan tanah.

"_Kedua serangan yang berimbang membuat area yang cukup strategis untuk bertarung, akan tetapi hal ini tidak menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak."_ Pikir Sasuke sembari menatap tajam 3 lawan yang berada dihadapannya, dia pun berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto ke atas. "Ini baru saja dimulai Naruto, kita harus tetap fokus terhadap lawan yang berada di depan kita.." Ujarnya yang berusaha memperingati Naruto agar lebih waspada dengan kekuatan mereka bertiga.

"Yosh…" Jawab Naruto yang tidak mengurangi sedikit pun semangatnya.

Kemudian mereka berlima turun di area yang cukup strategis tersebut untuk digunakan sebagai area pertarungan.

"Sharingan kah? Berarti dia dari klan Uchiha, tapi kalau bocah berambut kuning itu? Siapa?" Gumam Yagura yang sudah berdiri di atas permukaan tanah. Fuu dan Han juga sudah berdiri di area tersebut.

"Sharingan, aku tahu dia, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke shinobi dengan peringkat 20 besar di Konohagakure, dia dikenal sebagai shinobi yang sangat lihai dalam menganalisa taktik musuh ditambah lagi dia mempunyai mata sharingan yang sangat berbahaya, tetap waspada.." Ucap Han memperingati tentang kekuatan dari Sasuke, namun kenyataannya bukan seperti itu karena shinobi yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke adalah shinobi yang akan mengejutkan mereka, tapi ke 3 shinobi tersebut masih belum menyadarinya.

"Terus siapa yang berambut kuning itu?" Tanya Fuu penasaran.

"Kalau dia, aku tidak begitu mengetahuinya, yang terpenting kita harus tetap waspada terhadap gerak-gerik Sasuke, karena dia adalah shinobi yang cukup berbahaya.."Jawab Han sambil melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri cukup jauh darinya mungkin 30 meter seraya memperingati kepada kedua rekannya agar tetap waspada.

"Tapi, bukankah jutsu yang berbentuk shuriken itu adalah serangan yang dibuatnya?" Ujar Yagura kepada Han dan Fuu.

"Kau benar, aku tidak tahu mengenai jutsu itu namun jutsu yang baru saja ia keluarkan sangat sulit dikuasai dilihat dari berbagai macam factor dan cara ia melempar chakra yang luar biasa besar itu, tanpa kesulitan apapun, aku baru pertama kali melihat jutsu yang sepertinya sangat mustahil dikuasai oleh orang lain." Jawab Han sembari menganalisa jutsu yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Yang berarti orang itu?" Lanjut Fuu.

"Kita tidak bisa mengetahuinya secara langsung, kita harus menyerang mereka secara terus menerus untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke terutama orang berambut kuning itu.." Papar Han. Yagura pun hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ne? Sasuke?"

"Nanii?"

"Apa kau mengetahui secara detail tentang mereka? Sepertinya mereka sangat kuat dattebayou." Ujar Naruto penasaran terhadap 3 orang yang sudah menatapnya dengan sorotan mata yang tajam.

"Kau benar, mereka memang kuat karena mereka adalah jinchuriki.." Jawab Sasuke dingin seraya tetap memperhatikan 3 junchuriki tersebut.

"Yang berarti mereka semua sama sepertiku? Dattebayou." Ucap Naruto, pandangannya ia alihkan ke wajah Sasuke yang masih mengawasi ke 3 orang tersebut.

"Iya, mereka sangat kuat dan salah satu diantara mereka menempati peringkat yang lebih baik dariku yaitu peringkat 19."

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto tanggap.

"Gadis berambut biru dengan pedang dipunggungnya" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Mendengar perkataan itu spontan Naruto terkejut. "Heee! Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin ia sekuat itu, bukankah pak tua bertudung dan anak kecil itu terlihat lebih kuat darinya? Dattebayou" Tanya Naruto lagi, mungkin ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan, gadis berambut biru itu mempunyai monster di dalam tubuhnya yang berekor 7 itu melebihi Han dan Yagura." Sasuke pun terlihat akan menjelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai mereka.

"Han dan Yagura?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"So, Fuu gadis berambut biru tidak terlalu panjang menempati peringkat 19 karena monster di tubuhnya dan jutsu-jutsunya yang sangat mengerikan , Han pria bertudung dengan memakai caping dikepalanya menempati peringkat 30, ia mempunyai kekuatan dan tenaga di atas rata-rata manusia normal, sedangkan Yagura pria bertubuh kecil itu menempati peringkat 31 karena pandai mengombinasikan jutsu-jutsu buatannya dengan kekuatan dari monster berekor 3.." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari buku sejarah Konoha, aku membacanya sebelum berangkat menuju kesini dan aku masih mengingat foto dan profil mengenai lawan-lawan yang akan kita hadapi, jadi berbanggalah karena aku menjadi rekan teammu" Ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman dinginnya, Naruto pun hanya membalas senyuman Sasuke yang terlihat dingin mengarah kepadanya.

"Yosh, memang kau rekan team yang hebat, dattebayou.." Puji Naruto sembari memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Hmph." Jawab Sasuke mempelankan suaranya.

"Yang terpenting kita harus mengalahkan mereka sekarang dan merebut bola dari tangan mereka…" Seru Naruto bersemangat, perkataannya pun dapat didengar oleh Yagura, Han, dan Fuu.

"Huh, mengalahkan kita ya? apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Ujar Yagura dengan sombongnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan dari Yagura, dan ia terlihat lebih bersemangat lagi. "Yosh aku akan memulainya dari sekarang!" Teriak Naruto sembari berlari menuju ke 3 orang tersebut.

…

"Oi tunggu Naruto!" Seru Sasuke yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau akan melawan kami sendirian? Jangan bercanda" Pungkas Yagura yang telah bersiap-siap menghadapi Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Ujar Yagura yang memberi code terhadap kedua rekannya untuk menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan.

Yagura, Han dan Fuu juga berlari menuju Naruto yang juga tengah berlari. "3 lawan 1? Sial, seperti biasa, dia sangat ceroboh." Ucap Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambil Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan 3 orang yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Han Fuu, lakukan formasi seperti biasanya.." Ujar Yagura yang memberi perintah terhadap Fuu dan Han, mereka berdua pun berlari menyamping di sisi kanan dan kiri, Yagura masih berlari di tengah, diantara mereka berdua. Fuu dan Han pun berlari dengan cepat, Yagura mulai melambatkan larinya dan Naruto mulai berpikir.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Ucap Naruto dalam batinnya.

Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan pun mulai menganalisa gerakan yang dibuat oleh Han dan Fuu.

Han memulai serangannya, gerakan cepat yang memanfaatkan tenaga uap air tas yang berada di punggungnya membuat Han bisa bergerak dengan leluasa dan cepat, _"Cepat sekali!"_ Pikir Naruto yang terperanga dengan kecepatan Han, di samping itu Fuu juga telah menyiapkan jutsunya.

Naruto hanya fokus terhadap gerakan Han yang menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan super, Han tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, walaupun begitu Naruto tetap melihat ke samping kanan dimana Fuu juga bergerak.

"_Are? Dimana gadis itu?"_ Ucap Naruto dalam batinnya, Fuu sudah menghilangkan keberadaannya dan sudah tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto yang memandangi area dimana Fuu berlari.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia, tapi aku harus tetap waspada.." Ucap Naruto yang berusaha memperingati dirinya sendiri. Belum sempat berpikir Han pun muncul tiba-tiba dengan meluncur layaknya roket yang baru saja diluncurkan.

Tangan kanannya mengepal dengan erat dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Naruto, beberapa detik sebelum tangan kanan Han mengenai wajah Naruto, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi, kini Mode Kyubi dan Mode sennin telah bergabung, mata berwarna merah berbentuk plus terlihat memancarkan aura yang sangat luar biasa. Melihat itu Yagura pun terperanga.

"_Matanya berubah? Apa dia menggunakan Doujutsu?"_ Pikirnya yang masih berlari sembari memperlambat larinya.

Wingg Duarr!

Kecepatan luar biasa Han membuat tanah di sekitarnya ikut bergetar, ditambah dengan power dari tangannya membuat tanah pun perlahan-lahan hancur dengan sendirinya, bentrokan yang kuat terhadap Naruto membuat area tersebut terus bergetar dan bergetar dengan kuat.

Di samping itu Fuu yang tadi menghilang entah kemana, tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam tanah, ia muncul dengan cepat tepat dihadapan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan kanan Han dengan erat, dengan kombinasi mata pertapa katak dan mode kyubi, Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan keras Han. Hanya saja ia belum menggunakan kekuatan Kurama dengan sepenuhnya, hanya matanya saja yang berubah namun kekuatannya meningkat 2 kali lipat dari mode sennin biasa.

"_Dia bisa menahan pukulanku?"_ Batin Han dalam hatinya, ia sedikit terkejut karena Naruto menggunakan Doujutsu atau bisa disebut jutsu mata_. "Pertahanannya sangat kuat bahkan tenaga dan kecepatan dari pukulanku tidak bisa membuatnya terdorong sedikit pun.."_ Tambah Han, ia pun melepas tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Fuu menyerang Naruto dengan menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya. Naruto hanya melihat pedang Fuu yang mengarah kepadanya tanpa berpikir untuk menemukan cara agar dia bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

"_Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mustahil aku bisa menghindar.."_ Wajah Naruto mulai berkeringat, keputusasaan mulai menderanya. Pedang platina tersebut perlahan-lahan mendekat ke tubuh Naruto.

….

"Dengan posisi seperti itu, mustahil dia bisa menghindar.." Ucap Yagura menyeringai. Namun hal yang diharapkan pun akhirnya terjadi, seseorang berambut hitam lurus dan cukup keren menangkis serangan pedang yang dihunuskan oleh Fuu.

Trrnggg (Effect benturan pedang)

"Cepat sekali, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya.." Pikir Yagura dan Fuu secara bersamaan.

"Seperti biasanya kau sangat ceroboh Naruto" Sasuke terlihat kesal dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan tanpa menghiraukannya. "Kita team jadi bersikaplah seperti rekan team, ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama!" Seru Sasuke mulai bersemangat.

Naruto memandangi tubuh bagian belakang Sasuke yang sudah berada dihadapannya, dia terlihat sedang menangkis tebasan pedang Fuu.

"Team ? kau benar sekali Sasuke, maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto sedikit menyesal walaupun begitu ia masih bersemangat dan kembali berdiri lagi.

"Yeah" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Senyuman dinginnya pun membuat Naruto juga tersenyum. "Yosh!" Teriaknya bersemangat. Han masih terlihat mundur ke belakang dengan jarak beberapa meter dari posisi berdirinya Naruto. Yagura yang tadinya diam saja, sekarang mulai bergerak.

"Apa kau pikir? Kalian bisa menghentikan jutsu ini?" Ujar Yagura yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan jutsunya dengan membuat handseal ditangannya.

_**Suiton: Gorugan no Jutsu!**_

Naga air dengan panjang 20 meter berhasil ia ciptakan, Naga air tersebut terbang lurus ke arah Naruto, dan setelah hampir mendekat, tiba-tiba saja Naga air itu meledak dengan kencang.

Duarr!

Air yang cukup banyak menyebar kemana-mana namun air itu berubah menjadi es yang banyak dan tajam, es itu bertebaran seperti hujan dan menghujam area dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri, Fuu yang menyerang Sasuke pun telah menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naga air yang menuju ke arah Naruto hanya terfokus terhadap serangan tersebut sampai ia tidak memperdulikan hal-hal yang berada di sekitarnya termasuk Fuu.

"_Dimana gadis itu? tidak mungkin, aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Naga besar itu beberapa detik saja namun ia berhasil menghilang tanpa aku sadari, sial gadis itu! walaupun dia shinobi terkuat diantara orang-orang ini namun dia terlihat menyembunyikan kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Aku harus tetap waspada.."_ Batin Sasuke penuh amarah.

Es tajam yang berjumlah tidak terhingga itu pun mengarah kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, Naruto hanya memperhatikan es itu yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya, dan Sasuke pun mulai bergerak.

"_Es sebanyak ini? Bagaimana cara menghindarinya?"_ Pikir Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan es yang akan menghujani area di sekitarnya.

"_Apa aku harus mencoba jutsu baruku?"_ Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, tapi ia merasa ragu karena jutsu yang ia kuasai sebenarnya bukan jutsu melainkan dasar dari segala elemen atau bisa disebut kombinasi elemen chakra yang dijadikan menjadi satu untuk menghasilkan elemen baru.

Naruto membuat handseal ditangannya, "Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus mencobanya dattebayou!" Seru Naruto keras, kemudian dia pun mengeluarkan es dari berbagai sudut dan tempat yang berada di sekitarnya dan membuat perlindungan seperti rumah suku Eskimo di kutub utara. Es yang sangat padat tidak akan bisa ditembus oleh es biasa…

Naruto bisa menghentikan jutsu hujan es tersebut, Sasuke hanya terperanga dibuatnya. "Ini kan? Elemen es?" Ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"Huh? Akhirnya, aku berhasil menguasai jutsu ini dattebayou hihihi.." Ujar Naruto sembari melepas handsealnya dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

….

"Kekkei Genkai?" Ucap Yagura terperanga, karena ia tahu elemen es sangat sukar dipelajari bahkan orang yang berbakat sekalipun, tapi bisa dibilang hanya sebagian besar yang mempunyai chakra elemen air dan angin yang dapat menggunakan Kekkei Genkai jenis elemen es ini.

**-oo-**

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menguasai Kekkei Genkai Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, dia masih takjub dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan.

"Hehe, sebenarnya.." Naruto pun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Perjalanan pulang setelah mendaftar menjadi peserta Battle 100.**_

Naruto POV:

Yatta! Akhirnya aku berhasil mendaftar menjadi peserta Battle 100 dattebayou, hihi. Naruto terlihat berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dia berjalan melewati kota yang cukup ramai. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengikutinya, 1 minggu lagi kah? Mungkin aku akan berlatih untuk 7 hari ke depan sebelum menuju ke Battle 100 dattebayou.

Sekarang lebih baik aku pergi berlatih di air terjun. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Akhirnya aku sampai di air terjun Iwa.

Naruto POV End.

Discription Place

Air terjun Iwa, disini terdapat bebatuan yang cukup banyak, batu-batu tersebut tersedia dengan berbagai ukuran ada yang kecil dan ada yang besar, air terjunnya sendiri mempunyai ketinggian sekitar 20 meter, dan di ujung air terjun bagian bawah terdapat air yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan diameter 10-20 meter, dan disitu terdapat batu-batu besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk bertapa, para jonin tingkat atas biasanya menggunakan tempat tersebut untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka.

Naruto masih berjalan menuju air terjun yang jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, "Akhirnya sampai juga, aku ingin cepat-cepat mengasah jutsuku dattebayou" Ucap Naruto tersenyum, suaranya pun terdengar oleh orang lain yang juga berlatih di tempat yang sama.

Namun Naruto belum menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut, orang itu memiliki kelamin perempuan, rambut panjang hitam dan memiliki senyuman yang manis. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. "Haku-san?" Sapa Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Haku yang cukup terkejut dengan sapaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga ingin berlatih disini, dattebayou" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya.

"Souka?" Jawab Haku singkat.

"Haku-san sendiri juga mau berlatih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya, aku akan mengikuti Battle 100 jadi aku akan berlatih untuk 1 minggu ke depan." Jawab Haku-san tersenyum, senyuman yang manis.

"Jadi begitu ya?" dan Naruto pun tidak sengaja melihat Haku mengeluarkan jutsu elemen esnya.

_**Hyoton no Jutsu!**_

Haku membekukan tanah yang berada di sekitarnya menjadi es, es itu pun melebar dengan sendirinya dan mencapai tanah yang dipijak oleh Naruto. Spontan Naruto terkejut dengan tanah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi es.

"E-ehhh? Nanii Kore?" Ujarnya sembari terpeleset dan meluncur dengan arah yang tidak beraturan. "Aaaaa, bagaimana cara menghentikan ini!" Teriak Naruto yang meluncur karena terpeleset ke segala arah tanpa mengetahui caranya berhenti.

Haku langsung membuat handseal ditangannya dan menghilangkan es itu, kini es tersebut sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tertolong.." Ucap Naruto lega. Haku pun berjalan menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gomene Naruto, aku belum begitu bisa mengendalikan jutsu itu.." Ujar Haku tersenyum seraya meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"Tidak masalah dattebayou, tapi benar elemen es dari Haku-san sangat mengesankan, aku juga ingin menguasai jutsu itu hehe" Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan tersenyun dan bercanda, dan dia juga tahu dia tidak akan bisa menguasai jutsu itu karena hanya klan Yuki lah yang bisa menguasai elemen es.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu.." Pungkas Haku, perkataan itu membuat Naruto terkaget.

"He heee?" Jawab Naruto terkejut, "Apa benar bisa?" Tambahnya sedikit ragu.

"Bisa, akan tetapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi sebelum menguasai elemen es ini." Haku pun langsung menjelaskan beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Naruto.

"Yang pertama kau harus memiliki chakra elemen angin dan air, yang kedua kau harus bisa menguasai kedua elemen tersebut dengan baik dan benar, dan yang terakhir jika kau memenuhi kedua syarat tersebut kau harus menggunakan elemen es saat pertarungan berlangsung jangan sekali-kali kau menggunakan jutsu itu sebagai mainan dan lain-lain." Papar Haku yang menjelaskan beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Naruto agar ia bisa menguasai elemen es dengan baik dan benar.

"Yokai dattebayou!" Seru Naruto bersemangat, dan ia kembali mengucap beberapa kata kepada Haku. "Haku-san aku mempunyai elemen angin akan tetapi aku belum mengetahui apa elemenku yang satunya.." Ujar Naruto kepada Haku.

"Jadi begitu, kemarilah.." Haku pun mengambil kertas yang berada di sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menerimanya dan memegang kertas tersebut.

"Jika kau sudah mengetahui elemenmu adalah angin, berarti kau sudah tahu cara untuk mengetahui jenis chakra yang kau punya." Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya pertanda dia bisa melakukannya.

Kemudian Naruto menyisipkan kertas di antara telapak tangannya dan mengepitnya dengan erat, ia pun mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas tersebut. Aliran chakra yang cukup lancar dan teratur membuat tangan Naruto tiba-tiba berair dan basah dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa air keluar dari tanganku? dattebayou" Ucap Naruto kebingungan, dan Haku pun berbicara menanggapi kebingungan dari Naruto. "Jenis chakramu yang satunya adalah air Naruto yang berarti.." Papar Haku terputus, wajah Naruto terlihat sumringah.

"Yang berarti, aku bisa melakukannya dattebayou!" Seru Naruto meneruskan perkataan dari Haku, Haku pun hanya tersenyum dengan polah tingkah Naruto.

Meskipun begitun Naruto masih terpikirkan, kenapa Haku-san mau mengajarkan jutsu klannya yang sangat istimewa itu, dan akhirnya ia menanyakan kebinguna itu untuk mengetahui jawabannya dan menumpas rasa penasarannya.

"Jaa, kenapa Haku-san tiba-tiba ingin mengajariku jutsu elemen es ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Jawab Haku singkat.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, dattebayou" Balas Naruto. Haku pun langsung menjelaskannya secara jelas dan rinci.

Haku memulai ceritanya, ia pun duduk di batu yang cukup besar dan berbicara kepada Naruto tentang fakta yang menyelimuti klanYuki. Klan Yuki adalah klan yang bisa memanipulasi elemen es dengan sesukanya. Dan setelah beberapa saat berbicara, Naruto pun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

(Kalau Author menjelaskannya mungkin akan memakan waktu jadi kita lewatin saja, lanjut.. intinya Haku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari klannya dan untuk menjaga agar elemen es tidak punah, ia memutuskan untuk mengajarkannya kepada Naruto)

Mendengar cerita dari Haku, Naruto pun terharu "Hikz Hikz…" Sedu Naruto seraya meneteskan air mata.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, dattebayou.."

"Yoroshiku ne! hihi" Ucap Haku tersenyum.

Kemudian Naruto dan Haku pun melakukan latihan 2 jam tiap harinya, Naruto pun mulai mengerti dengan intruksi Haku. "Pertama-tama kau harus memusatkan chakramu dan mengalirkannya perlahan-lahan, aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit jadi tangan kananmu berfungsi untuk mengalirkan chakra berjenis air dan tangan kirimu berfungsi untuk mengalirkan chakra berjenis angin, tapi tidak semudah apa yang kau pikirkan, kau harus merasakannya dengan perasaanmu, sehingga chakra yang mengalir tidak bercampur.." Jelas Haku, Naruto terlihat fokus terhadap apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Kemudian alirkan kedua chakra tersebut secara bersamaan dan pusatkan keduanya di telapak tanganmu."

"Begini" Naruto pun sudah mempraktekannya dia menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali dan berusaha memusatkan chakra berjenis angin dan air secara bersamaan dari tangan kanan dan kirinya, ia memusatkan aliran chakra tersebut di ujung tangannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, konsentrasinya terlihat luar biasa.

"_Sugoi, konsentrasi yang luar biasa…"_ Puji Haku dalam hatinya.

"Jika kau sudah merasakan aliran chakra mengalir menuju kedua ujung tanganmu, kau harus tetap berkonsentrasi sampai aliran chakra itu berhenti di satu titik yakni telapak tanganmu.." Naruto masih memejamkan matanya sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, bisa dibilang seperti persiapan saat makan akan dimulai. _"Aku bisa merasakannya dattebayou, aliran chakra ini mengalir deras di tangan kanan dan kiriku namun ada yang sedikit salah.…"_ Batin Naruto yang konsentrasinya mulai berkurang karena ada yang salah dengan penyatuannya.

"_Jika dia bisa melakukannya dalam sekali percobaan, maka aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai shinobi paling jenius di Konohagakure." _Batin Haku yang masih melihat Naruto yang berkonsentrasi dan memejamkan matanya. Aliran chakra angin dan air mulai mendekati ujung tangan Naruto, ia sudah merasakan aliran tersebut yang mulai menyatu.

"Aliran chakra mulai terpusat, ikuti apa yang aku lakukan.." Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan melihat Haku yang mencoba melakukan sesuatu.

"Hempaskan chakra itu secara bersamaan.." Seru Haku sembari mengeluarkan jutsu esnya.

"_**Hyoton no Jutsu!"**_ Teriak Haku dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Namun hal itu masih terlalu awal bagi Naruto, ia gagal dalam percobaan pertamanya.

"_Huh? Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan.."_ Pikir Haku kecewa. Es yang dikeluarkan Naruto berbeda jauh dengan es yang dikeluarkan oleh Haku. Es Naruto langsung meleleh dan tidak begitu padat.

"He? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa es milikku langsung mencair dattebayou.." Ucap Naruto kecewa, _"Nande? padahal tadi aku bisa merasakan chakra tersebut mengalir lancar di kedua tanganku."_ Batinnya dalam hati, Naruto masih terlihat memikirkan kenapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan es yang sama seperti milik Haku.

"Terjadi kesalahan di aliran chakramu Naruto" Ujar Haku sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Kesalahan?"

"Benar, chakra jenis air dan angin merupakan perpaduan untuk menghasilkan elemen baru yakni elemen es, jika keduanya disatukan maka es itu akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya, akan tetapi jika aliran chakra yang kau keluarkan itu tidak seimbang, maka es yang akan kau keluarkan akan cepat mencair dan mudah dihancurkan…"

"Yang berarti.." Lanjut Naruto.

"Iya, chakra dengan jenis berbeda memang sangat sulit untuk dialirkan secara bersamaan dan seimbang maka dari itu tidak banyak orang yang bisa menguasai jutsu elemen es ini atau orang-orang biasa menyebutnya Kekkei Genkai."

"Kekkei Genkai? Aku pernah mendengarnya, jadi jutsu Haku-san adalah Kekkei Genkai (Rupanya Naruto baru menyadarinya)

"Jadi kau baru mengetahuinya?" Tanya Haku sedikit cemas, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"_Memang benar aku salah menilainya.."_ Batin Haku sembari memegang keningnya pertanda depresi. "Aku akan melanjutkannya.."

"Elemen air dan angin, kau tahu hal ini sangat berbeda dan tidak ada kemiripannya sama sekali. Jadi jika chakra berjenis air dan angin digabungkan maka kemungkinan besar chakra dari elemen angin akan lebih kuat dan hal itu akan mengakibatkan air dan es tidak akan menyatu dengan baik dan hasilnya seperti yang kau keluarkan tadi" Jelas Haku seraya menunjuk es Naruto yang mencair di rerumputan.

"Hehe.." Tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya.

"Huh? Coba kau lakukan sekali lagi" Suruh Haku. Kemudian Naruto langsung membentuk kuda-kuda seperti tadi.

"Yosh!" Ujar Naruto penuh semangat, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan telapak tangannya_. "Jadi chakra elemen anginku melebihi chakra elemen air yang aku miliki, memang benar aku bisa dikatakan sudah sepenuhnya menguasai elemen angin namun aku belum pernah mengasah elemen airku secara rutin terakhir kali aku melakukannya adalah dengan GamaKichi, itu pun sudah lama.." _Ujar Naruto dalam batinnya, dan dia pun memasuki zona konsentrasi tingkat tinggi, yang sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan saat berlatih mode sennin.

"Dia mulai berkonsentrasi lagi.." Ucap Haku memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang berkonsentrasi dengan bagus, seperti ia sudah sangat terlatih untuk berkonsentrasi.

Setelah terpusat Naruto pun mengeluarkan jutsu esnya. _**"Hyoton no Jutsu!" **_Es pun keluar dari bebagai obyek yang berada di sekitarnya, akan tetapi percobaan yang kedua kalinya masih gagal.

"_Percobaan yang kedua kali, dia sudah menunjukkan grafik yang meningkat, es yang keluar ini sangat banyak namun kepadatannya belum sempurna.."_ Pikir Haku yang mendekati salah satu es dan memegangnya akan tetapi es itu langsung mencair karena kelunakannya.

"Masih belum!" Seru Haku kepada Naruto, Naruto pun mencobanya sekali lagi.

Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi kembali, akan tetapi konsentrasinya sekarang sedikit berubah karena mendadak kulit di bagian matanya berubah menjadi oranye, melihat perubahan Naruto, Haku sontak terkejut.

"_Terjadi perubahan di matanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" _Haku penasaran dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, aura energy alam memancar jelas dari tubuh Naruto, energy alam yang dapat dimanipulasi menjadi es? Apakah ada shinobi sejenius itu?.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto pun membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan jutsu esnya, es yang cukup banyak muncul dari berbagai objek dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan. _"Yang benar saja.."_ Pikir Haku terkejut. "Dia bisa mengeluarkan es sebanyak ini!" Ujarnya tidak percaya. Es yang sangat banyak menyelimuti air terjun, di permukaan air, di rerumputan hijau, di bebatuan dan di tebing yang cukup curam sekalipun. Naruto pun membuka matanya, mode sennin masih menyelimutinya.

"Are, aku berubah ke mode sennin dattebayou" Ucap Naruto yang juga terkejut karena ia juga baru saja menyadarinya.

Haku masih terperanga dan mendekati Naruto sembari berbicara kepadanya, "Jadi kau juga belum tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Tanya Haku penasaran, meskipun penasaran Haku pun ragu dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Tidak dattebayou.." Pungkas Naruto.

"Huh?" Haku hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Akan tetapi aku mengetahui mata ini, ini adalah mode sennin Doujutsu dari salah satu ke 3 legenda sannin, aku mempelajarinya di gunung katak yang terletak di gunung Myoboku. Saat aku menggunakannya aku dapat menggunakan energy alam yang aku hisap dari alam yang berada disekitarku namun jika mata ini sudah menghilang berarti energy alam yang berada di dalam tubuhku sudah habis."Jelas Naruto kepada Haku yang penasaran, jawaban Naruto pun menjawab semua rasa penasarannya.

"Jadi begitu?" Ucap Haku singkat, lalu ia menemukan inisiatif lain dalam penggunaan elemen es atau Hyoton. Dia terlihat masih memikirkan inisiatifnya.

"_Aku sangat terkejut saat Naruto berada dalam mode sennin, ia dapat memanipulasi es sesukanya, yang terbukti kawasan ini sebagian besar berubah menjadi es. Akan tetapi ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan secara benar penggunaan dari elemen es yang sempurna."_ Batin Haku dalam hatinya seraya melihat-lihat sekitar dimana bongkahan-bongkahan es sudah mengelilingi area tersebut.

"_Dan jika dia berhasil menguasai elemen es dengan kombinasi mode senninya maka dengan waktu yang singkat Naruto akan mengungguliku.."_ Tambahnya sembari memperhatikan Naruto yang masihterlihat bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan baru saja.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Cobalah sekali lagi, tapi dengan posisi kau berubah menjadi mode sennin" Perintah Haku. Naruto pun langsung mengangukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia memasuki mode sennin dan berusaha menyatukan chakra jenis air dan angin secara bersamaan.

Naruto masih mengambil posisi seperti tadi dan berubah menjadi mode sennin, "Energy alam mulai menyelimutinya" Pikir Haku seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang masih berkonsentrasi.

"Aku bisa merasakannya.." Naruto masih mengalirkan chakra berjenis elemen angin dan elemen air secara bersamaan di kedua tangannya. "Kali ini aku pasti bisa melakukannya dattebayou!" Seru Naruto sembari membuka matanya dan bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu elemen esnya.

2 day laters….

2 hari setelah berlatih selama beberapa jam, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menguasai Kekkei Genkai, "Yatta, aku bisa melakukannya dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan, Haku yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum senang.

FLASHBACK END.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya? Tapi kau terlalu lama bercerita.." Ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal. Naruto hanya tersenyum kepadanya "Hihihi" Canda Naruto.

Es yang menyelubungi Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mencair dan lenyapsecara perlahan-lahan dan disana sudah berdiri 2 orang dengan rambut kuning dan hitam. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum sambil melihat ke 3 orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Melihat senyuman Naruto dan Sasuke, Yagura terlihat frustasi. "Cih aku ingin sekali memukul dan mengambil bola dari mereka.." Celoteh Yagura kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia juga bisa menggunakan Kekkei Genkai elemen es.." Tutur Fuu sambil menatap tajam Naruto. "Sebenarnya seberapa besar kekuatannya?" Tambah Fuu cemas.

"Sasuke? Kali ini aku serahkan semuanya padamu.. aku hanya ingin bertarung secara team dan bukan secara individu, jadi sekali lagi aku serahkan ini padamu.." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Naruto, ayo kita kalahkan mereka bersama-sama" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan kembali bersemangat.

"Yokai dattebayou!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 17 END**

Akhirnya Naruto menyadari kesalahannya dan memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Sasuke demi meraih kemenangan dan munuju ke puncak.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA ..

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau saya banyak salahnya mohon dimaafkan ya. sekian dari saya sampai jumpa di Chapter 18, See you! ^^


	18. Chapter 18 (Lose in the planning)

_Bertemu lagi, maaf semuanya sekarang Battle 100 update 1 minggu sekali untuk sementara, sekalian nunggu story lain yang mendekati akhir (WCLWY), yosh tetap semangat! _

Kedua team masih terlibat bentrok yang cukup hebat, keduanya tidak mau mengalah.

_Chapter 18 update!_

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

Genre-Adventure/Action/Fantasy

Author-Yoshino

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 18**

**Lose in the planning**

**Gedung pemerintahan**

Pria berambut hitam panjang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong gedung, diikuti salah satu pengawalnya. "Aku bisa telat, aku harus mengawasi seluruh pertarungan yang terjadi.." Ucap Hashirama yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat pengawasan divisi intel.

"Rapat tadi berlangsung cukup lama, pasti aku sudah melewatkan sesuatu.." Gumam Hashirama seraya membuka pintu ruangan divisi intel.

"Hashirama-sama?" Sambut Iruka yang telah menunggunya dari tadi, beberapa panitia juga tengah mengawasi area Selatan, area Barat, area Timur, dan area Utara.

Hashirama langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, "Aku harap aku tidak melewatkan sesuatu.." Ucapnya pelan, dan ia pun memulai memperhatikan layar dan melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya sedang bertarung.

"Hoo? Rupanya aku tepat waktu.." Ujarnya sumringah.

**Area Utara (Sebelumnya saya menulis area Selatan di chapter sebelumnya, maaf itu salah, gomen-gomen saya ngantuk zzz)**

"Ayo kita kalahkan mereka bersama-sama" Seru Sasuke yang memompa semangat Naruto untuk segera bangkit dan berdiri kembali. "Yokai Dattebayou" Jawab Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Suasana masih sama, aura, chakra, dan perasaan penuh hati-hati masih bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang berada di area pertarungan. Mereka masih saling menatap, "Rencana pertama dapat digagalkan, waktunya rencana yang kedua.." Seru Yagura yang merasa dirinya adalah shinobi yang paling kuat diantara Han dan Fuu yang sebenarnya lebih kuat darinya, namun Han dan Fuu tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya karena memang seperti itu sifat dari Yagura.

"Yeah, ini akan memakan waktu jadi tolong ulur waktu sebentar, Yagura Fuu."

"Siap!" Seru Yagura bersemangat, Fuu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mereka berdua ingin menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mengulur waktu agar rencana yang kedua dapat berjalan dengan baik. Karena mereka mengutamakan serangan team dari pada individu. *Naruto kesindir.

"Rencana ini akan membuat kalian kalah.." Seru Yagura percaya diri.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan celotehannya. "Iku ze!" Serangan langsung dilancarkan oleh Naruto ia mengeluarkan elemen es yang tajam dan perlahan-lahan menuju Yagura dan Fuu yang tengah berlari mendekatinya. Es dengan tinggi 3 meter dan mirip seperti taring hiu itu menuju ke arah Yagura dan Fuu, Sasuke pun berlari diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Es itu menuju kemari?" Ujar Fuu, ia pun bergerak ke samping, Yagura juga bergerak ke samping namun berbeda dengan Fuu. "Mereka dapat menghindar dengan mudah? Sasuke!" Seru Naruto, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sharingannya dan menyerang Yagura dengan chidori.

Halilintar berwarna biru menyelimuti tangan kanan Sasuke, chidori yang terlihat luar biasa ia memanipulasi elemen petir dan menggabungkan dengan chakranya sehingga Sasuke dapat mengeluarkan elemen petir yang ia punya dan mengendalikannya dengan sesuka hati.

"Sekarang elemen petir?" Ucap Yagura sembari melihat Sasuke yang meloncat dari atas dan menuju ke arahnya. Sedangkan Fuu masih berlari lurus menuju Naruto yang masih membuat handseal untuk mengaktifkan jutsu elemen esnya.

Fuu semakin dekat dengan Naruto dan ia pun mengeluarkan jutsu dengan cepat dan mengejutkan Naruto.

_**Katon: Hosenka!**_

Semburan api dikeluarkan Fuu dari mulutnya, api berjumlah banyak dan berukuran kecil mulai terbang mengelilingi Fuu, api tersebut dapat ia kendalikan dengan memanfaatkan jutsu manipulasi elemen apinya.

"Api itu melayang? Dattebayou." Ujar Naruto terkejut, ia melihat beberapa api Fuu yang melayang dan mengelilinginya. Beberapa meter lagi Fuu akan sampai ke tempat dimana Naruto berdiri. Naruto sudah bersiap-siap dengan kedatangan Fuu.

Gadis berambut biru dan cukup manis tersebut mengeluarkan pedangnya sembari menari ditemani api-api yang melayang dan mengelilinginya. Dia menari dengan anggun, pedang platina yang dipegangnya mulai mengarah kepada Naruto. Naruto terus menghindar, "Sial, kenapa dia bisa sesantai ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil terus menghindar. Fuu masih terus menari seraya mengayunkan pedangnya, api yang mengelilinginya mulai membesar, api tersebut ia kendalikan untuk menyerang celah Naruto yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Fuu.

"_Pedangnya bergerak dengan cepat dan susah untuk dibaca, api yang mengelilinginya membuatku tidak bisa menyerang balik, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Pikir Naruto seraya menghindari hunusan pedang Fuu yang bisa dibilang sangat baik untuk pengguna pedang sepertinya, dia sangat terampil.

"Tarian api yang dikombinasikan dengan keterampilan pedang, aku menyebutnya tarian pedang api.." Ucap Fuu tersenyum.

Api pun mulai menyerang Naruto dengan cepat dan membabi buta, _"Apa-apaan ini, api ini semakin lama semakin cepat ditambah lagi hunusan pedangnya yang semakin mendekat." _Naruto masih berusaha mengelak dari serangan Fuu yang sangat cepat dan terampil. Akhirnya goresan mengenai kaki Naruto yang dari tadi hanya bisa mundur ke belakang tanpa bisa menyerang karena api mengelilinginya.

"Sial, Hyoton no Jutsu!" Teriak Naruto seraya mengeluarkan es yang lancip dari dalam tanah dan muncul dengan tiba-tiba tepat dibawah Fuu.

"Nani?" Ucap Fuu pelan, ia berusaha menghindari serangan yang mendadak dari Naruto. "Dia dapat memanipulasi es disekitarnya?" Fuu terkejut dengan Kekkei Genkai milik Naruto, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut.

Fuu pun meloncat dan berusaha menghindari es yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah. "Pergerakan yang mengejutkan membuatku mati langkah." Ucapnya sambil meloncat dan berpikir untuk menghindari es tajam yang sudah menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Fuu masih melayang di udara, dia pun mengumpulkan api berukuran sedang tersebut menjadi 1 dan menyemburkannya tepat ke es tersebut tujuannya ialah agar es tersebut meleleh. Fuu berhasil melakukannya ia mendarat dengan pelan dan santai. Dan pada saat itulah Naruto mencoba menyerangnya secara mendadak.

_**Rasengan!**_

Naruto mengeluarkan bola spiral berwarna biru yang berputar pada porosnya dengan putaran tetap dan cepat, rasengan itu pun diarahkannya ke perut Fuu yang terlihat lengah karena serangan es yang mendadak dari Naruto tadi.

"Sial…" Fuu pun terkena rasengan tersebut dan terhempas jauh. "Yosha!" Seru Naruto kegirangan.

Fuu yang terhempas ke tanah masih berbaring dan belum bisa berdiri kembali sampai beberapa menit kemudian saat Naruto mengira Fuu sudah kalah, api berbentuk burung pun tiba-tiba terbang dari tubuh Fuu, semakin banyak dan banyak api berbentuk burung tersebut mulai berkumpul kembali menjadi satu dan membentuk wujud gadis berambut biru yang berdiri dengan anggun.

"_Dia belum kalah? Dattabayou"_ Batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

Dan Sasuke pun masih meluncur cepat ke arah Yagura seraya menyerangnya dengan chidori yang telah ia pegang ditangan kanannya.

"_Dengan posisi seperti itu, ini lebih menguntungkan untukku"_ Pikir Yagura menyeringai.

_**Suiton Suijinheki!**_

Air dengan skala besar mengarah ke Sasuke, volume air yang cukup besar membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dengan senyuman dinginnya ia pun menghindar dengan cepat dan diwaktu yang bersamaan ia sudah berada di permukaan tanah sembari berlari menuju Yagura yang sudah berada dalam jangkauannya.

_**Chidori!**_

Sasuke pun mengarahkan chidori itu ke bagian perut Yagura, Yagura pun mati langkah dan tidak bisa menghindari serangan yang sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

_**Suiton Mizukagami no Jutsu!**_

Yagura mengeluarkan jutsu cermin air yang dapat mengubah serangan lawan menjadi pertahanannya, sontak Sasuke terkaget dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya yang juga membawa chidori ditangannya, namun Sasuke bukan shinobi yang bisa dianggap remeh, dia pun membaca pergerakan dari klon tersebut dan menghindar dengan elegan. Yagura hanya terperanga dibuatnya.

"_Dalam situasi rumit seperti itu dia dapat menghindari serangannya sendiri? Kecepatan dan kekuatan yang dihasilkan oleh cermin airku sangat mirip dengan pengguna aslinya, tapi dia berbeda-"_ Pikir Yagura terputus karena melihat Sasuke menyerangnya dari atas. Sebelumnya Sasuke menghindari dirinya sendiri dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan waktu, dengan memanfaatkan timing dan kelincahannya ia dapat meloncat ke atas bayangan dan melampaui cermin air tersebut sehingga sekarang ia sudah siap untuk menyerang Yagura yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

_**Chidori Nagashi !**_

Setelah mendarat tepat di depan Yagura, Sasuke mengubah aliran petir birunya menjadi menyebar ke area sekitarnya. Yagura pun terkena jutsu tersebut dan Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan menggunakan taijutsunya yang keren dan kuat. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengepal dan diarahkannya ke wajah Yagura, kedua perut dan ketiga keempat dan selanjutnya adalah bagian yang sudah ditentukan oleh Sasuke sendiri, dan diakhiri pukulan keras sampai menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya berpuluh-puluh meter.

.

.

Fuu masih berdiri dengan tegap. Ia tidak begitu terkena pengaruh terhadap serangan rasengan dari Naruto, karena sebelum ia terkena rasengan Naruto ia berhasil membuat jutsu peniru untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sejauh ini seranganku dan serangannya tidak begitu berpengaruh terhadap tubuh kami, tapi aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana kekuatannya, karena perasaanku merasa tidak enak, semenjak kedatangannya." Analisa Fuu seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh mungkin 20 meter, namun tatapan Fuu yang tajam membuat Naruto bisa menyadarinya.

"Tatapan yang tajam, aku tidak menyangka gadis seperti dia dapat menempati peringkat 19." Ujar Naruto sembari menatap balik Fuu. Tangan Naruto pun mengepal karena dia ingin cepat mengkhiri pertarungan ini dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto sekarang adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah, karena ketiga lawan yang tengah Naruto dan Sasuke hadapi adalah shinobi kuat dengan monster di dalam tubuhnya serta peringkat yang bagus di Konohagakure.

Hashirama yang memperhatikan layar pun berusaha menganalisa apa yang telah pria bercaping lakukan, sedari tadi dia hanya berdiri, dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia sedang berkonsentrasi. "Ada apa dengan pria bercaping itu?" Ujarnya seraya memperhatikan tingkah dan gerak-gerik pria tersebut dengan seksama.

"Kelihatannya Sasuke berhasil mengalahkannya, yosh sekarang giliranku dattebayou!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat karena melihat Sasuke sudah mengalahkan Yagura, meskipun itu bukanlah faktanya.

Naruto pun kembali bersemangat dan berlari menuju Fuu.

_**Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**_

Seperti biasa Naruto mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangannya, tapi kali ini berbeda karena setiap klon mempunyai mata merah dengan gabungan mode sennin dan mode kyubi.

Fuu hanya bersiap dan masih berdiri menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya, Naruto pun sudah dekat dengannya, Fuu mengayunkan pedangnya, kali ini ayunan pedangnya ia kombinasikan dengan bebatuan yang berada di tanah. Batu-batu tersebut tiba-tiba melayang dan mengelilinginya. Ia mulai menari kembali, ayunan elegan dan anggunnya membuat beberapa klon lenyap dan hilang.

"Nani? Kali ini batu, dattebayou." Beberapa klon masih terlihat berdiri tegap sambil berlari menuju Fuu untuk menyerangnya._ "Dia shinobi yang hebat, padahal serangannya terlihat simple dan sederhana namun untuk mendekatinya saja, sangat susah."_ Pikir Naruto yang mulai terdesak. Satu per satu klonnya lenyap dan hilang seketika, hanya tinggal beberapa klon lagi yang terlihat. Naruto pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apakah aku harus menggunakan Rasen shuriken lagi?"Ucap Naruto singkat, dia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar pertahanan dan serangan yang dilakukan secara bersama dengan teknik tinggi yang mengombinasikan keterampilan pedang dan jutsu aneh yang dimiliki Fuu itu bisa ia tembus dan ia hancurkan.

Tiba-tiba saja batu yang melayang dan mengelilingi tubuh Fuu melesat kencang ke arah klon-klon Naruto. Sontak Naruto terkejut. Dan salah satu bayangan membentuk dinding es yang terlihat sangat kokoh.

Elemen es berbentuk dinding yang cukup tebal muncul dari dalam tanah dengan cepat, namun es tersebut mengalami keretakan karena benturan yang keras dengan batu-batu dari Fuu.

Krkk- Krkk Krkk (Effect retakan es)

"Es ku mulai hancur aku harus melakukan sesuatu" Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan jutsu rasen shurikennya lagi, Rasen shuriken perlahan-lahan terbentuk di tangan Naruto, 2 bayangannya ikut membantu guna untuk mengempulkan energy alam yang menjadi bahan dari rasen shuriken tersebut, angin mulai berkumpul menjadi satu dengan bulatan berwarna biru yang berada di tangan Naruto, dan shuriken mulai terbentuk.

"_Aku akan bereksperimen sedikit, dattebayou.."_ Batin Naruto tersenyum, es yang berada di depannya pun hancur, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan ia melemparkan rasen shuriken tersebut dengan kencang dan tepat sasaran.

Asap hantaman es yang berwana coklat karena tercampur dengan tanah, mendadak membelah, Fuu terkejut. _"Jutsu itu lagi, tapi sepertinya ini sedikit berbeda.."_ Pikir Fuu yang berusaha untuk menemukan cara agar dapat lolos dari serangan tersebut.

"Aku sudah mati langkah, aku tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu.." Ucap Fuu putus asa, serangan Naruto pun mengarah tepat kepadanya dan disaat rasen shuriken terkena objek sasaran. Rasen shuriken tersebut langsung mengkristal dengan sendirinya, dan objek yang terkena serangan tersebut tidak bisa bergerak karena membeku, tapi saat ia membeku di dalam bongkahan es yang cukup besar itu sesuatu dari dalam muncul dan meledak dengan dahsyat.

Duarr!

Angin menghembus dengan kencangnya, pepohonan, dedaunan seperti bertebangan karena efek angin tersebut.

Naruto mengombinasikan elemen angin dengan elemen es. Dengan elemen angin yang sedikit dan elemen es yang cukup banyak, dia mampu mengendalikan eksperimen tersebut dengan baik. Naruto tersenyum gembira.

"Yosha!" Ujarnya kegirangan. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum "Kerja bagus.." Ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan tanda jempolnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto juga membalas tanda jempol Sasuke dan mengembalikan tanda jempolnya sembari tersenyum seperti guru alis tebal.

"Sepertinya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berhasil mengalahkan mereka berdua, tinggal 1 lagi.." Ucap Hashirama-sama sambil tetap memperhatikan Han yang sedari tadi masih fokus dengan kuda-kudanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

"_Ini terasa aneh, kenapa shinobi dengan peringkat tersebut dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.."_ Pikir Hashirama yang melihat keanehan dan kejanggalan pertarungan tersebut. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan?" Ucapnya penasaran.

"Sepertinya Fuu dan Yagura sudah mati, akan tetapi itu hanyalah klon jerami yang aku buat.." Yagura dan Fuu pun sudah berdiri di samping Han dengan senyuman menyeringai, sedangkan Fuu tersenyum dengan manis. "Rupanya waktu mengulurnya habis ya, padahal aku suka sekali menggunakan tubuh jerami yang kau buat itu, Han.." Ujar Yagura ketagihan, ia tersenyum tapi disekujur tubuhnya tidak ada bekas luka yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi kau kalah dengan cepat Yagura." Ejek Fuu dengan gurauannya.

"Hee? Fuu, itu kan termasuk dalam rencana.." Jawab Yagura membela diri.

"Souka? Ini adalah kekalahan yang sudah direncanakan" Ucap Fuu tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihat Fuu dan Yagura yang sudah berdiri di samping Han pun langsung terkejut, reaksi yang pantas. "Kenapa mereka ada disitu?" Ucap Sasuke terkejut. Naruto yang melihatnya pun juga ikut terkejut.

"Mustahil, dattebayo, padahal seranganku jelas mengenai Fuu tapi kenapa dia bisa bangkit lagi.." Ujar Naruto mulai frustasi, Sasuke pun mundur ke belakang dan mendekati Naruto yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Naruto lihatlah lawanmu." Ucap Sasuke seraya melihat lawan Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa itu? bukankah itu sebuah jerami? Dattebayo" Jawab Naruto terkejut,

"Kemungkinan besar pria bercaping tersebut yang menciptakan klon jerami itu, sedangkan Fuu dan Yagura hanya menggunakannya untuk wadah bertarung, aku tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti namun itu adalah perkiraanku, aku yakin mereka sudah mempersiapkan suatu rencana.." Papar Sasuke yang menjelaskan analisanya kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya mendengarnya dan berusaha memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Analisa yang bagus, memang begitulah yang terjadi, namun semua hal yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebagian dari rencana kami, kami akan segera menghancurkan kalian. Hehe" Jelas Yagura menyeringai, dia sangat yakin dengan rencana yang sudah dipikirkan secara matang ini, dan sebagian rencana tersebut sudah berhasil dilakukan, sekarang hanya menunggu waktu untuk melakukannya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Ucap Han singkat, dia memberitahukan kepada Fuu dan Yagura agar secepatnya untuk melakukan rencana yang dimaksud.

"Yosh! Han Fuu ayo kita lakukan sekarang.."

Kemudian ketiga orang tersebut berlari dengan cepatnya, saking cepatnya mata sharingan Sasuke tidak bisa melihat gerakan mereka_. "Kecepatan apa itu! mereka sama sekali tidak terdeteksi oleh sharinganku.." _Pikir Sasuke terkaget dengan kecepatan ketiga orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

Dash! (Effect pukulan)

Sasuke terhempas dengan jauh "Kecepatan macam apa itu!" Ucap Sasuke yang masih melayang dan terhempas karena pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Han. Naruto yang melihat pergerakan ketiga orang tersebut hanya terperanga dibuatnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan dattebayou!" Ujar Naruto seraya tetap memperhatikan sekitarnya karena lawan yang mereka hadapi sekarang adalah lawan dengan kecepatan seperti Namikaze Minato.

"Kecepatan mereka seperti Ayahku.." Ucap Naruto pelan, dan disaat yang bersamaan, pukulan mendarat di perutnya, Naruto pun terkejut dan merasakan kesakitan. Satu pukulan dua pukulan tiga pukulan mendarat di tubuh Naruto. "Apa yang mereka lakukan, ini seperti serangan yang tidak terlihat.." Ujar Naruto yang masih dipukuli oleh Yagura dengan kecepatan tingginya.

"Kau terlalu lama Yagura!" Seru Han, Han pun mengambil alih dan memukul Naruto dengan keras, sampai darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Wingg (Effect terhempasnya Naruto)

Naruto pun terseret di tanah dan terlihat kesakitan, _"Sebenarnya? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"_ Pikir Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terkapar. Sudah bangkit dan berdiri lagi, ia juga merasakan sakit seperti halnya Naruto, namun ia tetap berpikir dan menganalisa "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto hanya terdiam seraya memperhatikan gerakan mereka yang begitu cepat dan tidak terlihat oleh kasat mata.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa secepat ini, dattebayou!"

**To be continue**

**Chapter 18 END**

Serangan yang tidak terlihat dilakukan oleh Yagura, Han dan Fuu, Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Han saat Fuu dan Yagura mengulur-ulur waktu? Apakah Sasuke dan Naruto dapat menemukan jawabannya?

Selanjutnya Chapter 19: Analisa Sasuke

Terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong review dan sarannya, aku tunggu.

Sekedar info.

Battle 100: Update setiap hari senin

We cant life without you: Update setiap hari rabu

Just protecting you: Update setiap haru jum'at

Yosh sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa hari senin mendatang. Jaa! hihihi

Maaf kalau kelamaan, jika kalian suka baca fictku, seharusnya bisa sabar menunggu ^^*menguji kesabaran.


	19. Chapter 19 (Analisa Sasuke)

Yoshino says I like reader reviews

Naruto dan Sasuke terdesak, kecepatan yang luar biasa bisa dilakukan oleh Han, Fuu, dan Yagura. Sebenarnya apa yang telah mereka lakukan?

_Chapter 19 update!_

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

Genre-Adventure/Action/Fantasy

Author-Yoshino

**Battle 100 ..**

**Chapter 19**

**Analisa Sasuke**

**Area Utara ..**

Naruto masih terkapar tidak berdaya, dia berusaha bangkit dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke yang tadi juga terkena pukulan penuh power dari Han, juga perlahan bangkit, dia terlihat memegangi perutnya, "Kecepatan dan pukulan yang keras, membuatku mengalami cedera yang cukup serius, aku belum tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, namun aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin." Ujar Sasuke sembari berdiri dengan tegap, seperti tidak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Kecepatan dan kekuatannya melebihi apa yang aku pikirkan, apakah ini kekuatan shinobi dengan peringkat 50 besar di Konohagakure?" Ucap Naruto sedikit tidak percaya, namun apa yang Naruto rasakan sekarang hanyalah sebagian dari kekuatan mereka, karena kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya masih mereka sembunyikan.

Naruto perlahan-lahan juga berdiri, walaupun sekujur tubuhnya masih mengalami rasa sakit, ia masih bisa berdiri dengan mengandalkan semangat dan tekad, bukan hanya itu kemenangan adalah prioritas utama mereka, karena kemenangan akan membuka peluang mereka untuk masuk ke fase selanjutnya..

Serangan itu hanyalah awal dari rencana mereka, Han, Yagura dan Fuu mulai berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, dari gerakan yang secepat itu mustahil bisa menghentikan serangan mereka. Naruto yang mulai bangkit pun kembali terkena pukulan yang sangat keras dari Han tanpa bisa memblok serangan tersebut, ia terhempas jauh sampai ke pohon yang besar.

Duarr!

Kepingan batang pohon berterbangan, daun-daun pun juga mulai berjatuhan, hantaman keras Naruto dengan pohon besar itu menyebabkan burung-burung yang berada di atas pohon terbang ketakutan, Naruto hanya tertunduk sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. "Pukulan ini lagi.." Ujar Naruto kesakitan.

"Selanjutnya, kau!" Teriak Han, Fuu dan Yagura secara bersamaan, serangan bertubi-tubi menghantam tubuh Sasuke, dan diakhiri oleh pukulan Han yang melapisi tangannya dengan bebatuan sehingga serangan tersebut lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya, hal sama juga terjadi oleh Sasuke, Sasuke pun terlempar jauh dengan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. "Mereka terlalu cepat.." Ucap Sasuke yang masih terlempar dari serangan mereka bertiga. Seketika itu bebatuan yang menyelimuti tangan kanan Han hancur karena benturan keras tersebut.

Sasuke pun mendarat secara tidak beraturan di permukaan tanah, ia terseret cukup jauh, suara gesekan tanah dengan tubuhnya bisa terdengar di telinga dan menyebabkan kepulan asap berwarna coklat.

"Jadi begitu ya?" Ucap Hashirama yang masih melihat pertarungan menarik tersebut, reaksi yang pantas dari seorang dewa shinobi.

"Jika seperti ini terus, aku dan Naruto tidak akan bertahan lama, kami harus cepat bertindak.."

"Naruto!" Seru Sasuke memanggil Naruto, dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto, dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Kenapa dia sangat berisik sekali dattebayou, hehe tapi sekarang aku tahu memang benar Sasuke sudah berubah meskipun hanya sedikit." Naruto pun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Sasuke yang sepertinya telah merencanakan sesuatu, namun cara berlarinya mengindikasikan Naruto masih dalam kondisi yang kurang baik setelah terkena pukulan keras bertubi-tubi dari Han.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang Sasuke rencakan, tapi aku akan mempercayainya.. yah!" Naruto berlari dengan kencang menuju Sasuke yang sudah berada dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh mungkin 10 meter lagi. Namun setelah Naruto hampir sampai, tiba-tiba saja sergapan kencang mengarah kepadanya.

Naruto melihat ke samping dimana Han sudah tepat berada di sebelahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang terlihat menakutkan. _"Dia lagi?"_ Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, hanya beberapa centimeter lagi kepalan Han mengenai wajahnya.

"_Aku tidak bisa menghindar.."_ Pikir Naruto mulai putus asa, keputusasaan itu pun langsung direspon oleh Sasuke.

"Bodoh tetaplah berlari!" Sasuke pun mengeluarkan tulang berwarna biru yang berbentuk tangan, tangan biru itu pun langsung memegang Naruto dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

**Susano'o!**

**Dash! (Effect pukulan)**

Tangan Han yang sudah berisi chakra dan power yang tinggi bertumbukan keras dengan tulang Susano'o yang kerasnya sangat luar biasa. Hantaman itu berlangsung beberapa detik, dan Han pun memutuskan untuk melepaskan pukulannya karena ia merasa tidak ada gunanya meneruskannya, "Apakah itu Susano'o? Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang tulang dari tubuhnya sangat keras, tanganku merasakan sakit.." Ujar Han yang kembali berdiri di dekat Yagura dan Fuu. Mereka bertiga masih dengan kuda-kuda bertempur.

"Apa itu? besar sekali?" Ucap Yagura terperanga.

"Bukankah itu Susano'o milik klan Uchiha?" Jawab Fuu yang mendengar perkataan Yagura.

"He? Jadi itu ya, aku ingin mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatannya." Remeh Yagura.

"Terima kasih Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke, Sasuke sudah membangkitkan jutsu terkuatnya Susano'o. mereka berdua sudah berlindung di balik tulang keras Susano'o.

Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dengan mata sharingan yang sudah menjadi mangekyou sharingan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ini bisa bertahan, dan lagi aku juga belum mengetahui kenapa mereka bisa secepat itu, gerakan mereka sangat berkualitas, dan aku pikir mereka memanfaatkan waktu yang sekarang mereka punya dengan menyerang kita habis-habisan.." Ucap Sasuke yang menjelaskan sebagian analisanya kepada Naruto.

"Jadi sejauh itu yang kau ketahui tentang mereka? Dattebayou." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

"Kali ini!" Seru Yagura. Mereka bertiga pun melakukan serangan yang sama dengan memanfaatkan kecepatan dan tidak berusaha membuang-buang waktu. Mereka bertiga seperti ular yang meliuk-liuk namun kecepatan yang dihasilkan oleh mereka melebihi apa yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi, kecepatan ini!" Ucap Naruto yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik kerasnya kulit Susano'o milik Sasuke.

Sasuke pun juga tidak tinggal diam dia berusaha memanah dengan busur Susano'onya dan berusaha memusatkan dimana target berada, "Mereka terlalu cepat, mustahil aku bisa mengenai mereka." Ucap Sasuke yang tetap melepaskan anak panahnya kepada salah satu dari ketiga musuh tersebut.

"Terlalu lambat.." Remeh Fuu yang menghindari anak panah tersebut dengan mudahnya. Dia pun berlari menuju Susano'o yang sudah berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Terimalah ini!" Seru Fuu sembari membuat handseal ditangannya.

_**Doton Doryukatsu!**_

Tanah di area itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelombang seperti layaknya ombak air di lautan, gelombang tanah itu meninggi dan membentuk seperti sebuah longsor yang turun dari atas pegunungan. "Bagaimana dia bisa membuat gelombang yang sebesar ini? Apalagi dari tanah dattebayou?" Ujar Naruto tercengang, jutsu level tinggi sudah Fuu perlihatkan yang menandakan dia adalah shinobi wanita yang pantas untuk menduduki peringkat 19 besar di Konohagakure.

Yagura pun masih berlari ia juga membuat handseal ditangannya. "Kita harus menembusnya dengan serangan terkuat!" Seru Yagura yang berusaha memompa semangat rekannya.

Gelombang air pun tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah, dan beberapa naga besar terbentuk diwaktu yang bersamaan, naga berukuran 30 meter menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. "Rasakan ini!"

Di samping itu Han juga tidak mau kalah ia juga bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya.

_**Raiton Hibashi!**_

Han pun mengeluarkan jutsu terbaiknya ratusan pisau petir turun dari langit, dan menghujam tepat diatas Naruto dan Sasuke. "Petir?" Ujar Naruto tidak percaya, karena petir berjumlah ratusan mengarah kepadanya seperti hujan lebat yang turun dari langit.

"Kali ini bagaimana? Dattebayou!" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang panik. "Tenang dan pikirkan bagaimana cara kita menghentikan serangan ini." Jawab Sasuke yang masih melihat 3 serangan yang secara bersamaan mengepung mereka berdua.

Elemen batu, elemen air dan elemen petir. Kombinasi yang cukup bagus, Han, Fuu, Yagura hanya menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke bereaksi, "Jadi? Bagaimana kalian akan menghindari serangan kombinasi yang sangat sempurna ini?" Yagura menyeringai sembari melihat elemen batu yang longsor dari atas, air yang menjadi naga dengan panjang yang luar biasa, dan hujan elemen petir yang sangat mengerikan. Perpaduan yang luar biasa.

Hashirama masih melihat pertarungan yang menarik tersebut. "Jutsu dasar dengan level tinggi, mereka meningkatkan masing-masing elemen tersebut dengan bervariasi, kekuatan yang hebat akan timbul dari jutsu dasar tersebut, bagaimana kau akan menghentikan serangan itu Naruto?"

Sesaat Naruto mulai putus asa, "Kekuatan mereka jauh di atas kita? Dattebayou?" Ucapnya dengan suara pelan. "_Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayah memang benar adanya." _Naruto hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang putus asa karena melihat serangan yang luar biasa itu telah mengarah kepadanya.

.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku akan menjadi pemimpin di Negara ini dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto keras sambil memegang sumpit yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Minato pun langsung bereaksi dan menjawab perkataan Naruto yang dinilainya berlebihan.

"Aku tau, mempunyai impian itu boleh-boleh saja akan tetapi menjadi pemimpin di Negara ini, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan Naruto? Ayah akan sangat bangga jika kau bisa membuat peringkat bagus dan menjadi shinobi yang dihormati oleh semua orang dan apa kau tahu di Konohagakure ini terdapat shinobi-shinobi yang lebih hebat dari ayah bahkan lebih hebat dari Jiraiya sensei, maka dari itu jangan memaksakan dirimu." Perkataan Minato masih bisa diingat jelas oleh Naruto.

.

"Apakah ini yang kau maksud Ayah?" Namun lamunan Naruto mendadak teralihkan sebelumnya ia hanya memandangi ke 3 serangan itu.

"Naruto? Aku sudah mengerti sekarang…" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, "Aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti, untuk sekarang ayo kita hadapi ini bersama-sama.." Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat.

"_Bagaimana aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu dattebayou, aku ingin menjadi raja dan membuktikan kepada semua orang yang berada di Konohagakure bahwa aku bisa mencapainya, tapi kenapa masih terdapat keraguan di dalam hatiku.."_ Ucap Naruto dalam hatinya, Kurama yang semula hanya duduk terdiam di perut Naruto juga ikut ambil andil.

"Benar Naruto, kau masih ragu terhadap tujuanmu sendiri, dan disini aku bersiap untuk membantumu dan menghilangkan keraguanmu itu?" Tutur Kurama.

"Kurama?"

"Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku seperti biasanya, aku akan senang jika kau melakukannya." Ujar Kurama untuk membujuk Naruto agar mau menggunakan kekuatannya, karena mustahil ia bisa mengalahkan ke 3 monster tersebut tanpa bantuan dari Kurama.

"Aku tahu dattebayou, tapi aku-"

"Jangan bodoh, kau yang sekarang tidak akan mampu mengalahkan mereka, ingat perkataan Ayahmu, di Konohagakure ini masih banyak shinobi yang lebih hebat darimu dan aku juga meyakini perkataan itu" Seru Kurama yang masih berusaha membujuk Naruto.

"Ternyata aku masih lemah ya, dattebayou.." Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah Kurama Sasuke, ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama!" Semangat yang pantas ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Kurama pun tersenyum bersamaan namun di tempat yang berbeda.

_**Duarr!**_

Hantaman keras dari ketiga serangan dahsyat itu tepat sasaran, ledakan yang sangat besar dengan skala luar biasa dapat dirasakan oleh penghuni-penghuni area Utara. Getaran dapat dirasakan oleh peserta-peserta lain.

"Kenapa dengan tanah ini?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu!"

"Getaran apa ini?"

Ucapan-ucapan itu berasal dari peserta-peserta lain yang berbeda tempat dari area pertempuran tersebut.

Serangan kombinasi itu menyebabkan lubang yang sangat besar dengan diameter 30 meter.

Kabut asap mulai menghilang dari area dimana kombinasi 3 serangan itu jatuh, "Aku tidak melihat mereka, dimana mereka?" Ujar Yagura yang berjalan mendekati lubang tersebut. Fuu hanya diam saja sedangkan Han mengamati sekitarnya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah lenyap karena serangan itu" Remeh Yagura. Dia mengira Naruto dan Sasuke telah menghilang dan lenyap karena serangan tersebut.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan chakra mereka" Ucap Han.

"Aku juga.." Jawab Fuu, yang bersiap dengan posisi waspada.

Di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke tempatnya berada di balik pohon. "Untung saja aku sempat menggunakan jutsu teleportasi dengan menggunakan chakra Kurama yang aku kendalikan, jika tidak kita bisa terkena serangan itu Sasuke." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, bagaimana mereka bisa secepat itu?" Ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban dari rencana aneh yang mereka lakukan.

"Benarkah? Cepat katakan padaku dattebayou."

"Baiklah, tapi untuk sementara kita disini dulu karena hanya inilah kelemahan dari jutsu yang dilakukan oleh pria bercaping dan memakai penutup mulut itu." Jawab Sasuke yang juga masih berdiri dengan kuda-kuda siap kapanpun mereka menyerang.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin penasaran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingat pria bercaping itu hanya diam saja dan gadis berambut biru dan pria pendek itu menyerang kita hanya untuk mengulur-ulur waktu.."

"Iya aku ingat dattebayou.."

"Ini hanya analisaku saja, namun aku yakin pendapatku ini akan masuk akal, mereka berdua menyerang kita secara bersamaan dan pertarungan yang kita jalani waktu itu cukup lama, dan pria bertudung itu Han namanya, hanya berdiam diri dan terlihat melakukan sesuatu, aku yakin itu sebuah jutsu.." Papar Sasuke dengan analisannya yang hanya sebagian saja, karena Naruto menyela pembicaraannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sela Naruto disaat Sasuke sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baru kau bicara.." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Maaf-maaf hehe" Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku yakin itu sebuah jutsu, hal itu semakin jelas saat aku teringat profil tentangnya di buku sejarah Konohagakure. Aku tidak tahu dia memang bisa melakukannya atau tidak namun aku berpikir dia bisa melakukannya. mereka bertiga berlari dengan cepat seolah-olah mereka benar-benar memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan."

Naruto pun terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke dan semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Itu adalah jutsu memanipulasi waktu., dia memperlambat waktu di area yang sudah ditandai yaitu area dimana kita tadi bertarung melawan mereka, kita terperangkap di area tersebut sehingga pergerakan kita jadi melambat namun kita tidak merasakannya karena jutsu itu seperti Genjutsu dan mereka memutuskan menyerang kita dengan tempo yang cepat sebelum kita tahu apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan, dan inilah kelemahan jutsu itu, kita harus jauh dari area tersebut, dan menunggu beberapa saat agar jutsu tersebut hilang karena sebelumnya aku melihat Han menggunakan jutsu itu dengan jeda waktu yang cukup lama untuk mempersiapkannya, jadi waktu jeda itu akan menentukan seberapa lama jutsu ini akan berakhir…" Ucap Sasuke yang menyempurnakan analisanya.

Mata biru langit Naruto berbinar-binar, "Analisamu, luar biasa Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa se jenius ini! Dattebayou.." Jawab Naruto seraya mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya karena saking senangnya.

"Kenapa kau ini, rambutku nanti berantakan.."

"Hahaha" Naruto tertawa karena jawaban Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto yang bisa dibilang membuatnya semakin percaya diri.

"Tapi sampai berapa lama kita harus menunggu? Jika kita disini terlalu lama, mereka akan cepat menyadari keberadaan kita dan menyerang kita dengan serangan kejutan dattebayou.." Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke, keduanya terlihat terus mengawasi mereka bertiga dari balik pohon.

"Aku tahu, sekarang aku juga sedang memikirkan itu, tapi sebentar lagi, aku yakin area yang ditandai mereka akan lenyap dan disaat itu, kita serang mereka bersama-sama."

"Siap dattebayou.."

Hashirama yang masih mengawasi pertarungan tersebut masih teringat dengan kejadian saat serangan kombinasi dari shinobi papan atas jatuh tepat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sesaat aku tidak melihat mereka dengan jelas namun aku bisa melihat kilauan berwarna kuning bergerak dengan cepat dari serangan yang akan datang menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan mereka pun akhirnya bisa menghindari serangan tersebut, tapi dimana mereka sekarang?" Ujar Hashirama sembari melihat-lihat bagian-bagian layar. "Apa mereka sudah menyadarinya?" Ucap Hashirama singkat.

"Jika mereka sekarang bersembunyi, pasti mereka sudah menyadari jutsu Han yang bisa memanipulasi waktu tersebut."

Han, Fuu dan Yagura terlihat panik, "Dimana mereka, jika kita tidak segera menemukan mereka, maka jutsu Han akan segera habis." Ujar Yagura sembari melihat-lihat disekitarnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau mengatakannya!" Seru Fuu yang sedikit kesal kepada Yagura karena membicarakan tentang rahasia rencana mereka.

"Jika mereka berada di sekitar sini, mereka dapat mengetahuinya dan kabur, apa kau bodoh Yagura.." Ujar Fuu lagi.

"Hee? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan hikz hikz.."

Han pun menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Tidak, aku yakin mereka sudah mengetahuinya dan menjaga jarak dari area ini.."

"Ha! mustahil mereka mengetahui rencana kita.." Ujar Yagura tidak percaya dengan perkataan Han.

"Apa kau lupa, disana terdapat Uchiha Sasuke dia shinobi yang cukup jenius dan bisa membaca taktik lawan dengan keahliannya itu ia cukup pantas menepati peringkat ke 20 se Konohagakure." Jawab Han dengan wajah serius meskipun raut wajahnya tertutup oleh kain.

"Memang benar apa yang kau bicarakan Han, namun apa dia se jenius itu?" Balas Yagura yang masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Han.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin memang seperti itu adanya."

Fuu terlihat berpikir dan menyela pembicaraan Han dan Yagura. "Yang terpenting, kenapa mereka bisa menghindari serangan kita?"

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sudah bersiap, "Sasuke? Waktunya serangan balik! Dattebayou!" Seru Naruto yang sudah siap menyerang Fuu, Han dan Yagura. Mode biju telah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, Sasuke pun juga telah bersiap untuk menyerang mereka bertiga, dan ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini..

**To be continue**

© Yoshino

See you next week ..


End file.
